The Forgotten Princess
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: S D destined to marry by birth. Serena loses her memory in the war against Queen Beryl. Eleven years later she doesn't know who she is and her prince is about to marry someone else. Will she be able to reclaim her throne in time? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_PhantasyDreamer: I don't own Sailor Moon even though I wish I did. This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so go easy on me. Please read and review! I'll be waiting. _

* * *

_The Forgotten Princess _

_**Summary:** Serena and Darien destined to marry from birth. Serena loses her memory in the war against Queen Beryl. Eleven years later she doesn't know who she is and her prince is about to marry someone else. Will she be able to reclaim her throne in time? _

* * *

In a beautiful castle there lived a king and queen. King Damien and his wife Queen Serenity lived in a giant castle. Peace traveled throughout the land for quite sometime until the kingdom's archrival Queen Beryl came forth.

The king and queen fought valiantly and they defeated Queen Beryl by using the Silver Imperial Crystal. The power sent her to the darker part of the kingdom.

"Darling, she's gone." Queen Serenity said watching the sunset.

"Now we can live in peace forever." stated the king smiling.

Little did the king and queen know that Queen Beryl would one day come back to ruin their lives.

* * *

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_Revised and edited on July 25, 2012_


	2. How my life was

_**PhantasyDreamer: I've finally edited this chapter even though it's late. There were a few grammatical changes made in this chapter but nothing major to the plot of the story. **_

_**Edited: 8th **__**March, 2008**_

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! I'm back with the first chapter of this story. I don't own Sailor Moon only my characters. Please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The Forgotten Princess

_Chapter 1: How my life was_

It was a beautiful day to celebrate. The birds were chirping and the sun was stretching its rays through the window while Queen Serenity smiled contently at her one month old baby girl, Serena. The baby had short curly blond hair, crystal blue eyes that shimmered in the sun and a daring smile that would take your breath away. King Damien took his baby from her mother and cuddled the child in his arms.

"You're as beautiful as your mother." he whispered as he kissed the baby's forehead, "You will make our kingdom proud."

"Yes, she will." agreed Serenity, getting out of her bed.

At that very moment the nurse came into the room to take the child to the nursery. Queen Serenity walked over to her husband who was now looking out the window. He was glaring out the window as if worried about something.

"Dear, what's on your mind?" she asked coming behind him.

Queen Serenity had long silver purplish hair that were held in two buns on the side of her head, coming from those buns where large strands of hair that reached her ankles. She had light blue eyes and a breathtaking smile. The queen wore a white strapless dress that had a white gold lace around the top and bottom of the dress. The dress fitted her perfectly and it sprawled out at the bottom.

"I've heard rumors from the guards that our enemy, Queen Beryl is trying to dethrone us," he stated with a solemn look on his face, "and she may even come after our baby."

The king had short brown flaky hair and baby blue eyes that showed great concern. He wore a navy blue suit and black shoes.

"Don't worry about the safety of our kingdom." she said smiling as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Queen Beryl can't harm us. Besides we have fully trained soldiers to protect us along with the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"I guess you're right." he said giving his wife a hug.

_SEVEN YEARS LATER_

Serena walked through the decorated hallway in the castle. She had grown much over the years and with that came some wisdom. Her hair length was now to her mid-back and she wore the exact hairstyle as her mother.

'_Today is my birthday and it looks like no one remembers.'_ she thought the matter over looking rather sad.

She continued to walk down the hallway with her head down. Serena passed a couple of rooms on her way to the dining room when she heard a voice behind her.

"Princess, it's nice to see you up so early." came a male voice sarcastically from behind her.

Serena stood still and looked around to see the one person she was hoping to see.

"Darien, you came!" she screamed jumping up and hugging him at the same time, not wanting to let go.

"Uh, Ser…e…na, I can't bre…athe." mumbled Darien trying to loosen her grip on him but it was no use, although she was skinny she was also strong.

"Um…sorry, I didn't know you were coming to visit today." she said finally letting him go allowing him to breathe again.

"Well, my mother told me it was your birthday so I came to say '_Happy Birthday.'"_ he said while smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks Dare." she smiled at him.

"Besides, my mother didn't want you to get in the way with the surpr-" he said putting his hand over his mouth.

Serena stared at him wondering what he was getting at but he didn't continue. Instead he just gave a small chuckle. Darien was ten years old and destined to be Serena's future husband. The young prince had short black hair that was neatly cut to his ears and midnight blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and a jean pants.

"What are you talking about?" asked Serena curiously.

"Oh, nothing really." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Let's go. Your mother must be waiting on you."

Darien decided that he should follow Serena since he was already informed about the surprise. The two entered the giant dining room. There were flowers everywhere, on the table and even some on the chandelier. Pink and yellow flowers decorated the room bringing a sense of warmth to it. Serena kept walking into the room looking around to find her mother.

"Mom!" she yelled.

The place was silent and no one was in the room.

"SURPRISE!!" screamed her parents as they walked into the room followed by a huge birthday cake decorated with white and pink icing. The maids pushed the cake in front of the princess and asked her to make a wish. Serena wished hard then blew out her candles.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy. I thought you all forgot my birthday." she said hugging both parents tightly.

"Ah Serena, we would never forget your birthday. Now come outside to see your present." her mother said smiling.

The princess and her parents went outside to see her present. There in the barn stood a Tara breed, brown horse with a white star spot in the middle of its head. Serena squealed with joy at her present. She had always wanted a horse so she named it '_Sugar'._

Darien stood there watching his best friend until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Darien, did you bring your gift for the princess?" asked his father, King Rudolph.

The young prince gave his father a pleading look, telling him not to tell the princess about his special gift.

"Yes father." he said glaring at his happy princess who was enjoying her new present.

"Come on Rudolph, leave the boy for now." replied Queen Adena, Darien's mother. She had long black hair that reached her shoulders.

"Okay son, your mother and I will be spending the day with the princess' parents, so go out and have a fun day with her. We have important things to discuss." he said patting him on the shoulder.

Later in the day, Serena and Darien decided to spend the rest of the day together. They went horseback riding, swimming in the lake and lastly they decided to take a stroll in the Town Square. Serena's personal maid, Emily accompanied the two young kids.

Serena loved her maid, Emily. Somehow she had become like family. But lately since Serena's birthday and the Fantasy ball that was coming up in the next six months, Emily was beginning to neglect and act rudely towards her.

"We're here!" screamed the brunette maid ushering the children to get out of the carriage.

Emily had short brown hair that was held in a bun. Two small drop curls came down on each side of her face.

"This town is so beautiful!" shrieked Serena moving her light blue dress out of the way so she could walk down the carriage stairs.

Darien chuckled to himself at the way Serena was acting, peering through windows, gazing at the town square and looking amazed at the various stores. While Darien was busy looking at Serena's gestures, Emily sneaked away from the children. She was standing by a fountain. Meanwhile, Darien was harassing Serena.

"Princess Serena, it seems as if you don't get out much." he said sneering, "I guess I'll just tell your parents to let you out of your cage more often."

"Hey Darien, why do you always say such mean things to me?" she asked looking at him solemnly.

"Jeez Serena, can't you take a little joke?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"That was a joke?" Serena looked at him with disbelief, "I guess it was also a joke when you told my parents that you didn't want to marry me again?"

Darien held his mouth open. '_How did she know?' _he thought. He knew he had told his father that he only wanted to be the princess' friend and not her future husband but he didn't plan on her finding out about it. Besides, who would guess that his father had a big mouth?

"Look Serena, I just..."

"Forget about it Darien. I just thought you were my best friend." she stated as she ran off to find Emily.

Before Serena reached Emily, she was talking to a strange looking man.

"We will get the crystal at the Fantasy ball," whispered the man effortlessly, "even if it is six months from now."

"The king and queen won't know what hit them." Emily said laughing maliciously, "Don't worry about the princess I'll…"

At that very moment Serena tugged Emily's dress making her gasp out of fear.

"Emily, who are you talking to?" questioned Serena pointing at the ugly looking man.

"Uh, ha, ha, princess this is my brother, George." she said laughing nervously and wondering if the princess had heard anything.

"Okay, and what were you saying about my parents?" she looked angrily at her maid, whom was trying to hid her guilt.

"We were, um...just saying that um…" Emily started.

'_Hope she doesn't suspect anything.'_ thought Emily slyly.

"We're um…planning to buy a gift for your parents," she said winking at the guy, "but it's got to be our little secret."

Serena had no other choice but to believe her maid besides she has always been honest to her family, until now that is.

Nightfall drew in quickly and Serena, Darien and Emily headed home. When they arrived back to the palace they all went into their separate rooms. Serena couldn't sleep and she kept remembering what Darien had said earlier.

'_I guess I'll have to tell your parents to let you out of your cage more often.'_ The words rang in her head over and over. She hadn't spoken to him after the incident that happened earlier instead she decided to just ignore him.

She walked out of the palace and into the garden that was surrounded by a beautiful lake. However, she not knew she was being followed by a mysterious stranger.

"I can't believe he said that," thought the young princess aloud, "and to make matters worse he didn't buy me a gift."

Serena decided that it was best that she calmed down, not wanting the guards to know of her presence. But something else still bothered her.

'_Why was Emily laughing in such an evil manner?'_ she asked herself. After not coming up with a reason she dismissed the thought.

Thinking she was alone, she knelt down by the lake she came across by walking. She clasped some water into her hands and brushed it lightly against her face. Letting out a heavy sigh she gazed at the moon's reflection on the lake. She was so into the peace and tranquility of the place that she did not hear someone come up behind her.

"Princess, you shouldn't be out here by yourself." came the voice.

Serena looked up to see a dark figure standing above her with his hand stretched out. He almost looked like he was seven feet tall.

"Princess, let me carry you home." said the person.

Serena was dumbfounded and stricken with fear as he stretched out to his hand to reach her shoulder. Without thinking she threw water in his face and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she let out trying to move but she was unable to because the person was holding her wrist.

"Somebody help me!"

_

* * *

_

Good, bad tell me. This chapter was mostly about her life before she lost her memory. I'll be getting to the part when she loses her memory in the fourth or third chapter. Well, I hope you like it and please review.

_PhantasyDreamer_


	3. My world came crashing down Part 1

_PhantasyDreamer: I don't own Sailor Moon but hey a girl can dream can't she? Anyway I'm back now with a new chapter and just in time for the Christmas season. I know I took a long time because of school and all but now I can really focus on my story. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy! Before I forget I don't own Sailor Moon only my characters._

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 2: My world came crashing down (Part 1)_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

_Serena was dumbfounded and stricken with fear as he stretched out to his hand to reach her shoulder. Without thinking she threw water in his face and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she let out trying to move but she was unable to move because the person was holding her wrist._

_"Somebody help me!"_

_The story continues. . . ._

"Serena, it's me Darien," came the voice from behind her.

Serena stopped struggling to realize that it was indeed Darien who was indeed holding her wrist.

"Da …Darien" she said slowly as he let go of her wrist.

"Yes, Serena it's me," he said grinning.

She stood still trying to think of a way to get back at him for scaring her half to death. However she looked closely to make sure it was indeed Darien and not a guard.

"Darien, you idiot!" she exclaimed as she slapped him hard on the cheek, "you frightened me!"

"I . . .I'm sorry, I just saw you left the palace and I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said shyly rubbing his slightly swollen red cheek.

"Alright, well I'm okay, now leave me alone!" she demanded as she turned around leaving him standing there.

Darien wasn't going to let her just walk away from him again. This time he was determine to explain why he told her parents that he didn't want to marry her. So he ran up to stop her from leaving the garden.

"Wait, Serena, I know it's late and your birthday is almost over but I didn't get to give you my gift."

Serena looked up at Darien, shock reflected in her eyes. She watched as he placed a medium sized box in her hand. They were currently sitting on a bench when all of this occurred. Serena gazed at the box not knowing what to do. She reluctantly opened it when she got a reassuring smile from Darien. As she opened the black box she gasped at the sight of a medium sized heart music locket located inside.

"Oh, thank you Darien!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Here let me show you how it works," he said taking the locket, spinning a tiny screw and opening it. Sentimental music began to play as small pink hearts spin in a pool of pink liquid.

"I love it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you first about not wanting to marry you, I just want to be your best friend," he said with a smirk.

"It's okay, I want to be your best friend too Darien, it's just that I want to marry someone for love and not because of destiny," she said smiling.

"That's true," he started, "you know Serena, your pretty smart for a seven year old."

"Thanks, I try," she teased getting off the bench, "well we better get back to bed before the guards finds us."

"I guess, your right," he said heading back with his newfound best friend.

They both left the garden and hurried off to bed. The two children were glad that they would remained friends and not be forced into marriage by their parents.

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

At last it was the day of the Fantasy Ball. Every year that the ball was held, royalty crept from every corner of the country to come and see the princess and the Silver Imperial Crystal. For the past six months, Serena hadn't heard or seen Darien but she had always received good news from her parents about him.

Unlike any other day, today was different; Serena wanted to help the maids with the preparation for the ball. She was so excited for this upcoming event that she couldn't contain herself. Although outside was flooded with snow, that didn't keep her spirit down. She was just so thrilled.

"Mom!" whined Serena.

"Yes, dear?" asked her mother looking up from her important documents.

"Can I help the maids with the preparation for the ball?" she asked giving her classic puppy dog eyes.

"Of course dear, I don't see why not," her mother said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but you can't," her father said sternly as he walked into the room.

"But daddy!" pleaded the princess.

"No buts, Serena…you'll be going riding with me today," he said with a smirk on his face.

Instantly the princess' eyes lit up. She was so happy that she would be riding with her father and not to mention on her new horse, Sugar. She waved to her mother and rushed to the stables. The king and princess exited the stable with their horses into the milky white snow. Serena, on her brown and white spot horse and King Damien on his black horse.

The two quickly rode out of the castle and into the forest not to far away. Snow covered the once freshly green trees. Serena couldn't believe that she would be spending more quality time with her father, since he was always too busy. But today things had slacked off a bit.

"Look, Serena, look at the lake!" the king exclaimed as he rode in the direction of it.

"It's beautiful!" Serena shrieked as she put on her ice skates, "I wonder if Mommy would love to do this some time?" she looked up at her father who was gazing at the sparkling lake.

"I believe so," he started, "You know Serena, one day this kingdom will all be yours," he turned to the palace as he slid on the ice.

He almost fell by gazing too much but he caught his balance. Chuckling to himself he slid to the side as he watched Serena make a spiral turn and a small triple axle. He applauded her on her excellent ice-skating. After she was through, she rushed up to him to finish the conversation.

"Yes, dad I know," the princess simply stated, partially out of breath.

"That's why your mother and I think you're mature enough to wear the Silver Imperial necklace. It has been passed down from generation to generation. This necklace is a symbol of your heritage and must be worn with great pride. Do you understand?"

"Yes father, I will try my best to up hold the kingdom's legacy," she said giving her dad a hug.

They left the lake and headed to their horses. The king gave the princess a heart-warming smile as he lifted her up onto Sugar (her horse) while she carried her ice skates in her hand. They hurried back to the palace since they had been skating for two hours.

_BACK AT THE PALACE_

Emily was in the queen's room cleaning when she got a beep on her communicator.

"Yes, this is Emily," she whispered twigging her brown curls.

"Have you gotten everything in place for the up coming attack?" questioned the female voice on the other end.

"Yes, George…I mean Malikite has already gotten the gift to give to the king and queen."

"Yes, everything seems to be going according to plan. As soon as the Silver Imperial Crystal makes its appearance, then we commence the attack and its power SHALL BE MINE!" Queen Beryl cackled on the other end of the line.

"Yes, my queen this will be a success," Emily smiled as she closed her communicator.

The young maid sneered at her reflection in the mirror. The slim figure of Emily in her reflection wearing her maid outfit showed her true self, Zoycite, a woman with long blond hair that was held in a low ponytail along with dangerous dark brown eyes.

Queen Serenity looked stunned as she peeked into the room, where Emily, her evil maid stood. She was shock to see her maid act that way as she overheard everything that had been said. She now knew that her kingdom was under attack and there was nothing she could do about it.

'I must protect my family, I will not allow Queen Beryl to destroy my kingdom,' Serenity pledged to herself as she left the area.

_IN THE NIGHT_

Night came quickly and Serena was getting ready for the Fantasy Ball. The princess put on her gown with a little help from Emily. She wore a square neck short sleeve pink dress, a gold necklace, a medium sized gold tiara with red rubies and a small heart hand chain that had the her initials imprinted on it. Her hair was out of its regular meatball hairstyle but up in a high bun along with many small drop curls coming down it.

"Emily," Serena said to the brunette.

"Yes, my princess,"

"Do you think my life would always be this way?" she asked looking worried.

"What do you mean?" Emily looked at the princess wondering if she had figured out her plan.

"I mean do you think I will always have to be escorted everywhere I go and have a maid dress me all the times, you know be royalty?"

"Um…No, my princess I think your life will change drastically before you know it," Emily smiled with an evil smirk.

The small princess sighed as they both left the room and headed towards the ballroom. Serena had no idea of what to expect but she was so glad for the occasion plus today of all day's she would get to see Darien again. She had been waiting so long and now she was so nervous she could scream.

Serena walked into the golden ballroom with her maid. A red oriented rug came running down the center of the room to the area where her parents were sitting. Three beautiful golden chandeliers hang from the brightly lit roof. Spectators filled the grand ballroom everywhere and many gasped as the princess made her way into the room.

"Serena, darling you look wonderful," her mother said smiling.

The queen wore a gorgeous white strapless dress with a bow and a small, round purple brooch in the middle. She was currently sitting in a gold chair next to her husband. The king wore a black suit with a white cloak along with a small shaft in his hand. Serena went in front of her parents, bowed and received a kiss on the forehead from both of them.

"Serena, look there's Darien!" replied her mother as she got up to stand by her daughter as they came closer.

Serena turned her head to see Darien and his parents enter the ballroom and headed in their direction. Darien wore a black tuxedo with a baby blue under shirt. Queen Adena wore a velvet long sleeve gown with gold patterns that hang down around her waist in a T shape manner. King Rudolph (Darien's father) also wore a black tuxedo.

Serena's mother however made a short announcement welcoming all the guests to the ball and initiating the start of the event.

"Serena let's dance!" Darien exclaimed pulling her onto the dance floor.

Music entered the room and many of the guests paraded in a dancing frenzy manner. The two children began to slow dance.

"Darien you look so handsome," Serena complimented making him blush.

"You do too….I mean look beautiful," he smiled sheepishly.

_IN THE GARDEN_

Emily (a.k.a. Zoycite) waited patiently for the arrival of her so call brother.

"Malakite, where are you?" whispered Emily, showing her true self.

She wore a dark gray paint suit, while muttering incoherently.

"I'm right here," he said instantly showing up beside her.

"Where's the gift?" she asked stretching out her hand.

He placed a red small box, big enough to hold a ring, in her hand.

"This black crystal will freeze time, giving us the opportunity to get the Queen's crystal," he laughed.

He had long white hair that extended to his back as he smiled vibrantly at Zoycite.

"Excellent!" she jumped giving him a kiss.

_BACK INSIDE_

Serena's parents called her to the front to receive her crowning of the necklace. Queen Serenity took the necklace from a glass box where both the necklace and the Silver Imperial Crystal stood. She spoke about the necklace and the history behind it. Then she proceeded to slip it around her daughter's neck. After the crowning everyone went back to partying.

Serena went to dance with her father while her mother stood by the crystal as some of the guests gazed at it. Few minutes passed by quickly and suddenly Emily made her way up towards the king and queen.

"Your Highness, before you I present a gift on behalf of your faithful servants," she said bowing.

Many of the servants and guests stared at the unusual gesture not knowing what was in store. The king however, was overwhelmed by her action and thought nothing of it. So he went to receive the gift. Queen Serenity watched her maid suspiciously as she got up from her kneeing position.

"Thank you Emily, we will treasure it," the king said with a genuine smile as he took the box.

'Wow, Emily was really telling the truth about the gift, I thought she was lying,' thought Serena looking in Darien's direction.

The king slowly opened the box as Emily watched anticipating the result and instantly as he did a black fog filled the entire room covering everything in sight. Upon seeing this Queen Serenity rushed desperately to protect the crystal, but it was too late. The fog had stopped her dead in her tracks, her right hand slightly on the crystal's box.

"Yes, NOW I SHALL GAIN THE POWER OF THE SILVER IMPERIAL CRYSTAL!" Queen Beryl exclaimed as she emerged from the darkness and made her way towards the crystal, "AND THERE'S NOTHING THIS PATHETIC QUEEN CAN DO ABOUT IT."

"We have won!" Zoycite (Emily) exclaimed jumping into Malikite's arms.

_So what do you think? I know it was kind of long but I had to get the past over with. Part 2 of this chapter soon to come. Please review! _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	4. My world came crashing down Part 2

_PhantasyDreamer: I don't own Sailor Moon and you know the rest. Well, I'm back with the second chapter. Thanks for the review you guys, you gave me the inspiration to continue. Hope you like it! Enjoy! Oh, yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon only my characters._

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 3: My world came crashing down (Part 2)_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

_Upon seeing this Queen Serenity rushed desperately to protect the crystal, but it was too late. The fog had stopped her dead in her tracks, her right hand slightly on the crystal's box. _

"_Yes, NOW I SHALL GAIN THE POWER OF THE SILVER IMPERIAL CRYSTAL!" Queen Beryl exclaimed as she emerged from the darkness and made her way towards the crystal, "AND THERE'S NOTHING THIS PATHETIC QUEEN CAN DO ABOUT IT."_

"_We have won!" Zoycite (Emily) exclaimed jumping into Malikite's arms._

_The story continues…_

Before Queen Beryl could get her hands on the crystal. A bright light came from it shielding and preventing her from touching it.

"W-What…What is this?" she questioned herself.

"I don't know why it's reacting that way," Zoycite stated.

The bright light illuminated the entire room drowning the darkness and restoring the place to how it once was. Everyone was back to normal.

"Queen Beryl, you will never posses the power of my crystal," Queen Serenity declared clutching the crystal.

The evil queen (Beryl) wore a dark blue strapless dress that fit tightly around her slender body. She had red curly hair that laid down in a spidery manner along with a small purple tiara.

Everyone in the room began to scream and rush to the door when they realize what was taking place. Queen Beryl's soldiers entered the ballroom and began to fight the kingdoms guards. Serena fled to her mother's side in an attempt to help but ended up cling to her mother's knee.

"Well, well if it isn't mother and daughter side by side," she sneered sarcastically, "this is even better than I thought, now I can get rid of the both of you," she pointed her staff in their direction and released a black ray of light from it.

The dark ray headed straight at the princess ready to knock her down. Serena stood still in utter shock. Unfortunately, for the attack it didn't hit the princess because her mother had blocked the attack using her body as a shield to save her daughter. The queen fell to her knees as pain ran through her body.

"Mom!" shrieked the princess, "are you okay?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine," she whispered making her way back to her feet.

The queen took out a small wand and placed the silver crystal between it. King Damien rushed over to his wife to assist her in battle. After he found out that his family was okay he immediately took action.

"Darien, please take the princess to a safe place, NOW!" the king commanded the prince taking out his sword as he prepared for battle.

He gave a loving nod to his wife and child, and rushed off to some of the soldiers that were invading his castle while his wife dealt with the mysterious Queen Beryl.

"Dad!...Be careful," the princess exclaimed as she felt her arm being pulled by Darien.

Serena ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, along with Darien by her side. Her hair was pulled out of the ponytail style and it laid down to her mid-back. Darien's parents were trailing somewhere behind. They all hopped aboard a carriage, Darien sat next to Serena and his parents were on the other side of the carriage that sped off into the dark night.

_IN THE CARRIAGE_

"Darien do you think my parents will be okay?" asked the young princess starting to cry.

"Don't worry Serena as long as your parents have the crystal they will be alright," he said giving her a hug.

"Princess Serena, we won't let anything bad happen to you," Queen Adena said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you,"

The carriage continued to travel through the forest pushing heavy snowed branches out of its way. They continued down the snowy road until someone stood in the way blocking the passageway. Everyone exited the carriage to see what had caused them to stop. Serena moved up ahead of the group to see her maid, Emily standing in the road. She looked shocked and distressed.

"Princess, are you okay?" she asked as Serena collided into her side, while trying to hug her.

"I am, I…I was so worried, how did you escape?" she flooded her evil maid with questions, "are my parents okay?"

"I'm sorry princess, they didn't make it," she replied with an evil grin.

Emily released Serena from the position of hugging and looked into her face with evil eyes. Her terrifying eyes sent chills down the princess' spine.

"Princess, you're all alone now!" she exclaimed loudly as she slapped her hard sending the poor girl to the floor.

"PRINCESS!" Darien's parents exclaimed running towards their future daughter in law but they were blocked by some of the evil soldiers.

They held swords to their throats threaten to kill them. Malikite showed up beside Emily (Zoycite). However, Darien was in front of his parents when this happened.

"Must I get rid of his parents too?" he questioned while pointing a sword to the boys' throat.

"No, Queen Beryl only cares about Serenity's family," she stated turning her attention to the princess who lay on the floor helplessly.

Emily revealed her true self as she walked up to the totally stunned princess. Muffled cries could be heard from her. She picked her up by her pink squared collar while she whimpered. She threw away her small tiara and rubbed it in the snow.

"Who are…are you? Why are you doing this, Emily?" Serena asked not getting the whole picture.

"I'm not Emily, she doesn't exist. You know Serena even though I hated your family I've somehow grown to like you, putting up with you for all those years must have really paid off but now I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" she yelled as a sword like laser came out of her hand ready to strike.

"Please Emily…don't!"

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU PRINCESS SERENA!"

"_MOON POWER!"_ Queen Serenity screamed releasing a glow of violet ray of light from the Silver Crystal.

The power strikes Zoycite in the back, making her drop Serena and blasting her into bits. It also destroyed all the enemy soldiers, including Malikite and the carriage.

"Mom, you're okay!" Serena ran to hug her mother choking back some tears.

"Hey, don't forget about me," her father replied peeking his head out from behind his wife.

"Dad, I'm so happy," she hugged both of them, "is that evil Queen gone?"

"Yes, dear she's gone," her father said holding her hand.

Everything was great now. Queen Beryl was gone, Zoycite (Emily) was gone and even Malikite was gone. All their problems were over, or so they thought. The two families walked slowly in the woods. With no transportation they had no choice but to walk. They passed a river that was not frozen by the weather. A high plane overlooked the river (like a small cliff), which led to a waterfall. Serena ran happily ahead of her parents and onto the plane, clutching her jacket that her mother gave her, with Darien following close behind. Serena's parents and Darien's parents watched their children with joy and happiness in their heart.

"They will make a beautiful couple," Queen Adena and Queen Serenity said dreamily at the same time.

"Remember, they said they don't want to get married," King Damien reminded with a smirk.

"They must, its destiny," King Rudolph said running his hand through his short blond hair.

"Yeah," they all agreed in a singing tone like little children.

"Serena, Darien, it's getting really cold and we have to get back to the castle, it's late,"

"Yes, mom," the princess said walking towards them but stopped in her position when she saw something lurking in the shadows.

Out of the mysterious darkness surfaced Queen Beryl, with a look of anger and anguish, without speaking she froze Darien's parents like an ice cube.

"Queen Beryl?" Serenity gasped.

"NO!" Darien yelled through tears.

"Ha, Ha, I told you I would be back," she said smiling.

Immediately her soldiers gathered around King Damien, blocking his way and leaving a path for her to past through. Queen Beryl wanted revenge for her most valuable servants, Zoycite and Malikite so she did the most unthinkable thing.

"Queen Beryl you won't get away with this!" declared Serenity.

"I think, I've already have," she said pointing her staff to blow away the level on which the princess stood.

"SERENA!" Darien and Serenity exclaimed at the same time.

Darien however, was on lower ground when this took place. He ran back up and caught her hand just in time as he struggled to pull her up. Meanwhile as the king was fighting he got a blow in the head that made him fall to the ground unconscious. Serena held on desperately to Darien's hand as her hand began to slip.

"Darien, I can't hold on any longer," she said.

Queen Beryl continued blasting the snowy field and lightning up the sky with her dark powers.

"That's enough!" Serenity exclaimed lifting her right hand into the air, "you have tried to ruin my life for the last time!"

A light violet glow flowed around her body lightning up the sky. She closed her eyes as she summoned up enough power from her crystal to beat the evil witch as her silver hair glowing more than ever before. Slowly she opened her eyes, stretched out her hand towards the Queen and released the power by saying:

"_COSMIC MOON POWER!"_

Queen Beryl released her dark power and both powers collided like a giant ball of fire. They clashed, one growing stronger than the other as both powers tried to defeat the other. Nevertheless, Serena was still struggling to hold Darien's hand. He started to get her up but her weight was pulling him down and she began to slip some more.

"Serena, please hold on!"

"I can't!" she cried tears falling down her swollen cheek, "I'm sorry, Darien I just can't!"

"Please Serena!" he couldn't help but cry as he saw that his effort were all in vain.

"Darien!" she screamed, as that was all that could be heard as she fell.

"Serena, No!"

She plunged into the icy cold water below. Her body traveled deeper and deeper under the currents of the waves. Serena pulled herself up to the surface so she could breathe. But to her great surprise she was heading straight towards a waterfall. Darien ran quickly trying to find a way to save his friend. But Queen Beryl saw his attempts and didn't want the prince to ruin her plan. So she used some of her power to seal Darien in an icebox.

The two powers continued to rush back and forth. Until, Queen Serenity couldn't take the sight of losing anyone else.

"THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY, BERYL!" Serenity screamed giving it all she had.

Her violet ray of light lashed out swallowing Beryl's dark power. Beryl screamed as she soon realized that there was no way to win the battle. It spread out until it covered her completely sending her out into the galaxy and blasting her into crumbs. Darien and his parents fell to their knees as the ice that covered their body disappeared. King Damien woke up to see his wife staggering on her feet. He ran to catch her before she fell to the floor, just as Darien and his parents gathered around them.

"Serenity, where's Serena?" the king asked.

"I'm sorry, King Damien, I tried to save her but Queen Beryl, she…she…" Darien cried as his mother pulled him into a hug.

"Dear, dear now Darien," she whispered.

"Damien, my…my…dear, Serena…she's...gone…" Queen Serenity whispered lifting her hand to his face, "promise you'll take care of…"

With that she collapsed in his arms. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Darien and his parents cried over their friend who lay motionless in her husband's arms and over the loss of Serena, their princess.

_A sad chapter this turned out to be, well I hope you like. I'm still wondering if I should let her parents die but I don't know. If you have any suggestions about it I would greatly appreciate it. One note to everyone these events happened on earth but I just used the words they would say as if they were on the moon. Well, review and tell me what you think._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	5. A New Life

_PhantasyDreamer: New chapter here! Once again I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, only my own. Well, I'm back with a new chapter. Took a long time but its here now. So enjoy and please tell me what you think. Chao. _

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 4: A New Life_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

"_Damien, my…my…dear, Serena…she's…gone…." Queen Serenity whispered lifting her hand to his face, "promise you'll take care of…" _

_With that she collapsed in his arms. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Darien and his parents cried over their friend who lay motionless in her husband's arms and over the loss of Serena, their princess._

_The story continues….._

It was late in the cold afternoon when a young man was making his way home on the snowy field. He stopped as he noticed something floating on the icy cold water.

"Oh my, it's a girl!" he exclaimed pulling her out and checking her pulse.

To his great surprise her heart was pumping and she was breathing. He lifted her small body up and hurried home with her in his arms. It was a long walk there, almost a mile but luckily he made it there and the girl was still alive.

"Ilene!" he sprang into the house, "come quick!"

His pregnant wife rushed into the room to see a little girl lying on the bed.

"Where did you find her?"

"At the lake in the Moon Kingdom,"

"The poor child," she said rubbing Serena's forehead.

She took off her wet clothes and quickly wrapped a towel around her body. She observed the gold bracelet located on Serena's wrist that held her initials.

"Is her name on the bracelet?" asked Ken (her husband).

"No, but her initials is on it," she replied slipping it off and gazing at the S.M, "I guess we can name her Selena,"

"Yeah, from now on your name is Selena Tsukino," replied Ken speaking to the semi unconscious girl.

_ELEVEN YEARS LATER_

Serena (Selena) was standing by a lake looking at her reflection. The wind blew her hair vibrantly as she closed her eyes to mediate upon the scene. A boy came up to her screaming something. She didn't understand what he was saying until she opened her eyes and look straight at him.

"Princess Serena, you must come with me," the young man said who was in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a princess and my name is Selena," Serena (Selena) said pulling out of the young man's grasp.

A ten year old Darien stood in front of her pulling tightly on her hand. She tried to push him away but he was much stronger than he looked. He held her wrist strongly not wanting to let go.

"Please come with me to the palace," he whispered.

"But, I'm not a princess, besides what is your name young man?" asked Selena looking down at the small boy.

She was now eighteen years old and her features had changed rapidly. She wore a silver knee length dress that had a red shawl wrapped around her waist and her hair was in its regular meatball hair style.

"My name…my name is Dar…Darie," he started as if trying not to say it, "its Dar…"

"SELENA!"

"Ahh!" she screamed jumping out of bed, "WHAT IS IT!" she yelled panting.

"Selena, mom needs you right away!" cried Sammy her twelve year old brother.

"Well, why couldn't you tap me?" she asked angrily.

"I just felt like torturing you," he smirked running out of the room.

"Why you little…"

Serena rushed to get him but decided he didn't deserve it. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail while the remainder of her hair trailed to her knees. She made her way to the door but fell to her knee. She felt awfully sick as she remembered her dream.

'Who was that boy and what was he saying about me being a princess?' she thought.

"Selena!"

The voice of her mother pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she rushed into the kitchen.

_AT THE PALACE_

Prince Darien was in the Dinning room eating his wealthy breakfast. He was now twenty one years old and at the eligible age of marriage. He sat silently as he thought about his life as a prince; everything was good except for the fact that his best friend was dead other than that his life was pretty much fine.

"Darien, my darling," his mother made her way into the room interrupting his daydream.

"Yes, mother?"

"I have great news," she said with her face lit up touching her black bun.

"What, Serena's alive?" he asked with much sarcasm.

What else could his mother be talking about than his finding a bride? She had plagued him for years about finding another bride since Serena was clearing unable to fill the position. She watched him with a mysterious grin on her face.

"Come on Darien, I meant I've found a bride for you,"

"Mother, I do not wish to be married!" Darien blurted out as he slammed his hand on the table.

'What else could be better than being married?' he thought mockingly as he knew what his mother was going to say next.

"Darien, what else could be better than being married?"

"Mother, I don't want to get married, not now," he said getting up, "what if Serena is alive?"

"Don't be silly Darien, we all saw what happened," she whispered with a sad expression.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore!" he barked getting up and walking away.

"Darien, I don't care what you say you have to get married!"

Darien was steamed. How could his mother treat him like this? Try to force him to marry some girl he doesn't know and he still didn't get over his best friend's death. Didn't she know the pain he was feeling? After all those years of blaming himself for what happened, he couldn't bear to face another girl again. And although Serena and he said they didn't want to get married. Deep down inside Darien, on the other hand was just trying to get Serena to grow up. He rushed to his chambers and buried his head into his pillow.

"Serena, why did you have to leave me?" he asked crying silently as he sniffed back some tears.

_AT SELENA'S HOUSE_

"Selena, I need you to go to the town and get me some groceries," her mother said as she washed some dishes.

"Okay, I'm going," she said finishing her breakfast and putting on her extra clothes.

"And while you're going, take Sammy with you so he could help you with the load."

"Ahh, Mom, I can't stand Sammy getting in the way," she began but saw the stern look her mother was giving her, "okay, I guess, I can drag him with me,"

Her sarcastic remark made her brother cringe as she walked away with a mysterious grin. They both walked down the pathway, Selena ahead while Sammy followed closely behind. They walked slowly leaving their small house behind.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" she teased getting an angry growl from Sammy.

"I don't know why I had to come," he said mumbling.

"Ah, you have to be my servant," she taunted making him even angrier.

"You're right, besides you would be lost without me," he replied with a cocky grin.

Selena stopped suddenly as she saw something lurking in the woods. She tried to push the bad remark that her brother had just taunted her with, out of her head. The figure moved skillfully passing some tress on its way and blowing leaves everywhere.

"Sammy, why don't you check it out for me?" cried a scared Selena.

"Why don't you do it," he retorted, his flaky brown hair blowing in the wind as he looked intently into the woods.

They both continued to argue until they saw a couple of men surround them, threatening them with their knives. They came closer towards the children. Selena and Sammy screamed as they saw their fate.

_ IN THE GARDEN_

Darien was outside in the garden practicing his swordsmanship. When his mother came running towards him. Her dark black shoulder length hair blowing in the wind and her eyes lit up with joy.

"Darien, I have some splendid news," she started making Darien frown, "your new bride – to- be will be here in 2 weeks!" Queen Adena squealed with joy.

"I don't care," he muttered.

"Your father and I have also, decided that you need a personal maid, that could assist your personal needs," she replied ignoring his response, "we're giving you the opportunity to select a young or middle age lady from the city, to be your maid."

Darien looked at his mother with mixed emotions, he knew he didn't like what she was putting him through but he figured it might be the only way to get over Serena.

"Okay, mother, I will do it,"

"Good, I will send out a declaration to each lady in the city eligible from age eighteen to forty two, to come to the screening area to enter," she said giving her son a peek on the cheek and then walking away.

Darien's friend Andrew came walking out of the palace at the same time. He passed the Queen, bowing to her and made his way towards Darien.

"Hey, Darien I heard the good news," he began teasing him, "you're going to get married,"

Darien gave him his 'I don't know' smile.

"Hey Andrew, have you ever felt that the one person that you were meant to be with, has been taking away from you and now, you don't know if you would ever find someone as good as the one you once loved."

"Well, no Darien, but the way you talk about this Serena, you must have really loved her," Andrew said seeing that just the mention of her name had lit up his friend's face.

"Yeah,"

"Cheer up Darien, just give this new princess a chance, who knows she may turn out to be a splendid girl,"

"I guess your right," Darien said reluctantly as he looked to the sky.

_IN THE FOREST_

Selena and Sammy watched as the thieves tried to take away their money. Selena hid behind her brother. They wanted to run but were afraid they might get hurt.

"Give us all your money!" the guy demanded.

"We don't have any," Selena lied not wanting to give in.

"I said give it to us or we'll take your little brother away," he said pointing his knife at Sammy.

"Selena, do something!" Sammy screamed.

"I don't know…." Selena started.

She looked up to see a young girl jump out of a tree with her long hair trailing behind her. She moved swiftly as she knocked out each of the thieves one by one. Selena and Sammy watched in amazement at the way she cornered each of them with her stick and slammed them down with little strength. After she knocked out all of them, she walked up to Selena and Sammy.

"Thank you very much for helping us!" Selena chanted.

"Hi, my name is Lita," she said with a huge smile.

"Oh, I'm Selena Tsukino, nice to meet you," Selena said shaking her hand, "and this is my brother, Sammy."

She gave him a friendly smile. She had light brown hair that was held in a high ponytail while the extra layer of hair rests on her shoulder. Sammy shook her hand as well and asked Lita if she had any transportation to help carry them to the town square. Luckily for them she did and they hopped aboard and headed straight towards the town.

The carriage stopped, letting both of them off.

"Bye and thanks a lot!" screamed Selena.

"No, problem!" she yelled back.

Sammy walked into the grocery store to check out the items on his mother's list while Selena trailed slowly behind. She saw a poster of the princes' search for a maid. The poster had beautiful decorations and colors however; it did not contain his picture or his name just the word 'Prince.' Two ladies were up in the front talking loudly about the exciting event.

"Diane, I got in, I'm a finalist!" the plump lady shouted, "I got the pink slip, which identifies me as a finalist!"

"Oh, my, that's great!" Diane replied, "I'm sure my daughter would be willing to serve the prince, and maybe they could get married," she said dreamily.

"Don't bet your life on it, he's royalty," the plump lady said placing her slip on the counter, "besides, I think I would be a better maid, I could whip that boy into shape."

"Oh, really, Laurel stop dreaming," Diane smiled hideously.

'I would never like to serve that prince, I've heard he's a stuck up selfish brat,' thought Selena hastily as she placed the items on the counter.

"Here you go, miss," Diane said giving Selena her change and accidentally putting the pink slip into her bag.

Sammy and Selena left the store and headed for home. On their way, Selena was silent thinking of a certain prince.

'I wonder what he looks like,' she thought gazing at the trees.

"Selena are you okay?" asked Sammy looking worried.

"I'm okay,"

"Hey, what's this?" he asked looking at a pink slip in his bag.

"Let me see that!" Selena yelled starting to read the paper.

It read: _CONGRADULATIONS ON PASSING THE DRAWING ARENA. THIS SLIP QUALIFIES YOU TO ENTER THE PALACE. UPON ENTRY YOU WILL BE TESTED AND QUESTIONED TO SEE IF YOU ARE CAPABLE OF BEING A GOOD AND SUCCESSFUL SERVANT. NOTE THIS IS SLIP IS ONLY VALID FOR TOMMORROW. _

"So are you going?" asked Sammy looking at her.

"I don't know, besides who wants to serve that stuck up brat anyway?" she asked herself.

"Maybe a stuck up sister!" he said with a grin and running as fast as he could.

"Come back her Sammy!" she yelled as she too ran ahead to catch up to him.

_BACK AT THE STORE_

"Where is it?" Laurel asked herself.

"I don't know, didn't you place it on the counter," Diane said touching her cheek, "oh no the girl must have it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Laurel as she slapped her fist on the table, "my life is over!"

_So what do you think! Hope you like it and please review! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Your comments were truly appreciated. _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	6. A little girl for a maid

_PhantasyDreamer: Back with the long awaited fifth chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys, enjoyed reading all of them. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, I don't own Sailor Moon and all that stuff. Read & Review of course! _

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 5: A little girl for a maid_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

"_So are you going?" asked Sammy looking at her. "I don't know, besides who want to serve that stuck up brat anyway?" she asked herself. "Maybe a stuck up sister!" he said with a grin and running as fast as he could. "Come back her Sammy!" she yelled as she too ran ahead to catch up to him._

_BACK AT THE STORE_

"_Where is it?" Laurel asked herself. "I don't know, didn't you place it on the counter," Diane said touching her cheek, "oh no the girl must have it." "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Laurel as she slapped her fist on the table, "my life is over!" _

_The story continues….._

Darien lay silently in his bed sleeping, his covers high up to his chin. He twisted and turn in his bed as he relived a nightmare.

"Serena, please hold on!"

"I can't!" she cried tears falling down her swollen cheek, "I'm sorry, Darien I just can't"

"Please Serena!" he couldn't help but cry as he saw that his effort were all in vain.

"Darien!" she screamed, as that was all that could be heard as she fell.

"Serena, No!"

"Serena, don't leave me, SERENA!" Darien cried rolling over and over in his bed.

"No!"

"Darien! Wake up!" his mother yelled hitting him hard on his shoulder.

Instantly Darien sprang up to see his mother staring at him curiously. She wore a light blue dress with while laces around the edges. Her black hair was lying lightly on her shoulders.

"Darien, are you okay?" she asked with such concern.

"I'm fine mother," he replied getting out of bed and wiping away the trails of tears on his face.

"Darien, I know you miss Serena a lot, but you have to get over it, I mean it's been eleven years," she started giving her son a hug, "now get yourself ready for the forty young women you have to interview today,"

She left without waiting for his answer. Darien wasn't sure if he should go through with it, however, lately he's been having a lot of dreams of Serena and he wondered what they meant. He quickly took his bath and got ready for his search for a personal maid. As soon as he left his room he met up with Andrew.

"Good morning, Prince Darien," he said with a bow.

"Good morning to you too, Andrew, I trust that you had a good sleep," Darien replied trying to brush the sad dream away.

"I did, but I couldn't help over hearing, your screams of a certain Princess Serena," he looked at the surprising and sickly look Darien had on his face and decided not to trouble him with it.

They headed straight towards the outer part of the palace and were stricken with fear as they saw what looked like hundreds of young and old women rushing up to the entrance. They ran quickly trying to get in.

"Prince Darien pick me!" came a scream from somewhere.

"No, pick me!" another screamed as she pushed the other.

Darien rapidly closed the entrance door, a few minutes passed by and his servants let in all the women into a waiting room to be interview. Andrew gave him a sly smile.

"What?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just look at the way these women want to throw themselves at you,"

"Yeah I know, this is goanna be a long day," he said rubbing his head.

_SELENA'S HOUSE_

"Why not Selena?" asked Ilene (her mother) giving her father the slip.

"Mom, I don't want to serve that stupid prince," Selena said stubbornly eating her pancake.

"Selena it would be a great opportunity for you," her father said smiling, "come on, I'll personally take you there."

Selena thought about it for a moment. Would this be a good experience or just a bad one? One thing she knew for sure is that she had to make up her mind. She didn't want to leave her family to be a servant but if that's what they wanted her to do then she would have to do it.

"Okay, I'll go," she said with a defeating sigh.

"Yes!" screamed Sammy running around the house.

Selena ignored his gesture and hurried to change her clothes. Before she left she looked at her bedroom for a while. A pink fluffy bed stood in the middle of the room, with pictures plated above the wall of her bed. She sighed as she quickly exited the house and hurried into her parents' vehicle. They arrived to the palace on time. Family and friends gathered around the entrance waiting to hear who would be the princes' maid. She said goodbye to her parents and headed in. Selena made her way towards the palace entrance passing the beautiful flowers up the steps. She continued to move inwards. One of the maids took the slip from her and led her to the interviewing room.

'Wow, this place is beautiful!' thought Selena gazing at the ornaments in the room.

Golden chandeliers stood above her head along with light green tapestries that hung on the wall.

She saw ten girls sitting in the luxurious chairs waiting patiently to be interviewed by the prince. Some of the girls were giggling like ponies and acting like fools, like this was some kind of contest. She looked at them with a look of disgust as they pranced around like dolls. Why were these girls acting this way? But few of them were acting like civilized people.

"Next please!" shouted the male butler ushering for one of the females to get up.

"Okay, I'm next, wish me luck!" the girl laugh nervously as she brushed her hair with her hand.

Selena sat down next to a beautiful yellow and green lamp stand while a big window lingered above her head. She was humming to herself when one of the girls approached her.

"So, why do want this job?" she asked looking Selena straight in the eye with her light brown eyes.

"Uh, I was obligated to come," Selena replied solemnly.

"Oh, I really need this job, besides meeting the prince my family really needs the money," she stated smiling wholeheartedly at Selena, "by the way my name is Sharon."

"Selena, great to meet you,"

The two girls continued to talk for couple more minutes.

_IN THE ROOM_

The room was silent as the girl left. Andrew growled at the way Darien had just insulted the poor girl who was now crying away.

"Darien, you've decline thirty three ladies so far!" Andrew yelled at him getting out of his chair, "It's as if you're looking for Princess Serena,"

Darien remained silent; he knew his best friend was right. For some odd reason he thought he could find Serena by doing this but he was wrong. He didn't even care how he had just insulted the previous girl, it didn't matter at all. Andrew went to pour himself a cup of coffee; he thought it would cool him down.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I should at least pick one of them," he sighed in defeat as he sat in his office chair.

Two more girls entered the room and came out crying. Darien couldn't believe it would take so long to find a maid. His stubbornness was getting the better of him. After the second girl left he issued a ten minute break to recuperate. Within the break he talked some more with Andrew and he came to a conclusion to pick the next girl that had at least one resemblance of Serena.

"So, Darien, just five more to go," Andrew teased drinking his coffee.

"Yeah," he smirked while yawing, "I hope you can make this quick, I'm tired,"

"I'm not choosing you are," Andrew replied in an as a matter of fact sort of way.

"Next!" the butler chimed.

"Okay, I'm going next," Selena declared getting up out of the chair and fixing her hair.

Her sunflower arm sleeve dress fitted her perfectly, although it made her look like a ten year old, she didn't care. It was knee length with a bow in the back and her blond hair was still in its ponytail style where the remainder of hair trailed to her knees. She wore a large white hat that matched her white shoes perfectly. It was the only thing she could've find at the last moment for a suitable event such as this.

"Good luck, Selena!" the girl shouted to her.

"Thanks,"

Selena walked slowly passing the butler. She was ushered to sit down in a gray luxurious chair located in front of Andrew. Darien was currently standing at the time when she came in. She was not looking at him or his friend; she kept her head down waiting to talk.

"NAME?" Andrew asked like a robot.

"Selena Tsukino, your Highness," Selena replied in a cherry tone with her head still down as she played with her nails nervously.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tsukino, but I'm not the prince, he is," Andrew replied pointing towards Darien whose head was down also at the moment, afterwards he looked up.

Selena looked up and for the first time saw the prince face to face. He was very handsome but he looked awfully familiar as if she met him before. Darien, on the other hand was staring at Selena uncontrollably. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Serena. She had the same hair color, same blue eyes, and would be the same age Serena would be now. Darien, stood still, trying not to jump up and down over whom he thought was his princess. Andrew did not see his best friends' action so he continued interviewing.

"CAN YOU COOK?"

"No, sir,"

"CAN YOU DO ANY HARD MANUAL LABOUR?"

"No, I bruise easily,"

"CAN YOU DO LAUNDRY?"

"I can try,"

"CAN YOU DO ANYTHING AT ALL?" asked Andrew getting a little agitated.

"Well, I …"

"Enough questions already Andrew," Darien said sternly, "your hired," he smiled with satisfaction.

"What!" Andrew shrieked getting out of his chair, "You've got to be crazy; this girl is clearly not qualified!"

"Thank you, your highness," Selena said bowing.

"Welcome aboard,"

Darien looked at her ignoring Andrew mumbles of him being crazy and stupid. Selena got out of her chair and headed to the door.

"Wait!"

Darien ran towards her. Selena turned around to see the prince standing in front of her. He looked her straight in the eyes and without thinking gave her a big hug. He hugged her tightly as if trying to drain the life out of her.

"Serena, I'm so glad you're alive, now we can get married and be together forever," he replied still clinging to her not wanting to let go, "I've missed you so much, I don't know how I managed without you,"

Tears were streamed down his eyes now as he hugged the girl. Selena, on the other hand remained still, she tried to free herself from his grasp but he was too strong. Her body felt limp. She waited patiently for him to release her so she could feel her blood circulate again.

'The prince of the entire kingdom is hugging me' she thought with a smile.

"Darien get a hold of yourself!" his mother stormed into the room.

She was passing by to see how Darien's interview was coming along and was stunned to see him hugging this girl. Darien was surprised by the sudden outburst that he released Selena almost immediately. He looked at Andrew who held his mouth open in shock. Selena fell to the floor as soon as she was released. She lay on the floor as if dead while Darien and his mother argued. The queen's maid came in to tend to Selena.

"Please wake up," the girl pleaded fanning Selena's face with her hat.

"Darien, what are you doing hugging a commoner?" she asked pointing at Selena.

"Mother, can't you see that she is Serena," he said making his way towards Selena who was still on the floor.

"No!" Queen Adena stretched her hand out in front of Darien, "take this girl out of here,"

Darien looked at his mother with inquisitive eyes. Why was she acting like this? She said she wanted him to choose his own maid and now she was acting otherwise. The maid and some of the other servants came in to take Selena away.

"Mother, I choose this girl as my maid," he stated with a smirk.

"What?" his mother screamed shock and torment written on her face, "Darien, no way is this girl going to be your maid!"

"Mother, I choose this girl as my maid and that's final!" he demanded passing his mother and moving to Selena who was now awake.

"Please tell my mother who you are," he pleaded to her, "please tell her that you are Princess Serena,"

"I'm sorry you're highness but my name is Selena Tsukino and I'm not a princess," she replied while he helped her to her feet.

The thought of her sentence made her remember her dream, the dream of a little boy calling her a princess. Could she really be a princess and not know it?

"Don't you remember me?" he looked at her with sad eyes.

"No," she stated simply looking at him, "I'm sorry,"

"There you have it Darien, she's not Serena," Queen Adena raved, "it's time you get over Serena; I'll have to talk to your father about this,"

Darien felt his heart shrink into a pool of salty liquid. He couldn't believe that she didn't remember him or even know him. And to make matters worse his mother didn't want her to be his maid. However, he had to keep his word, and allow her to be his servant.

"Okay, that's fine," Darien sighed devastatingly.

Selena and Queen Adena's maid exited the room while the others stayed behind.

"Darien, I hope you don't regret this!" she exclaimed with a look of anger.

She left the room quickly slamming the door behind her. Andrew came closer to Darien who was looking at the closed door.

"Don't worry Darien, It'll work out,"

"Yeah, I hope so,"

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Selena had got settled into the palace quickly and now was ready to do her daily chores and stuff. However, after the prince found out that she was not Princess Serena he began to act rudely towards her and she became a little concern about it. She was giving a large room to stay in which was rather unlikely for a servant but she got adjusted to it just fine.

"Good Morning, your highness," Selena said bowing and then passing the Queen who was eating her breakfast alone.

"Good morning, Ms. Tsukino, could you get Prince Darien down here for me," she smiled, "and if he's sick give him something to eat but tell him I want him down here within twenty minutes."

"Yes, your majesty," she replied bowing and then hurried off to the princes' room.

When she arrived to his room she knocked on his door lightly. After receiving no answer she opened the door slowly.

"Prince Darien, are you alright?" she asked peering through the door.

"What do you want?" he snapped lifting up his head from his covers.

"Your mother wishes to see you," Selena bowed trying not to show her anger, "would you like something to eat, your highness?"

"Whatever, just get out," he replied pointing to the door as he drop back down in his bed.

'Of all the nerve?' thought Selena through gritted teeth as she closed the door, 'who did he think he was?'

Selena couldn't stand the way Darien was acting. He was acting like a child grumbling and whining like a baby when he did not get his own way. She told her parents she didn't want to serve him but NO they made her do it and now she had to put up with his ignorant attitude. Luckily for her she was getting good pay. If it wasn't for that she would have gone crazy a long time ago.

She made her way towards the kitchen to get the princes' breakfast. There she met her friend Lita who was cooking by the large stove.

"Lita, what are you doing here?" Selena asked surprised.

"I work here," Lita replied laying a plate of food in front of Selena, "for over a year now, I'm the cook,"

Selena smiled brightly at least she would have a friend to talk to while she stayed in this horrible place.

"That's great, well, I'll take this to the prince now," Selena said putting his food in a tray along with some tea, "we can talk later,"

"Okay," Lita replied to Selena who was already out of sight.

Selena climbed the golden stairs once more that lead to the princes' room. She knocked again this time louder than before. However, she didn't wait for an answer she just entered. When inside, there stood Darien lying on his bed with his covers up to his head. Selena placed his food on the table which was right next to his bed.

"Prince Darien, please wake up, your mother wants to see you now!" she demanded snatching the sheet off of him.

Darien sat up silently and looked at her with sad and mysterious eyes. He remained quiet for a while. His black hair covered his eyes where trails of tears could be seen. Then he spoke suddenly.

"I don't care," he muttered bowing his head.

"Stop acting like a baby!" she snapped back and quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Darien didn't rebuke her instead he closed his eyes, breathe in deeply and smiled at her. He wiped his face, got out of his bed and took out his jacket from his closet to cover his white T-shirt that he wore. He took his plate up from the tray, while Selena stood standing up by his bed.

"You're right, I am acting like a baby," he replied while quickly swallowing his egg, "thanks a lot Serena,"

With that he exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Selena was about to make noise when he opened back the door.

"Oh, yeah get this room clean up!"

"Get this room clean up," Selena mimicked the prince when the door was closed; "who does he think he is calling me Serena, my name is SELENA!"

Selena sat on his bed.

'Why me?'

_Well tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it sorry that's it's so long but you know how it is. So, just review._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	7. Memories

_PhantasyDreamer: I'm back and with a new chapter!! Obviously right? Thanks so much for all the reviews. Once again I don't own Salior Moon or its characters. I only own mine of course. I won't talk anymore so on with the story and I hope you enjoy it._

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 6: Memories_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

"_You're right, I am acting like a baby," he replied while quickly swallowing his egg, "thanks a lot Serena," With that he exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Selena was about to make noise when he opened back the door. "Oh, yeah get this room clean up!" "Get this room clean up," Selena mimicked the prince when the door was closed; "who does he think he is calling me Serena, my name is SELENA!!!" Selena sat on his bed. 'Why me?' _

_The story continues....._

Selena took her time as she cleaned up the princes' room. She made up his bed and cleared out the garbage. After she was through with that she went to clear a table where he kept some of his personal items. Located in front of her was a small picture surrounded in a wooden frame, of a small girl with blonde hair and a young boy that looked just like the prince. They were sitting together overlooking a ledge, where a beautiful lake stood behind them.

'This picture looks so familiar' thought Selena brushing her hand on the glass frame.

She looked harder at the picture, the young boy reminded her of the boy in her dream. He looked exactly like him. But it couldn't be? Could she be someone she didn't know about? She stopped for a moment as she rubbed her head from the pain she felt. She stepped backwards falling to the floor and accidentally pulling out the drawer from the table. It fell to the floor right next to her.

"What's this?" she whispered picking up a small pink heart music locket.

She looked at it intently.

_DOWNSTAIRS_

"Darien, I'm so sorry for the way I acted about your maid," Queen Adena replied walking into the large living room, "I just don't want you to think that I hate the girl,"

"I understand, mother" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Please, promise me, you will marry the princess I've found for you, Darien it's for the best," she smiled weakly begging him.

"I'll see what I can do," he smiled giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and proceeding to leave the room.

"Oh, Darien, I almost forgot, I've received news that you're princess is coming earlier than expected," she started giving a daring smile, "she'll be here tomorrow"

"WHAT?!?" he yelled raising an eyebrow, "but I didn't expect her till next week," he sighed leaving, "okay, I guess I'll have to get prepared then,"

"You're right, besides you have to get new garments," she replied moving towards him, "go to town and get something for her arrival"

"Okay I'll be sure to do that," he replied heading to his room.

"Today and get your maid down here, I want her immediately."

_PRINCE DARIEN'S ROOM_

Selena spins the screw on the locket and the sentimental music began to play. She closed her eyes as the music entered her mind. Memories flooded her thoughts.

_FLASHBACK_

Serena looked up at Darien, shock reflected in her eyes. She watched as he placed a medium sized box in her hand. They were currently sitting on a bench when all of this occurred. Serena gazed at the box not knowing what to do. She reluctantly opened it when she got a reassuring smile from Darien. As she opened the black box she gasped at the sight of a medium sized heart music locket located inside.

"Oh, thank you Darien!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Here let me show you how it works," he said taking the locket, spinning a tiny screw and opening it. Sentimental music began to play as small pink hearts spin in a pool of pink liquid.

"I love it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you first about not wanting to marry you, I just want to be your best friend," he said with a smirk.

"It's okay, I want to be your best friend too Darien, it's just that I want to marry someone for love and not because of destiny," she said smiling.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"What was that?" Selena asked herself rubbing her head, "Did I just see myself as a princess?"

'Must be a dream'

She got up with the locket still in hand.

'Wow, this is so beautiful, I wonder who it belonged to?' she smiled at it.

Meanwhile Prince Darien walked into the room at that very moment to see his maid holding his most valuable possession. Anger rose in his face as he looked at the locket in her hand. He ran to her, held her hand tightly as he glared at her.

"What are you doing with that?" Darien screamed snatching the locket out of her hand.

She fell to the floor with a loud thump and she struggled to get up.

"Your highness, I'm... I'm very sorry I..." Selena replied bowing while getting up.

"GET OUT, NOW!!!" he yelled pointing to the door.

Selena ran out of the room. She sighed as tears trickled down her check. She couldn't believe the Prince would act so rudely towards her. It wasn't her fault the locket was just too pretty. She walked down the golden stairs heading into the living room where the queen sat; she couldn't help but think of the locket.

"There you are," the Queen beamed pulling Selena into a chair, "get in here Raye,"

A slim girl with long black hair reaching her mid back walked into the room. She wore a maid suit like Selena. She had dark black eyes that looked seriously at the Queen. The queen had told Selena upon arrival to the palace that her hair would have to be cut, because it was too long for her duties as a maid.

"Yes, your highness,"

"Make sure her hair is shoulder length," the Queen ordered.

_IN DARIEN'S ROOM_

Darien sat on his bed as he contemplated on what just happened. How dare she go through his personal items? He frowned as he looked at the locket that he had given Serena for her seventh and last birthday. Oh, how he missed her smile and vibrant personality. And now, since his bride-to-be was soon on her way he wasn't the least bit excited. He knew however he would have to be happy and get over Serena one way or another.

'I'll never forget you Serena' he thought touching the pink locket.

_FLASHBACK_

King Damien and Queen Serenity were in the snowy garden waiting for news from their guards about their missing child. They waited patiently for them to arrive. Few minutes passed by and a troop of guards walked up to them.

"Your Highness, we've looked everywhere but still there is no sign of Princess Serena," one of the guard replied while bowing.

"Keep looking!" King Damien screamed with rage.

It had only been a few days since the battle with Queen Beryl and the entire kingdom was quiet. The guards searched on and on since her disappearance and it seemed that her body had just disappeared into thin air. Her parents were eager and scared that they had lost their only child so they waited hoping for good news. Darien and his family came to visit them to offer some support.

Queen Adena walked over to Queen Serenity who was sitting in front of the frozen lake that Princess Serena stood in front of only 6 months ago. She was kneeling down and sobbing silently clutching her brown coat.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Queen Adena asked kneeling by her friend.

"I'm fine I just miss my baby that's all," she replied sniffling back some tears.

"It's okay, everything will be alright," Queen Adena smiled hugging her best friend.

Queen Serenity stood up with a little help from her friend. She was still crying a little. The king saw this and walked towards her trying to calm her down but she walked the other way. She felt angry and thought the only one to take out her anger on would be him.

"This is your entire fault Damien!" she yelled at him while moving her silver hair out of her face, "you know Darien was too weak to help Serena up and you weren't there to help him!"

"What? I was unconscious," the king said with a surprised look running his hand through his brown flaky hair.

How could his wife blame him for this? It wasn't his fault. The two continued to argue some more on the matter while the prince's parents looked on. Darien on the other hand watched at the way his friend's parents were acting and he couldn't help but blame himself. It was not King Damien's fault it was his. His weakness was the reason she fell.

"Stop it, I can't take it anymore!" Darien screamed trying to break them apart, "it was my fault I wasn't strong enough to pull her up, so stop fighting!"

Everyone became silent as they look at the young prince. Tears ran down his face as he looked at them.

"Darien," his mother said moving towards him with her arms stretched out.

"Mother," he said staggering and quickly run further into the cold snowy garden.

His father saw this and ran after him. He caught up to Darien who was sitting by a nearby tree trunk. Leaves were no where to be seen and the atmosphere was getting colder by the minute. King Rudolph walked up to his son and sat next to him in the snow.

"Dad, I tried to save her but I couldn't," he sighed looking at his father's blond hair.

"Son it's not your fault," he replied placing a hand on his shoulder, "you can't beat yourself up because you couldn't save her,"

"I wish I could believe that," Darien whispered throwing a few snow balls, "then why is Queen Serenity blaming me?"

"She's just frustrated," he smiled at his son, "she just lost her only child and she is not blaming you,"

Darien looked at his father's face hoping he could believe him. The king gave his son a strong hug as they walked back towards the group.

"This is for you Darien," Queen Serenity said smiling as she gave the locket to Darien.

"But I..." he started.

"To remember Serena by," she smiled kissing him on his forehead, "I don't blame you, Darien dear; you could not have prevented this from happening."

Darien smiled at least he knew they didn't blame him. He felt a little happier now. He gave her a weak hug and then he looked back at his father.

"Just have hope, Darien, that one day Serena will come back," his father said as they all smiled together.

"I will father, I will,"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I've been hoping for years and she'll never come back," he got up from his bed and put the locket back in the drawer, "It's time I move on, goodbye, Serena."

He sighed heading to his bathroom.

_IN THE STABLE_

"There that's clean out," Raye said helping Serena clean out the stable.

After Raye had finished cutting her hair they went to the stable to get the horses ready for the Prince's journey to town. Selena couldn't believe that she had to cut her hair all the length was gone and she felt rather strange. Her hair was not shoulder length instead it reached her neck, rather shorter than expected. She almost cried when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been that length for as far back as she could remember.

"Whose horse is this?" she asked touching the horse that neighed loudly at her.

It was a brown horse that had a white star shape spot in the middle of its head. The horse was held in a cage and a sign stood on the door that said 'Must not leave stable'

"I think I've heard it belongs to a Princess Serena, but its Prince Darien's own now, it's called Sugar," she smiled taking two horses into each stables, "it doesn't like people very much but it seems to like you, strange."

Raye shrugged.

'Sugar' Selena thought.

The name sticks out bluntly in her head. So many names were coming in her head and she was getting confused at ever moment. Who was this Princess Serena and why did she feel like she knew her somehow?

"So you've been working here long?" Selena asked picking up a brush.

"Yeah, it's been great," Raye smiled pulling her back length hair in a low ponytail, "The King and Queen are very nice people,"

Selena looked at her skeptically. Was she serious? The Queen hated her and the King she hadn't seen since her arrival to the palace. How could they be nice? She looked at her curiously with her light blue eyes.

"What about the prince?"

"He's nice when he wants to be," Raye sniffed brushing one of the horses, "you just got to know how to deal with him,"

"I seriously can't stand him, he's arrogant, rude and even violent," she cringed remembering her fall to the floor, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't his maid, he tries to treat me like dirt,"

"You should say that," Raye warned looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because he's right behind you," she replied bowing at the sight of Prince Darien.

"Oh, Prince Darien, what a pleasant surprise," she said with as much sarcasm as possible.

She quickly bowed as she moved to get his horse. Darien frowned at what he heard when he entered the stable. She called him arrogant? How dare she? He wore a navy blue short sleeve suit with gold patterns on the shoulder area and a navy blue cape on his back.

"We'll need an extra horse," he said sternly.

"Um... why your highness?" Selena asked meekly.

"Because you're coming Selena," he replied pulling out the extra horse.

"But ... I ..." she tried to make an excuse.

"You are my maid aren't you?" he asked looking at her with his serious midnight blue eyes.

She gulped. She would have to be stuck with this prince for the rest of the day. Andrew made his way into the stable got onto his black horse and rode out. Prince Darien did the same getting onto a black horse as well. Selena tried but had some trouble getting on. She had never ridden a horse before and she knew it would be a challenge. She rode a white horse.

As soon as they left the stable they moved to exit the palace grounds when Queen Adena called out to her son. She had to talk to him before he headed into town. The Queen walked up to Darien who was on his horse moving.

"Darien why don't you take the carriage to town, it would be much faster," she replied looking at him seriously.

"I know but I would rather take the route into the woods, mother," he smiled back at her.

"Okay, but be back before suppertime, your father is coming tonight," the Queen giggled walking away.

"Let's go!!" he yelled making his horse move while the others followed.

"Your Highness, I'm having some trouble with this horse!" Selena cried out to the prince when the palace was out of sight.

"Can you help me?!!" she yelled sliding off the horses' back and falling to the floor.

'That's the second time today' she thought rubbing her back.

"Do it yourself," he muttered stopping his horse.

"Come on Dare give the girl a break," Andrew smiled stopping his horse also and getting off, "she may be your maid but she still is a human being,"

"Thank you sir," Selena smiled standing up.

"Just call me Andrew," he smirked helping her onto the horse again.

Andrew told her how to handle the horse. He wore a white shirt and a brown pant. After she had gotten the instructions they continued to ride further into the woods. Andrew was now ahead with Darien who looked at him skeptically.

"What are you doing?" he asked his friend.

"Listen Darien, I'm not going to treat your maid like an animal," Andrew barked at him.

"She's my maid and I can treat her how I want to and I don't expect you to give her any special treatment,"

"You're just bitter because she's not Serena and now you're taking out your anger and frustration on her," Andrew spat coldly at Darien.

"What? That's crazy," Darien said laughing loudly.

"I'm right here!" Selena yelled to the gentlemen on horses in front of her, "I can hear what you are saying about me,"

Darien shot her a glare telling her to shut up. She looked back at him angrily but there was nothing she could do about it. They were moving along smoothly until her horse started to neigh loudly and kick up its legs in the air. Although getting the instructions from Andrew that helped her out before she was so scared that she started to lose control of the horse.

The horse galloped ahead passing both Darien and Andrew heading further into the woods. It continued to run heading straight to a high cliff. Selena hanged onto the horse for dear life as she watched as the horse speed towards the cliff. Not stopping and heading straight towards it.

"Help!!" she screamed holding the bridle tightly as she looked at the upcoming cliff.

_Well Please review, I want some comments. This chapter was good if I do say so myself. The next chapter is when the princess will arrive but I want a suggestion on which I should choose between Salior Pluto and Sailor Neptune to be the princess. If I can't make up my mind I'll create my own character. But in the meantime tell me what you think about the idea. And one more thing I don't know much about horses so go easy on me with that. Once again please review!! smiles wholeheartedly_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	8. The Princess Arrival

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey, there, first of all sorry for the long wait. I was starting to get writers block but now I'm back on track. I would like to thank all of you who voted on which Princess I should use. It meant a lot to me. Well, enjoy the story and when you're done you'll find out which princess I chose. _

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 7: The Princess Arrival_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

_They were moving along smoothly until her horse started to neigh loudly and kick up its legs in the air. Although getting the instructions from Andrew that helped her out before she was so scared that she started to lose control of the horse. The horse galloped ahead passing both Darien and Andrew heading further into the woods. It continued to run heading straight to a high cliff. Selena hanged onto the horse for dear life as she watched as the horse speed towards the cliff. Not stopping and heading straight towards it. "Help!!" she screamed holding the bridle tightly as she looked at the upcoming cliff._

_The story continues....._

The horse moved closer towards the cliff. Selena tried her best to get off the horse but it was no use the horse held her down.

'Oh no, I got to do something,' she thought moving to get off the horse.

She tried desperately one last time as she pulled the bridle. But it didn't work, finally she saw a branch leaning down up ahead. She reached out for it and grabbed it while the horse galloped away. Releasing the branch she fell to the floor. Andrew and Darien raced towards her as she struggled to get up.

"I'm very sorry, your Highness," Selena replied meekly bowing her head, "It was an acci-"

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked helping her up.

"I'm fine," she smiled embarrassingly.

"Let's get out of here, we have no more time to waste," Darien spat giving Selena a glare, "I'm late as it is,"

They galloped into the woods heading closer towards the town with Selena riding with Andrew on his horse.

_TOWN SQUARE_

People ran from all over the town to watch as Prince Darien galloped into the town square on his horse. Many bowed as he passed by and tried to touch him as if he was some kind of god.

"Your highness" a red hair lady came up to him beaming while bowing.

"Good day, my fair lady," he smiled as the young girl fainted by just the utterance of his voice.

Her mother carried her away whispering "I'm sorry your highness, she doesn't see royalty very often,"

"It is alright," he smirked moving towards the store.

Selena was shocked the least to see the way he was acting so nicely towards his people, so kind and gentle. And yet he would treat her so badly.

They all arrived to the clothes store later than expect since they got lost in the woods. However, they finally made it and Darien was truly happy now since he was blaming Selena every half a second. Andrew and Darien proceeded into the store with Selena traveling slowly behind. Her clothes were smudge with dirt and she was very angry with the Prince for his rude behavior towards her. She wore a black knee length skirt and a white blouse. Once inside they looked around until the prince started picking out clothes.

Andrew sat in a chair reading a book while Selena sat next to him staring at the Prince.

'Why does the Prince have to be such a jerk?' she thought questioning herself.

She gazed at him for a while he was quite handsome. Short straight ebony hair that extends to his ears and face and the most mysterious dark blue eyes she had ever seen. But most of the time he was so cold towards her that it scared her. It was as if he had lost someone that meant the world to him. The thought ran cross her mind, Serena, that girl in the picture must be the one that he had lost.

'Maybe if I act nicer to him he may act differently towards me?' she thought smiling.

"Uh, Selena shouldn't you be helping the Prince?" asked Andrew raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, my bad," she giggled running towards Darien who was in front of a mirror.

"Prince Darien may I help you?" Selena asked meekly looking at him with pleading eyes.

He was trying on a suit. He turned to her looking at her with warm eyes.

"Yes, you can help," he replied softly.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought confused, 'Remember she is not Serena!'

Selena helped the prince pick out some suits for his engagement with his princess. Several hours passed as the prince searched for a new garment. After trying on some more he finally put on a white suit with golden pattern design on the chest area of the jacket and on the wrist area. He also bought 4 other suits but his favorite was the one Selena had picked out for him.

"This is perfect!" she smiled at Darien who was wearing the suit that she had picked out for him.

"It's really nice," he replied sternly going back in the room to change his clothes, "We should go now my mother must be furious since my dad is coming home,"

Prince Darien sighed as he walked towards the counter. Selena wanted to talk to him about his depression but she was afraid of what he might say to her so she didn't. She just stood still. Andrew came up to her to help break her out of her gaze.

"He's a little bummed out about meeting his princess," Andrew smirked.

"Princess?" she asked shocked, "Why is he bummed out?"

"Because he's supposed to marry at age 21 but the princess he was supposed to marry is dead," Andrew whispered so that Darien could not hear.

"Oh, that's really sad," she replied realizing that the girl in the picture must be the one that he had lost.

"Andrew, Selena let's go!!" the prince shouted exiting the store.

They all departed from the store. Prince Darien climbed onto his horse while Andrew did the same helping Selena onto his horse as well. Selena and Andrew had not finished their conversation in the store and quite frequently she couldn't keep her mind off of it.

They headed towards the woods as the sunset and the place started to grow dark. When they got deeper into the woods, a log laid in their pathway blocking their path. Selena sighed as she looked at their predicament.

"What are we going to do?" she asked getting off the horse with a little help from Andrew.

"We have to get it out of our way," Darien whispered going towards the log with Andrew following behind.

"How hard could that be?" Andrew assumed.

Before the prince was able to move the log out of his way, a man sneaked up behind him clutching a sword close to his neck. He held it close making him nervous to move. Selena gasp at the sight of Darien being held by a thief while Andrew stood still.

"Give me all of your money!" he demanded in a husky voice slowly easing his grip on Darien.

Darien smirked, "Let me get it, it's in the horses' saddle," he replied as the man let him go.

His henchmen came up behind Selena and Andrew pointing their knives in their direction. They were both standing next to the black horse. Selena stood silent trying not to shiver or scream.

"Don't try any funny stuff," he warned raking his messy brown hair.

The prince walked slowly to his horse as he drew out his money. He threw it on the floor effortlessly. He watched cautiously as the thief itched towards it, as soon as he touched the bag Darien pulled out his sword ready for battle.

Andrew himself got the upper hand of the two other men who were behind him and he also drew his sword for battle. Swishing and clanging of the swords could be heard as the 2 men fought bravely against the thieves. The leader of the group saw this and was really furious. So he ran and grabbed Selena before the 2 guys could notice anything. Clutching a small knife close to her throat, he held her wrist making it impossible to move.

"No one move or the girl gets hurt!!" he yelled in a rough voice.

Darien turned around to see his maid being held hostage by a tall man, her hand gripping his wrist. He had long black hair that was held in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. The 2 other guys who were knocked down stood up instantly cornering both Darien and Andrew.

"NO!!" he whispered in defeat.

_AT THE PALACE_

The King had just entered the palace after returning from his long journey to the Cyclone Islands for 2 months. He was greeted by his wife who ran to give him a big hug.

"Oh, Rudolph I'm so happy that you have return to us safely," she smirked.

"My darling, I'm so delighted to see you too," he smiled giving his wife a passionate kiss.

They both walked into the living room area each of them sitting down in their own chair.

Holding her hand he asked giving her a smirk, "Now, where is my son?"

"Darien, went to town to get new garments," she sighed, "you know he is meeting his bride-to-be tomorrow,"

"Oh, wow, my how time flies," he laughed raking his blond beard.

He chuckled for a while longer and then he started asking, "So how has he been?"

"Darien has been having some problems," she started shuttering at the thought of it, "he's been constantly talking about Serena, having nightmares and other things. And now he hired a maid who he purposively thought was Serena when she first arrived"

"Well, I guess you have me to blame for that," he chuckled, "besides I gave Darien the idea of Serena coming back to us someday but I never thought he would listen,"

"Rudolph how could you!" the queen shrieked.

"Excuse me your Highness," Raye busted into the room.

"Yes?" she asked irritated.

"Your majesty, the prince has not returned from his journey as of yet," she whispered bowing.

"Thank you Raye, that will be all" she forced a smiled ushering her to vacate the room.

'I hope Selena is alright' she thought exiting the room.

_IN THE FOREST_

"Please don't!" he pleaded trying to stop him.

"Give us your money and the girl would be set free," he replied loosen his grip on her neck.

"Okay," he sighed picking up the bag from the floor, "promise me the girl will be alright"

"Yes, she will," he smirked.

"Darien, No!!" Andrew screamed as a tall man also cornered him.

The prince signaled to Selena to hit the man right in his face with her fist. She waited for a while before she made her move. Sweat flowed slowly down her face as she watch Darien move closer to the thief. He lowered the knife away from her throat slowly; she waited till the knife was far away from her throat to make her move.

"NOW!!" he yelled.

She hit him hard making him cry out loud for his nose. Selena ran towards Darien and he ushered her aside as he finished battling with the remaining thieves.

Andrew and he continued to finish the battle but the leader decided to leave his mark on the prince. He used his knife to cut Darien right on his left arm. He cried out in pain as he looked up to see the thieves retreating. His vision became foggy as everything began to turn black.

"Prince Darien!!" was the last thing he heard as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Moments later he woke up to see a large fireplace in front of him where Andrew and Selena sat talking away. The breeze of the dark night was blowing lightly.

"Uh..." he muttered stiffening to the striking pain he felt in his arm.

"Prince Darien are you alright?" Selena asked noticing that he had just awoken.

She ran up to him since he was leaning on a tree trunk. She touched his arm and he screamed loudly. Andrew came up to Selena and smiled.

"Don't worry Selena, he'll be alright," he smirked as Darien looked at his bandaged knee.

"I hope so," she sighed.

"Wha...What happened?" he asked, "Where are the thieves?"

"There gone," she looked at his arm that was bleeding rapidly.

Andrew got up from his kneeling position as he said, "Selena, I'm going to find some more fire wood, I'll be right back"

As soon as he left she decided that she should find a way to stop the prince from bleeding to death. She loosened the piece of cloth that she had attached around his arm. The prince watched in amazement as she struggled to pull off his sleeve. Ripping the entire dark blue left arm sleeve off with a little help from Darien she quickly wrapped it again around his arm.

"Thank you," he whispered giving her a perfect smirk.

"Your welcome," she smiled getting up.

"Wait!" he yelled struggling to move but he fell back down, "Selena I'm sorry for treating you so badly. It's not your fault that you're not Serena. Can't we just be friends?"

"I appreciate, your honesty your highness but it is not necessary," she replied solemnly.

"Yes, it is" he made his way to his feet staggering a little, "I, Prince Darien of the Shields kingdom kindly ask for your forgiveness,"

"You are forgiven," she smiled standing right in front of him.

'Why does she have to look so much like Serena,' he thought starting to feel a little dizzy.

They were just standing a few inches away from each other and without warning he fell into her arms while his weight bearing down on her. Andrew came up on the scene to see the prince leaning on Selena as if ready to faint. He helped her move him to a nearby tree trunk.

"I'm sorry," he smirked when he was sitting down.

"Good night your highness," Selena smiled going to lie on the grass nearby the fire, "Good night Andrew."

The two boys whispered a good night to Selena and sat down to talk some more about the events that took place moments before. Darien still felt weak after losing so much blood but luckily for him the bleeding had stopped.

"So are you excited to meet her?" Andrew asked skeptically as Darien looked at the brightly lit moon above.

"No, I'm not," he sighed bowing his head, "I sometimes wish I could reverse what happened to Serena and I know I would be a lot happier if she was alive."

He forced a smile trying to hide his tears.

"It will be alright, Darien no matter who you marry, Serena will always be in your heart" he got up to lie down in another portion of the grass far away from Darien and Selena but close to the horse.

Selena lay silently as she thought of what the prince had just said. It saddens her to see him sad over Princess Serena but for some odd reason she felt as if she knew the kind of pain he felt.

_THE NEXT DAY_

The heat of the morning sun bare down on Selena as she stirred to move. She woke up to feel a warm cloth over her body. She lifted it up to realize that it was Prince Darien's cloak. As soon as she got up the prince woke up from his slumber.

"You were shivering," he whispered as she picked up the cloak.

"Thank you," she smiled weakly.

She plucked out the piece of grass that was stuck in her short neck length hair. After she was finished and Andrew had woken up they decided to head back to the palace. The ride back home was silent as all of them contemplated on what was going to happen when they would arrive home.

"Darien, you're home at last, I was so worried!!" his mother shrieked running up to his horse that abruptly stopped.

He got off of his horse and so did Selena and Andrew. Darien received a heart-warming hug from his mother.

"It's nice to see you too mother," he smirked seeing his father walk up to him.

"Come here son!!" King Rudolph smiled pulling his son into a strong hug.

"Father its good to see you too," the prince smiled.

"Darien what happened?" Queen Adena asked dragging her son towards the palace, "You have to get that your arm fixed right now and your princess is soon on her way,"

The King went over to talk to Andrew whom he hadn't seen in a long time. Darien and Andrew had been best friends from childhood and most often he would visit the palace occasionally. Right after Serena's disappearance Darien met Andrew in his swordsmanship class and the two had been best friends ever since.

"So, Andrew my son how have you been?" the King smiled giving Andrew a hug.

"I'm doing well," he started touching Selena's shoulder, "Have you met Darien's maid Selena?" he asked pointing Selena out to the King.

"Ms. Selena, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied giving her a warm smile.

"Nice meeting you too, your highness," she bowed lowly.

"It is not necessary to bow," he smirked taking her hand and leading her inside the palace as if she was a princess. Andrew followed closely behind.

'She looks a lot like Serena; I can see why my son made the mistake' he thought entered the palace gates.

Minutes turned into hours as Darien got prepared to meet his bride to be for the first time. Selena helped him get ready as the other servants ran up and down to make sure that the palace was spotless. The announcement was made.

Men with trumpets played in the hallway as the princess walked from her carriage and headed slowly up the stairs. Darien stood anxiously at the end of the hallway waiting to see her face. He imagined to himself that it was Serena who was coming up the stairs but he quickly dismissed that thought.

"Well, here goes nothing," he whispered slowly.

"PRESENTING!!" a short man made his way in front as he spread a red carpet onto the floor, "YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCESS TRISHA MAYLO!!!!"

_Yes, I have finished. At last!! Well, don't worry; I'm going to make the next chapter right now!!_

_So I'll see you later and please Review!!!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	9. The Plan

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey, I'm back. Been a long time since my last update and I'm real sorry. You guys should know that my computer did break down and it took me a while to get it fixed. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and don't worry, I will try and update more quickly as long as I don't have too much school work. Before I forget, I don't own Salior Moon only my one of a kind characters. Chao!_

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 8: The Plan_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

_Men with trumpets played in the hallway as the princess walked from her carriage and headed slowly up the stairs. Darien stood anxiously at the end of the hallway waiting to see her face. He imagined to himself that it was Serena who was coming up the stairs but he quickly dismissed that thought. "Well, here goes nothing," he whispered slowly. _

"_PRESENTING!" a short man made is way in front as he spread a red carpet onto the floor. "HER ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCESS TRISTA MAYLO!"_

_The story continues..._

The princess walked up towards the end of the hall, all eyes glaring at her. She had long black hair with green highlights that stretched to her knees and part of it was held in a small donut. She wore a lilac floor length short sleeve dress with white petal designs on the skirt area. She also wore white gloves that came up to her elbows. Her reddish brown eyes shone with excitement as she entered closer towards the prince.

Behind her stood an elderly woman who was her mother. She had dark brown hair that reached her mid back; it was pin up with each piece of her hair overlapping the other while few fell down the sides of her face. She wore a black long sleeve dress that touched her ankle with white pearls on her neck and wrists.

"Your highness, Prince Darien it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Trista smiled bowing while stretching out her hand towards his.

He held her hand and kissed it then replied, "The pleasure is all mine,"

He wore a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. Selena watched cautiously at the two figures in front of her, she couldn't help but feel a little inch of Jealousy. Looking at the way the Prince acted so nicely towards the Princess made her feel sad. Darien sighed trying not to show how nervous he was. I mean he was getting married to this girl and he knew nothing about her. Good thing he had a plan.

The servants led her to the room that they had prepared for her. Selena followed the prince as he went into the garden while the king and queen went to speak to the princess's mother.

"Your highness is everything alright?" Selena asked watching the prince sit on a large bench.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smirked looking at the small fountain in front of him, "You know if I said I wasn't the least bit nervous when I saw Princess Trista, I would be lying,"

Selena chuckled a little at the Princes' honesty. She stood looking at the foundation that was located in front of him while he gazed at the sky. The garden was filled with red fresh roses; almost everywhere Selena turned she saw roses. It was a sight to observe. She turned her attention back to him and asked, "Your highness, if it is okay with you, could you tell me a little something about Princess Serena?"

She asked a little nervous, wondering if he would answer and not think she was peering into his life. After all he was the prince and the little a servant knew about their master the better. He looked at her wondering why she cared so much about his best friend but he ignored the thought as he decided to just tell her.

"Well, where to start?" he asked rubbing his hand through his black hair, "Well, she was my best friend and future wife to be. She was a very energetic person and someone you would like to be around. Selena you sometimes remind me of her, but not because of the way you look but because you have the exact same blue exciting eyes that she had."

"Oh," she replied touching her cheek that was red from blushing, "so what happened to her?"

"She fell over tragically in a waterfall and went missing for days, we just assumed that she was dead because we couldn't find her body," the prince became grim as memories flooded his head.

"Oh, my" Selena replied crossing her arms around her stomach.

Darien got up and turned to Selena who had a terrible look on her face. "It was my fault for letting her fall, but I know I tried," he smiled weakly trying to brighten up his mood, "I know now not blame myself for what happened"

Selena looked at the prince as if she knew exactly what happened and as if she was right there. Images flood through her mind as she saw water and strong currents, pulling a girl down. She saw the girl fight the currents but failed as she fell over the cliff. She stood still as her vision became blurry and she felt dizzy. Her once crystal blue eyes were now turning gray as she closed her eyes while the earth started to spin around her. Slowly she staggered forward as she fell towards the floor.

Luckily for her the prince saw her strange behavior and caught her before she hit the grassy ground.

"Selena! Selena, wake up!" he shouted but there was no response. He brushed his hand across her face moving three strands of her neck length blond hair out of her face.

Her face had instantly turned pale as a peach. He quickly grabbed her in his arms trying not to injure his arm again and hurried inside of the palace with her.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Selena slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in her room. The sun lit up the room brightly. She looked at herself to see a cream blanket covering her towards her chest. Sitting up she turned to her left to see Prince Darien sitting in a chair while leaning on the left side of her bed sheet, asleep.

'Was this a Dream?' she thought asking herself, the Prince was really worried about her that he waited to see if she was alright.

"Prince Darien," she whispered lightly hitting his cheek.

He woke up and grabbed her wrist immediately asking her if she was alright. He looked at her with deep concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "but why are you here?"

"Well, after you fainted I had my doctors check you out to make sure you were okay, and they said that you just needed some rest since you were a little stressed," he explained rubbing his eyes, "so I decided to wait until you woke up, even though it took an hour,"

He chuckle making Selena laugh a little, she felt a lot better but she couldn't understand why she fainted and what happened when she saw visions of a young girl. She smiled more and wondered why she kept feeling like she knew a lot more about the prince even though she had just met him.

"Your highness, why aren't you with the princess?" she asked skeptically rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm not allowed to meet with her yet, not until my parents have finished discussing the terms of our courtship." He replied looking at her seriously.

"Okay," she replied gloomy playing with her hair.

"So do you think you're up to go visiting your parents today?" he asked seeing that her face had instantly brightened up.

"You mean?" she asked unsure.

"Yes," he replied sitting up in his chair.

"Thank you, your highness!" she screamed as she lunge a big hug at him.

Prince Darien blushed deeply as he remembered when he had a huge hug like that from his best friend. Smirking he returned the hug and she immediately let go when she realized what she was doing. Selena explained to him that she would like it if her friends could come along with her and he instantly agreed.

"But you must be home before sun down," he warned getting out of the chair.

"Thank you," she smiled as he left.

Darien closed the door behind him and sighed, the more he tried to forget about Serena. The more Selena made him remember. He walked slowly to the conference room where his parents were speaking with Queen Olivia.

_IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM_

"So what you're saying to me is that Prince Darien wants to date my daughter for a year?" Queen Olivia asked astonished by what they were thinking.

"Yes, he does," Queen Adena replied sweetly.

"I can't see the possibility of that," the brown hair lady replied grimly.

"Why not?" King Rudolph questioned a little agitated, "I mean these are my son's wishes,"

"You see, it is customary in our kingdom for a couple to date for 1 month and then they would arrange for marriage,"

"Well, our son has request one year and if not he refuses to marry the princess." Queen Adena replied sternly.

Queen Olivia thought about it for a moment. She really wanted her daughter to marry Prince Darien and if he did not, things would not go the way she wanted them to. She had no choice so she did the impossible.

"Okay, I guess I would have to agree with the arrangement, but just one year and no longer," she smiled putting up her index finger to really warn them, "and then the marriage will commence. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" they all replied simultaneously.

_OUTSIDE THE PALACE_

"I can't believe the prince allowed you to visit your parents today," Lita sighed getting onto a light brown horse, "and he's even nice enough to let us come along,"

The girls were out of their regular maid outfits and wore a jeans pant with a t-shirt.

"Yeah," Raye smiled at Selena, "Selena do you think that the prince might have a soft spot for you?"

Selena stood still looking at the horse in front of her. She was gazing off into the space thinking about the prince. She kept wondering why she felt as if she was a princess, as if this life of living in a palace was one that she was accustomed to, one of fancy dances and thrilling adventure. She smiled as she imagined herself being married to Prince Darien. Wearing a perfect wedding gown, pretty flowers, grand hairstyle and all other things she could deal with.

"Selena…can you hear me?" Raye asked seeing the goofy look on her face.

"SELENA!" Lita yelled.

"Huh, what?" she asked as if just getting back to reality.

"Forget it," Raye replied getting onto her horse.

They all exited the palace gates and headed deeper into the woods. They kept riding until they came to Selena's house. Selena was still puzzled by what the girls were saying but she just ignored it. When they arrived on the grounds she got off her horse and walked up to her cottage home.

"Mom!" she yelled walking slowly with her friends behind her.

"Selena you came back!" her mother asked running up towards her, "and you cut your hair,"

"Yeah, I was required to," she smiled back.

Hugging her mother tightly she sighed. Her mother was so overjoyed that she led them back to their home immediately.

"Ken! Selena's home!" she yelled opening the door wide while pulling her daughter inside.

The house was small and brilliantly clean. Raye and Lita entered it slowly. Sammy was not home since he was going to the school that was provided for the children of the town. Selena smiled as her father entered the house coming from the yard.

"Selena you're back so soon," he replied sitting by the kitchen table, "has the prince let you go?"

"No," she smiled as she hugged him, "he gave me the opportunity to visit my family and I brought along some friends," she stated pointing to Raye and Lita, "Mom, Dad, this is Raye and Lita, they're also servants at the palace."

"Nice to me you two," Lita and Raye replied simultaneously.

Selena's parents greeted the 2 girls warmly into their home. Ilene made some tea and served it to the girls. They all sat around the table.

"So how do you like living in the palace?" Ilene asked brightly sitting down.

"It's so great Mom, I feel like a real princess and the prince and I are real friends," she smiled brightly, "But he always talks about some princess,"

She sighed deeply.

"What's her name?" her father asked skeptically.

"Well, he says her name is Princess Serena," Selena replied with a small smile.

Her father looked at her like he was in a state of shock.

'Princess Serena?' he thought looking grimly at them, 'but I thought she was gone?'

"Dear are you all right?" Ilene asked her husband who stared off into space.

_BACK AT THE PALACE_

It was now late in the afternoon and Selena had not arrived back home as of yet. Prince Darien was furious that she was not here. He kept grumbling silently to himself as the palace guards stared him curiously. He really didn't care what they thought. All that was bothering him was why his maid had not returned as of yet.

He had managed to stay clear of his parents for the while since the arrival of the princess. He knew he had a decision to make and had to do it soon. He smirk a little as he remembered Selena's fainting incident earlier today. Oh how he wished she was his princess which would make it so easy for him to get married. He was standing on the small balcony staring at the rose garden.

'Where are you Selena?' he asked himself sighing loudly.

He didn't realize Andrew coming up behind him. He hadn't spoken to him since early this morning after arriving to the palace. So he was surprised to see him standing there.

"Andrew," Darien replied softly while turning around.

"I just came to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow," he started slowly, "I have to return home to my parents, something has come up with my family, it's kind of an emergency."

"Understood," Darien stated deep in thought still gazing at the scenery.

He became silent once again as Andrew stood there wondering what was going on in his best friend's head. He let out a deep sigh.

"You really like her don't you?" Andrew asked teasing him.

"Yeah, I do but I…" he replied getting caught off guard, "Wait, who are we talking about?"

"Selena, you can't fool me," Andrew smirked getting ready to leave, "just remember you have to marry the princess and I'll see you in two weeks."

Darien smiled a little as Andrew drifted out of sight. Andrew sure knew how to get him to speak the truth about something that was bothering him. Darien knew that dinner would be served soon so he waited outside a little longer. He breathe in deeply as he heard his mother raving inside about her personal maid, Raye. She was screaming loudly and looking for her son. Darien stood outside waiting for his mother to find him because he knew that she would be very enraged with him.

"Darien!" she yelled finally finding him on the balcony.

"Mother," he replied miserably without looking behind him.

"Darien, have you seen my maid, Raye, I can't seem to find her anywhere?" she started looking at her son who seemed to be dreaming again, "Darien are you listening to me? Besides where is your maid?"

She wore a light purple long sleeve v-neck wrap dress. The wrap went around her waist and the remainder of the dress flew down to her ankles. He remained silent for a while. Then finally he answered getting ready to take the insults from his mother.

"She went home,"

"WHAT!" his mother screamed at him, "How dare you Darien Shields, send her home without my permission?"

"I-I just-"

"Darien, I know you have a soft spot for your maid but you got to stop treating her like your friend and not as your servant," she stated staring him seriously while touching his face.

"You're right mother," he smiled touching her shoulder and looking down at her, "I will do that as soon as she returns from her home,"

"Good, now come on dinner is ready," she replied heading back inside to the dinning room.

He followed quickly behind her. Darien and his parents sat down waiting for the princess to enter the dinning room. King Rudolph and Queen Adena sat down next to each other. While Darien sat beside his mother. He wore the same suit he was wearing since the morning. A guard stood up and came into the room.

"Now entering, Her Royal Highness Princess Trista Maylo!" the guard yelled as she walked into the room.

Darien smiled a little, she was very pretty but still his thought moved towards Selena.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' he questioned himself.

His parents and him stood up as she entered the room with her mother trailing behind. The butler came up to her and pulled out her chair, and as she sat the others sat as well. Dinner started out pretty well as they all devoured their meal that the other cook had prepared since Lita was not there. The room was incredibly silent as they ate no one was speaking not even his father or mother.

"So Darien do you like swimming?" Queen Olivia asked Darien trying to start conversation.

"Um…yes, yes I do," he replied putting his fork down.

"Wow, that's nice, Trista does too, she goes swimming every day back home," she smiled making Trista blush.

She was silent not knowing what to say. Darien gave her a daring smile and she smiled back. Rudolph, Adena and Olivia talked away while the prince and princess remained silence. King Rudolph, after a couple of minutes realized what was going on and decided that the two should spend some time together to get to know each other better.

"Uh...um…" he started scratching his throat and raising his glass, "My dear Adena and Queen Olivia, I think these two would like to spend some time alone together."

"Would you two excuse us," Queen Adena replied winking at her son.

After they were gone Darien and Trista just sat there quietly. Darien thought it was best to try and at least talk to her. After all like Andrew said he really should give the girl a chance.

"So…um… why do you wish to marry me?" he asked blurting out the question randomly.

She looked at him as if surprised.

'Of all the questions to ask,' she thought.

"Well, I want to do what's best for my kingdom," she smiled putting one hand under her chin, "and besides I think you would make a fine companion,"

Darien looked at her, she was really nice and pretty but he didn't want to be with someone for companionship. He wanted to marry for love. He smirked as he realized that as a prince he never really got what he wanted.

"Do you know that once we get married, we will be living here, right?" he asked still sitting down.

"No, I was told that we would move to my kingdom where I would serve as Queen," Trista replied a little shocked by what she was hearing, "so that we could help prevent the war that is about to take place,"

Darien stood up from the dinner table a little frustrated. He walked to the end of the table where his father sat. Not only was this too much for him to deal with at this time. But he couldn't think straight since his mind was on when his maid would return. What made matters worse was that his parents had forced him to spend time with her and they were already having disagreements.

"Prince Darien are you okay?" she asked getting up while looking at his frustrated face.

"I'm fine, I just can't deal with this right now," he sighed as she got up from her seat, "Enjoy the rest of your evening princess, I'll be in my room."

He replied sternly leaving the dinning room and heading up to his bedroom. Trista stood in her position as she watched him disappear.

'I hope I didn't make him angry,' she thought sadly sitting down.

_AT SELENA'S HOUSE_

Sammy had arrived back home and Selena, Raye and Lita continued to enjoy themselves in Selena's household although Sammy couldn't help annoying Selena. Selena had forgotten all about her promise to return to the palace on time. Her father, Ken however, had left the room for a couple of hours after hearing about Princess Serena. He wondered if this had happened just to haunt him or eat away at his conscious.

'Why me?' he thought sitting outside on a fence while looking at his crops he was growing.

"Ken, are you alright?" Ilene asked breaking him out of his thoughts, "you really scared Selena back there when she was talking about the princess,"

He turned to her and smiled.

"I'm fine, just deep in thought," he smiled as his dark blue hair wife.

"Great," she smiled kissing him on the cheek, "Selena and her friends are going to sleep now, and I'm heading up too,"

"I'll be in a minute," he smiled back at her.

'I won't let them take Selena away from me,' he sighed getting up.

After a few minutes he went into the house, sneaking into his bedroom as he pulled out a medium-sized brown box which held most of his valued possession. He carried it out into the kitchen and pulled out 2 small necklaces. One was a regular gold necklace and the other had a medium sized circle pendant. He blew off some dirt off of it and turned it around.

"The Silver Imperial necklace," he whispered looking at the red and pink design embodied on the pendant and also at the crescent moon on the side of it.

At the corner of the pendant the word, _'Moon Kingdom' _was imprinted in small print.

"I can't let anyone know about this," he whispered solemnly.

'Selena, they won't take you away from me, even if you are a real princess,' he smiled grimly clutching the necklace deep in his hand.

He sighed as he put it back into the box getting ready to head back in his room. He left the regular necklace on the table still gazing at it.

"Dad what are you doing and what's with the necklace?" Sammy asked scaring him as he gasped.

"I-I-…" he started looking at his son with fear.

_Well, at last I've finished this chapter. Please tell me what you think. And I'm real sorry for the late update; the next chapter will be out as soon as I get to finish it. I hope this chapter make up for it. Well, chao! _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	10. The truth about Princess Serena

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey finally back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Well, this chapter is pretty long, a whole 10 pages. I got a little carried away. Please tell me what you think and I hope you like it._

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 9: The truth about Princess Serena_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

_He sighed as he put it back into the box getting ready to head back in his room. He left the bigger necklace on the table still gazing at it. "Dad what are you doing and what's with the necklace?" Sammy asked scaring him as he gasped. "I-I-…" he started looking at his son with fear._

_The story continues..._

"Sammy," he smiled looking at his 12 year old son who stared at him curiously, "It's a gift for your mother,"

"Cool, Dad," he grinned broadly coming closer, "Can I see it?"

"NO!" Ken yelled putting the necklace back into the box, "Sammy please go to bed,"

"Okay," he sighed sadly heading back to his room.

_SELENA'S ROOM_

Selena and the girls went to bed early after talking for some while. Selena still did not remember that she was supposed to be at the palace by now, so she went to sleep on her regular bed as Raye and Lita slumbered on the floor with pillows and sheets. Selena rolled in her bed as she had a horrible nightmare.

"Serena, please hold on," a young boy screamed out.

"I can't!" she cried tears falling down her swollen cheek, "I'm sorry, Darien I just can't,"

"Please Serena!" he couldn't help but cry as he saw that his effort were all in vain.

"Darien!" she screamed, as that was all that could be heard as she fell.

"Serena, No!"

She plunged into the icy cold water below. Her body traveled deeper and deeper under the currents of the waves. Serena pulled herself up to the surface so she could breathe. But to her great surprise she was heading straight towards a waterfall. Serena struggled to swim back but the currents pulled her towards the waterfall.

"Help!" she screamed as she looked up to see Darien enclosed in an icebox.

'No, not Darien too,' she thought sadly as her body got pulled under water.

She engulfed some of it as she pulled herself back up. She quickly spit it out so that she could take in air. She was soon at the tip of the waterfall when she saw a large twig hanging out. Serena desperately grabbed for it as her body was thrown over the waterfall. She held onto the twig tightly trying to pull herself up but failed as it ripped away making her fall.

'Oh, no!' she thought as her mid-back blond hair flew up in her face and her body drifted down to the water below.

A few feet below her right hand gripped a piece of gravel. She clutched the gravel tightly as she looked down to see the icy cold water only a few feet below her. She tried to move upwards gripping the gravel tightly with one hand. She was making progress as she moved to get her other hand up but as she got up a large piece of gravel stone fell from above and hit her hard on the back of her head. The impact knocked her out causing her body to plunge into the water.

Her body sank deeply as she opened her eyes slowly to feel her body being pulled from beneath the small riverbed. Slowly her body floated to the surface as she turned a little to see a big brown dog in front of her. He ran to the snowy shore and sat on the ground as he wagged his tail at her panting loudly. She blinked and in an instant the dog disappeared.

She struggled to get up on her feet successfully. Slowly she managed to stand on her feet that were shaking violently but when she tried to walk she fell back in the shallow river.

'Will no one help me?' she thought as her body continued to float on the shallow water.

'Da…Darien I'm sorry, I won't be able to see you again,' she thought sadly as a tear fell from her eyes unto the water and she fell unconscious, 'Darien.'

"Darien, DARIEN!" Selena screamed as she rolled off of her bed.

The girls woke up frightened by Selena's outburst. She got up from the floor in her pink pajamas.

"Selena, are you okay?" Lita asked as she stood in front of her with a sicken look on her face, "Selena say something!" Lita yelled shaking her.

"SELENA!" Raye yelled getting up.

Selena passed by Lita without even seeing or uttering a word to her. Her eyes were dim and her skin was turning pale again. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She headed to her bedroom door which was open. Turning around she stood still with tears running down her face while staggering a little to help keep her balance. Breathing heavily she pushed herself off of the door frame which she leaned on for a while. She looked at Lita and Raye who were shocked by what they were seeing.

"Darien!" she replied as she fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Selena!" Raye and Lita screamed rushing to her.

Her face and skin were pale as her short hair stretched out on the floor.

"Ahhhhh!" Raye screamed as she realized that Selena wasn't moving.

Immediately Ken ran to Selena's room to see his daughter's body lingering on the floor.

"Selena!" he yelled picking up his child, "What happened?"

He looked questionably at the two young girls who had a worried look on their faces. They shrugged not knowing what to say.

_2 DAYS LATER_

"Is she alright?" Selena heard a whisper.

She opened her eyes to see her mother smiling over her and Sammy standing next to her. Her mother had a white cloth soaked in heated water which was placed on her forehead.

"Selena, dear I'm so happy to see you awake," Ilene replied touching her face.

"Mom, what happened?" she asked confused as her mother smiled back, "And why aren't I at the palace?"

"Selena you've been sick," she started getting up, "you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past 2 days. The doctor says that you might have hit your head hard or something,"

"WHAT!" she screamed sitting up and taking the cloth off of her head.

"I'll get your friends," her mother whispered leaving the room.

'Hit my head?' she thought looking at her brother.

"Here, take this," Sammy smiled giving Selena a rose.

She looked at him skeptically wondering where he had gotten the rose from. She smiled back as she took it from him, intoxicating the sweet aroma from it. Could she have gotten hit hard and not know of it?

"Where did you-?" she started.

"Mom, sent Dad and me to the palace to tell the prince that you were sick," he replied sitting on the bed beside her, "he was shocked and worried, Selena. I think he may like you. Anyway, I saw the beautiful garden the prince had. So I sneaked away from Dad and stole one rose from it just for you. Isn't it beautiful?"

He smiled happily at her. She couldn't help but smiled back but instantly her smile turn into a frown.

"Sammy, are you crazy?" she asked him looking him straight in the eye, "It's sweet but you're not suppose to steal from royalty, you could get killed!"

"I'm sorry; I won't do it again," he replied feeling deeply sorry.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he replied getting up to leave as Raye and Lita walked into the room.

She placed the rose in a small vase on the table next to her bed. They smiled as they looked at Selena whose face was still slightly pale. Her hair had grown a little and it now reached the tip of her shoulders. Her blue eyes were slowly turning to their regular bright blue again. She even looked a little thinner than usual since she had lost a little weight.

"Selena, how are you feeling?" Lita asked looking at her friend.

"I'm fine, but I keep having nightmares and I think they are affecting me in a bad way," she replied solemnly touching her forehead, "I guess that's what caused me to be sick."

"You'll be fine," Raye replied touching her shoulder, "we didn't go back to the palace since you've been sick and we heard that the queen is furious and so is the prince,"

"Oh, no!" Selena exclaimed, "What will we do?"

"Sammy told us that Prince Darien will be stopping by for us later today," Lita smiled getting up, "Get some more rest, Selena everything will be alright."

"Thanks you guys," Selena smiled putting her head back on her pillow.

'Why can't I stop getting these nightmares?' she thought plopping her head back on her pillow, 'I wish I knew how to stop,'

_AT THE PALACE_

Darien rushed out of the palace as he waved to his mother who was heading to town in her carriage. He hurried as he rushed into his carriage while his father was still in the palace as he left. He sighed as he was heading to Selena's house.

'I have to get Selena back to the palace before my mother returns home,' he sighed thinking how his mother would react if Selena was not home when she return.

A few minutes passed by and he finally made it to Selena's house. He issued for his guards to stop in front of the house. He slid off of the dark black horse as he walked with striding steps towards Selena's household. Knocking on the door he sighed deeply.

"Hello?" Ilene asked coming to the door, when she realized who it was she quickly knelt to the ground, "your highness, Selena is inside,"

She got up and led him into the house. Darien smirked at how small the house was. He imagined himself growing up in a house like that, like a normal kid. But he knew that could only be a dream. If he was normal then he could live his own life and not be force into an arranged marriage. He sighed as he realized that as a prince he never really got what he wanted.

"Your highness, we are so sorry, that we did not return to the palace on time but Selena was sick and we couldn't…" Raye replied bowing before him.

"It is okay, where is she now?" he asked interrupting her and scanning the house.

"In her room," Sammy replied leading the way.

He rushed up to her room without waiting for another word. He opened the door immediately without even knocking. Selena was still lying on her bed with her eyes open staring at the ceiling. She was still wondering some more about this Princess Serena.

"Selena!" he yelled surprising her.

"Your highness!" she yelled falling off of her bed.

Getting up she walked towards him and tripped over her blanket.

"Oof!" she muffled getting up.

Darien stood still looking at Selena who covered her pink pajamas with her blanket. She slowly put it down on her bed smiling and sat down on it. He tried to hold his laugh in when he saw the look on her face when he burst into the room.

"I'm feeling a lot better your highness," she smiled making him smirk.

"That's good," he started clearing his throat, "I'll give you ten minutes to get ready so that we can return to the palace."

He quickly left the room not getting a response from Selena, she sighed to herself.

'Again, I say why me?' she thought smiling slightly.

Raye and Lita soon entered the room to get their stuff ready. The girls wore the same outfits they wore when they first arrived, a jeans pant and a regular t-shirt. Ilene had washed their clothes for them during the time Selena was sick.

Several minutes had passed by and the girls and Selena finally came out of the room. They all walked outside while Prince Darien walked hastily up to the carriage tapping his foot rapidly. He was a little furious because he didn't want his mother to arrive before him. Selena waved to her parents as she exited her house.

"Take care!" Lita replied waving as she walked away.

"We hope to see you again," Raye smiled holding her bag tightly.

"Bye, Mom, Dad and annoying Sammy," Selena smirk making Sammy laugh.

She hugged them and walked away slowly but before she went too far her father said something that puzzled her.

"Selena, take care of yourself," he smiled as she looked at him, "I'm sure you'll be much better at the palace,"

"Thanks," she looked at him wondering what he meant.

She turned around and smiled, Lita and Raye were already on their horses waiting and Lita hooked Selena's horse to the front of the carriage. Selena looked back at her house. For some odd reason she felt that there were questions to her dreams and nightmares and many of the answers were hidden somewhere deep in her house.

A light breeze blew spraying green leaves around her. She stood still as if in a trance, blinking she waved once more to her parents and brother and started to walk away very slow. Darien on the other hand was getting really impatient of waiting on her so he quickly walked up to Selena who looked up at him with surprise.

"I hope this doesn't undermine my position as your master but you're taking too long," he replied in a calm yet stern way, "forgive me,"

Selena looked at the prince weirdly. _'Forgive me?'_ she thought. Prince Darien immediately proceeded to lift her over his shoulders without warning as he walked rapidly to his carriage. The other girls looked at the prince as if he was a crazy man. Selena started to scream ushering the prince to put her down but he ignored her anyway.

"Your highness please put me down!" she yelled once more as he placed her in front of the carriage.

He smiled pointing at the carriage in an attempt to get her into it. She sighed as she walked in with him following behind. The girls smiled at the two of them.

"They look like an item," Raye smiled.

"Yeah, it looks like the prince might have a thing for Selena," Lita smirked, "Like that could happen huh?"

Raye smiled shrugging, "You never know,"

They started to ride away as Selena poked her head through the window of the carriage waving once again to her parents and brother. They turned to head back into the house. Selena smiled as she sat silently in the carriage on the other side of where Darien was sitting. He was sitting there looking at her intently. She looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

She frowned as she turned her head back out the window to contemplate on the dreams she was having.

'Why are my dreams affecting me so?' she thought biting her lip.

"Selena, are you sure you're alright?" he asked still staring at her.

"I'm fine," she smiled a little looking at him strangely.

'Why does he care? I mean I'm only a servant,' she thought grimly, 'Is he playing with my head?'

"That's good," he replied crossing his hands behind his head, "you know Trista and I have gotten a lot closer since you've left the palace, I mean she's really nice,"

Selena looked at the prince. He confused her so much with his actions. First, he assume she was someone else, then he hated her, then he wanted to be her friend and then he treated her as if she was royalty like him and then other times he would treat her like a servant. She didn't know what to think. The prince was acting so strange especially now that she wasn't feeling well.

"That's nice," she whispered looking out the window once again.

"I'm pretty excited that Trista and I are getting married now," he smiled vibrantly as Selena looked at him.

"Great," she replied melancholy.

"My father made me arrange a small picnic with her today," he smirked mysteriously, "He says I have to be romantic,"

Selena giggled a little at his comment.

'_Romantic?' _she smirked at him and then thought deeply about her dreams again.

She remained silent looking at him and he looked back at her with a look of concern. Selena breathe in deeply, it was either now or never to ask the prince about Princess Serena again. She sighed hoping he would not insult her.

"Your highness can you tell me anything else about Princess Serena?" she asked surprising him.

He looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. His expression quickly changed to a frown.

'What does she want to know about my best friend?'he asked himself gazing up at her.

"Listen Selena," he started clearing his throat, "whatever I told you about Princess Serena is forgotten so please forget about it; she is of no concern to you. Is that understood?" he replied making Selena very nervous.

"Yes, your highness," she whispered silently bowing her head.

As quickly as she sighed the carriage came to an abrupt stop. They both exited the carriage while Lita and Raye got off of their horses.

"Lita, Raye get back to your duties and Selena follow me," he ordered walking up the palace entrance stairs.

The girls obeyed and headed quickly to their stations but not before saying goodbye to Selena.

Once inside Selena headed to her room to change and get ready for the picnic. She took a quick bath in her own bathroom and put on her maid clothes. She wore a black and white shirt and skirt with a big white apron with frills on the ends. The apron came over her neck and the lace or strap was tied around her lower back. She quickly slipped out of her room and headed to her duties, to prepare for the picnic.

_IN THE LIVING ROOM_

Darien waited patiently in the living room for Princess Trista to arrive. He wore a black pants and light brown short sleeve shirt. Selena stood by him as he sat in a chair. Few minutes passed by and his father entered the room.

"So, Darien are you ready to be romantic?" he asked making Darien blush.

"Um…I guess," he replied running his hand nervously through his hair.

"You'll do fine son," he stated touching his shoulders as he looked at him, "just be yourself."

Selena smiled a little. For some reason she had grown to like the king as a father figure. He was so kind and yet serious. Raye was right the king was nice and she had to admit that it was true. She was still shocked that the first day he met her he was so nice to her even though she was a servant.

Darien smiled as he saw Princess Trista made her way into the room. She wore a dark blue flowered summer dress that extended to her knees and had frizzles. The dress was short sleeve and it had a slit between it.

The couple walked out through the door in the back of the palace that led to the rose garden. Silently the guards shut the doors behind them. Selena followed quietly behind trying her best not to get jealous. She quickly opened the white umbrella that was given to her by another maid and went to shield Princess Trista from the hot sun.

They all walked slowly to the area on a small slope that overlooked the town. It was very beautiful and Selena sighed at the sight of it. She stood still holding the umbrella over Princess Trista's head. Quietly closing it she moved to place a large checkered blanket on the grassy ground. Darien and Trista sat on it as Selena took out the food that was prepared for them out of the large basket she was holding earlier.

'This is so boring,' she thought placing the food on the blanket, 'I can't believe I have to stay here and listen to these two lovebirds all day'

Rolling her eyes she placed another blanket for her to sit on a few feet away from them. Darien looked at her and smiled, she smiled a little and then he turned his attention back to Trista.

"So, Trista what are your plans for life when you become queen?" he asked as he looked at Selena was making a gagging sound.

She opened her mouth and pointed her finger towards it trying to signal to the prince that he was boring her. He chuckle a little making Trista stare at him.

'Okay, I'll change the subject,' he thought smiling.

"You know Darien, I was really angry when my mother told me I was going to have an arrange marriage," she smiled staring at his midnight blue eyes, "but I'm glad now that your not as bad as I thought you would be,"

"Thanks," he sighed, "I was mad too. I guess I thought I would erase the memories of Serena,"

Immediately Selena's eyes shoot wide open. She was dozing off since she thought that the conversation was getting rather boring. But the minute Prince Darien mentioned Serena's name she quickly woke up. Darien saw this and wondered what was going on with her.

"Uh, Selena please get Trista and I some more refreshments," he replied smiling at her.

"Yes, your highness," she replied getting up and running towards the palace.

Darien sighed; he didn't want to talk about Serena in front of Selena anymore. He quickly realized that she would act strange whenever he mentioned her name and he thought it would be better not to do so when she was around.

"I'm really glad that my mother arranged for me to be wedded to you," she smiled brightly making Darien smirk, "you're really nice,"

She looked up at his face and saw that he was staring at her. She quickly turned away blushing.

"Your highness, I believe you're staring," she blushed moving a few strands of hair out of her face.

"With such beauty as yours I could do nothing but stare," he smirked looking at her reddish brown eyes.

'What am I doing?' she asked herself getting trapped in his eyes, 'I mean he's really nice but what about William?'

The two were sitting closer to each other. Darien leaned in closer towards her face slowly closing the gap between them. He couldn't help himself, she was indeed beautiful and to him she would make a very trustworthy queen. Trista smiled slowly closing her eyes. They were just inches apart when….

_CRASH_

Darien looked up to see Selena kneeling with the tray that she once held which contained the refreshments she was suppose to bring for them. They were all broken. Darien stared at Selena who had a look of shock and betrayal in her eyes. She stumbled as if on the verge of crying.

"Your-H-Highness, I'm..." she started getting up and quickly running off in the direction of the palace.

"Selena! Selena wait!" he yelled getting up to go after her.

Trista just stared at the two.

'What is going on?' she thought getting up, 'I guess I should follow,'

Selena sped off passing the garden and heading to the front of the palace. Darien ran after her as well keeping her in his sight. He stopped for a minute to look for Trista and saw her walking towards him slowly. He decided to go after Selena but when he looked up she was gone.

'What is going on here?' he thought as he continued to run after Selena, 'Why I'm I running after Selena and why do I feel like I betrayed her somehow?'

Selena sighed running as fast as she could. She wondered why she felt like her heart had been shredded in two. He was the prince and she was the servant, she shouldn't care after all Trista was his fiancée.

'Why do I care if he likes her?' she thought covering her eyes with her hands that let loose tears freely, 'I just feel like Darien and I are suppose to be together,'

She kept running and tripped over a large shrub that lay on the grassy ground in front of the palace. She fell hard on the concrete where the carriages would ride frequently across to enter the palace grounds. She knelt down wiping away the long trails of tears that had stained her face.

'I wish I never came to this palace,' she thought grimly, 'it has only caused me grief,'

She stood in her kneeling position as she heard a rumbling sound.

'Rumble?' she thought looking up to see a carriage coming full speed in her direction, 'Oh, no!"

_So what do you think? Sorry for the long chapter. I just had to put in all of this information. Well you know what to do, please review! I love reviews. Really I do!_

_Chao!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	11. A special guest

_PhantasyDreamer: I'm back again at last! Sorry for the late update. But I had some major problems with my computer as I said before in my profile. So it caused me to have major setback on my stories. And yes 2 months is a long time. Anyway, I would like to thank you all for all the reviews I enjoyed reading all of them and I'm glad that you like that chapter, it was my favorite too. I went over to 12 pages this time but I think you guys deserve it because of the delay. Well, I don't own Sailor Moon even though it's nice to dream. So on with the story and enjoy!_

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 10: A special guest_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

'_Why do I care if he likes her?' she thought covering her eyes with her hands that let loose tears freely, 'I just feel like Darien and I are suppose to be together,' She kept running and tripped over a large shrub that lay on the grassy ground in front of the palace. She fell hard on the concrete where the carriages would ride frequently across to enter the palace grounds. She knelt down wiping away the long trails of tears that had stained her face. 'I wish I never came to this palace,' she thought grimly, 'it has only caused me grief,' She stood in her kneeling position as she heard a rumbling sound. _

'_Rumble?' she thought looking up to see a carriage coming full speed in her direction, 'Oh, no!"_

_The story continues..._

Selena stood on her feet as she ushered herself to move. She looked down at her foot to see that it was still stuck right under the shrub.

"Help!" she screamed struggling to pull her foot out of her shoes as the carriage progressed closer towards her body.

Violent wind pushed her blond short hair in her face making it almost impossible to see the up coming carriage. A small lump developed in her throat as she pulled desperately at her old brown shoes, trying to loosen out the laces that were tied tightly. To no avail, the laces were tied so tightly that it was hard to loose them out. She looked up to see the carriage still moving swiftly towards her as if the driver had not seen her in the pathway. She tried to signal to the driver that she was in the way by waving her hands but it was no use he did not see her.

"Selena!" she heard a yell from a distance.

She looked to her right to see Prince Darien running up to her while screaming out her name.

In an instant she turned back to see the carriage only five inches away from her. Her eyes widen as she stood there in shock while it came closer towards her. Without warning she felt her body being pushed rapidly to the grassy ground on the other side of the pavement. She rolled over in the grass as her head bumped slightly against a small rock.

'Ow, that hurt,' she thought rubbing her head violently.

"Selena!" she heard opening her eyes to see the prince hovering over her.

She looked up to see him looking at her with deep concern eyes.

'Why is he looking at me like that?'

He got up and helped her up slowly to her feet. Her feet ached a little from the impact of the push. Letting out a sigh, she stood silently watching her master who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She wondered why he had rescued her and why he was acting so strangely. She wanted to know why he chased after her if he likes Trista so much. Thoughts were just pouring into her head as she stared at him clueless.

"Selena, are you alright?" he asked touching her shoulders.

"Yes, your highness," she replied softly nodding her head.

"Then, why did you run off and why are you crying?" he asked brushing away some tears from her eyes.

Selena knew the answer to that but she refused to answer it. She was jealous and even though she tried to hide it, she showed it plainly. She turned her head away from him and looked at the carriage that had abruptly stopped in front of the palace. She wondered why the prince was not paying attention to it but mainly to her.

'Why does she have to remind me of Serena so much?' he thought with a small smirk, 'Darien, get a hold of yourself!'

"Darien!" he heard a scream and looked across to see his mother walking towards him.

He took his hands off of Selena's shoulder and turned his attention to his mother.

"What happened here?" she asked questionably.

She walked up closer to him on the grassy ground as he looked at her seriously. She wore a peach short sleeve summer dress that extended to her ankles. It had light pink flower patterns all over it. She also wore white small pearls around her neck and some in her ear. It fitted her perfectly and although it was long she managed to walk gracefully in it. Lifting the lower end of her dress in the air, she walked closer towards her son.

"Selena was caught in a large shrub and your carriage almost killed her." he replied sternly with a little hint of anger.

"Oh my, I'll order the gardener to cut that shrub immediately," she replied looking at Selena thoroughly, "I hope you didn't get hurt."

"No, your highness," Selena replied softly.

She smiled at the both of them while Selena looked at her with a look of fear. The queen was nice to her, at least sometimes. She knew the queen didn't want her to get too close to her son. After all, the prince was stubborn and would nag until he got what he wanted, even if it was Selena.

"Come Darien, I have someone I want you to meet." Queen Adena smiled pulling his hand.

Darien looked back at Selena who was still wiping away traces of tears that were stained on her face. He slowly walked away with his mother. Selena soon followed quickly behind them. When they arrived in front of the carriage, Trista was standing on the opposite side of the grass looking on. Darien proceeded towards her and brought her in front of the carriage where the others stood.

"Who is it mother?" he asked as she stood beside him smiling.

Selena was located right next to Trista who was standing to the right of Prince Darien. They all stood in anticipation as a young lady made her way down the carriage stairs. She wore a light orange short sleeve summer dress that extended to her knees. It had small pleated frills on the end of it. Trumpets blew as she slowly walked down the steps. Slowly her feet touched the hard pavement.

"Presenting, her royal Highness, Princess...!" a soldier yelled.

"Princess Mina!" Selena burst out instantly kneeling to the floor.

Everyone looked at Selena skeptically wondering how she could have known her name after only seeing her for the first time. She smiled back as she made her way back to her feet. She looked at the princess herself wondering how she could have possibly known her name but dismissed the thought.

"How did she know that?" whispered Queen Adena to Darien.

Darien just shrugged, turning his attention back to the carriage area. Mina smiled at the spectators looking at her. She walked up in front of Darien and Queen Adena.

"Mina, great to see you, it's been what, three years?" Darien smiled touching his face with his index finger while looking up at the sky.

"Darien, it's good to see you again as well," she smiled brightly, "come on give me a hug."

She hugged the prince tightly while Selena looked on wondering what was going on. Slowly, Mina let go of the prince trying not to smudge her dress. She had long blond hair that extended to her knees with a red bow pulling back a few strands of her hair. She was happy to see them again after so many years.

'Who is she?' Selena thought frowning.

Mina's blue eyes gazed over at the two girls to the right of Darien, she couldn't help but wonder who the girl was that knew her name, especially since she had never seen her before in her life. She brushed down her dress as she stared at Darien. She couldn't believe how much he had changed over the last three years. He was a few more inches taller than she last remembered and this would make his height now six feet two inches. But what she noticed right away was the smile that was on his face. The last time she saw him he was frowning a lot even when he saw her which made it impossible to talk to him.

"Darien, have you forgot to introduce me?" she asked making Darien blush.

"Oh yeah, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Trista," he laughed a little pointing to Trista, "and my personal maid, Selena."

The two girls bowed at Mina when their names were called. Mina gazed at Selena silently looking at her blue eyes that looked so familiar. She quickly shook her head and looked back at Darien.

'Nah, it can't be.' she thought brushing away the thought.

"Let's get your stuff to your room." Queen Adena stated ushering for them to go up the palace stairs.

"Wait!" Mina yelled walking back to the carriage, "Amy could you hurry up?"

She laughed a little looking at the spectators as they stared her curiously. Out stepped a shy blue hair girl around the same age as Mina. As she reached the bottom of the carriage steps, she held her hands in front of her, holding Mina's small brown luggage. She wore a similar maid suit like Selena except that the skirt was blue instead of black.

"Selena, take Amy to the servants' quarters," the queen replied sternly, "and help her take the remainder of Princess Mina's luggage to her room."

"Yes, your highness." Selena replied as Amy quickly followed her up the steps.

They all headed into the palace coming into the hallway. They were almost to the end of the hall making it to the living room when Trista stopped them. She looked at Darien with a mixture of hurt, confusion and agony. She managed to smile a little as Mina and Adena looked at her.

"Excuse me, your highnesses, but I would be in my room if you need me." Trista replied bowing and heading to her room.

Darien just sighed as she disappeared down the hall heading up the golden stairs.

'I hope I didn't make her angry.' he thought as she disappeared out of sight.

Queen Adena and Mina looked at Darien wondering what was going on but they decided not to pursue it. The three casually walked towards the living room.

_LIVING ROOM_

King Rudolph sat in a large chair reading a piece of paper. He stared at it seriously taking in every detail of it. Scraping his blond beard he read the content over and over again. The three individuals walked into the living room quietly. When the king realized their presence he quickly slipped the paper into his pants pocket.

"Look who's here father." Darien replied pointing to Mina.

"Oh Mina, how long has it been since I've last seen you?"

"Three years." she smiled giving him a hug.

He smiled as they all sat around comfortable in the chairs. King Rudolph wore a baby blue short sleeve shirt and dark blue dress pants. Queen Adena sat in a chair right next to him while Mina and Darien sat in a long couch next to each other.

"So Mina, what brings you here?" the king asked as a servant brought in some tea.

"Well, I was about to visit my aunt and I thought I should pay you all a visit." she smiled sweetly sipping her tea.

"Actually Rudolph, Mina told me she was coming a few weeks ago and I thought it would be nice for her to spend some time with us." Adena smiled staring at her tea.

He smirked at his wife as he got up from his chair and made his way to the fireplace in front of them. They all stared at him wondering what was happening and why he was acting so strangely. He sighed as he spoke again.

"That's good, well I hope you enjoy your stay," he turned around smiling brightly at her, "Darien, could you do me a favor and show Mina around the palace, much has changed since her last visit."

"Yes father." he replied getting up and leaving the room with Mina.

'I hope everything is alright.' Darien thought looking back at his father while Mina and he headed to the garden.

"Rudolph, my dear what is it?" Adena asked coming close to him by the fireplace.

"It's this," he replied giving her the piece of paper.

Adena read the content of the letter carefully. She frowned as she read it over and over taking in everything. Holding it tightly she went face to face with her husband who was leaning on the fireplace mantle again with his back facing her. She couldn't believe what she read and she wanted answers to her questions.

"Rudolph, what does this mean?" she asked him with confusion in her light brown eyes.

"It means that our kingdom is under attack." he replied looking at her lovingly.

"You mean, like Serenity's kingdom was?" she asked touching his hand that stretched out.

She led him to a chair and he sat down hanging his head low. Most of his flaky blond hair covered his eyes making it impossible for his wife to read the expression he had on his face. She sat next to him waiting for his reply as he sighed softly. She smirked a little realizing where Darien had gotten his domineering and stern qualities from. The two were similar in many ways and she knew that they were the most important people in her life. She smiled touching his face as he looked at her worried with his midnight blue eyes.

"Yes, it's just like that but even worse," he spoke softly with a hint of worry trailing in his voice, "They are waging an all out war against our kingdom and they insist on going through with it unless our son marries his fiancée within six months."

"WHAT? Who are these people?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"I'm not sure, could be vigilantes," he stared getting up again, "but whoever they are, they won't get away with this!"

He clenched his fist while Adena sat still with a sorrowful look on her face. She knew her son wanted to date Trista for a year but with this threat, he would have to marry her earlier than expected. She sighed heavily as tears welled up in her eyes. The fact of her son being so stubborn and ignorant frightened her since she knew for sure that he would not want to change their arrangement.

'Why is this happening now?' she asked herself clasping her hands on her lap.

Rudolph opened his eyes that were closed for a moment to see his wife sitting in the chair that he was standing next to, sobbing a little. He turned to her, bent down and held her small hands while she looked at him with worry leaning on her face. Her eyes showed how much she was worried for their kingdom. What were they to do? Who would come to help them? How would their son react to this?

Thoughts were just racing through her mind as she looked at her husband. He wiped her tears away as she embraced him in a hug. Pulling her to her feet he looked at her lovingly brushing back a few strands of her shoulder length black hair out of her face.

"Adena," he replied as she stared at his dark eyes, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you or our son."

"What do we tell Darien?" she asked keeping her gaze.

"We don't," he replied sternly, "whoever they are I won't let them destroy my family or my kingdom."

"Oh Rudolph," she sighed as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Releasing the kiss she buried her head in his chest and hugged him tightly.

_IN THE GARDEN_

Darien and Mina walked slowly through the beautiful rose garden. Darien had already showed her the new rooms that were added to the palace since her last visit and she was truly amazed at how elegant they were. They journey to the area where he had his picnic with Trista. He let out a heavy sigh as he remembered what happened just moments before Mina's arrival. The way Selena had reacted to his almost kiss with Trista raised questions in his head. And also, his guilty action of running after her made him think twice about what was going on.

He looked at Mina who was smiling a little as if she could read his thoughts. He told her what happened just recently and she was very interested. She had tried to convince him that everything would be alright but he didn't know what to think of his predicament.

"So, this Selena girl must like you, huh?" she asked gazing at him.

"Well, I wouldn't say a thing like that," he smirked looking at the town that looked so small from the view of the castle.

The wind blew silently against his short black hair as he thought of what she said. Did Selena really like him and he did not see it? And did he like Selena? Mina looked at him realizing that he didn't want to discuss the issue. Besides she knew how close a maid could get to their master and she could see in his eyes that he may have some sort of feelings for this maid of his. She sighed brushing her blond hair back.

"I'm sorry to say this Darien, but you shouldn't get too close to your servant." she smirked raising his curiosity.

"Why?" he asked.

"You see, I fell in love with one of my servants a long time ago. He was a farm boy and really sweet. My parents forbid our relationship and I almost ran away with him." she sighed looking at him.

Darien chuckled a little at her statement making Mina raise her eyebrows.

"Mina come on, you know that didn't happen." he shoved his hands in his pants pocket.

"Okay, it didn't," she smirked once again, "but you know it could have. My parents were scared when I told them that I liked him."

Darien thought about it. It could happen and he had to make sure that he followed his agreement to marry Princess Trista. He closed his eyes a little as Mina stood next to him gazing at the scenery of the town. He thought about the incident at the picnic some more, something about Selena's reaction made him think about Serena. The look Selena gave him with her light blue eyes made him remember Serena at that specific moment, which in turn caused him to feel like he betrayed both Selena and Serena.

He rubbed his forehead with his hand trying to prevent himself from getting a headache. He looked down at Mina who remained silent taking in the breathtaking sight. He smiled a little, although Mina's personality was different from her cousin, she always managed to make him laugh.

"I want to give Trista something special," he started changing the subject, "and I thought it would be appropriate to give her this."

He replied showing her a small pink locket. Mina stared at it in his hand.

"But that belonged to Serena." she whispered.

"I know."

Mina looked at him with surprise.

'Is he crazy?' she thought reaching for it, 'He can give Trista her own.'

"But why?" she asked skeptically still clutching it.

"I just want to give her something special," he sighed looking at the locket that held so many memories of his best friend.

Mina couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he want to give this girl something that held so many precious memories? Not to mention precious memories of his best friend and the girl who was to be his future wife.

"Humph, well, there is no way you're going to give this locket to that princess, that you barely even know!" she screamed holding the locket close to her chest, "Darien, I won't let you take my cousin's memory away!" she yelled running off.

"What? Mina! Mina come back here!" he screamed running after her.

_PRINCESS MINA'S ROOM_

Amy and Selena had finally finished bringing up the remainder of Mina's luggage to her room. Selena however, had already showed Amy to the servants' quarters and she had packed her stuff away. Selena sat on the bed that was provided for Mina to relax her aching legs. Amy stood still watching her and wondering why she was sitting there.

"What's the matter?" Selena asked wondering why she was watching her strangely.

"Should you be sitting on the bed?"

"No, but I do it regularly." she smiled finally getting up.

Amy chuckled a little at her remark. Selena moved towards the large window within the room that overlooked the garden, in the back of the palace. She stared curiously at the two figures running after each other. She wondered why the two of them were acting like that. They both continued to run around the garden going through the maze like area. However, Darien couldn't keep up with Mina and every time he almost caught her she would easily slip away. Selena took a deep breath at the sight of this.

"Who is Princess Mina?" she asked abruptly catching Amy off guard.

She sighed and looked at her.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to talk to anyone about the princess." Amy frowned clasping her hands.

"Okay," Selena smiled turning around to look at the blue haired girl in front of her, "Can I tell you a secret then?"

Amy looked at her startled.

'What could be her secret?' she thought nodding to her question.

"Here goes then. I've been having dreams about Princess Serena, weird dreams," she started feeling a little sick, "it's like I know her in some sort of way, even though I've never met her. I can't stop these recurring dreams from happening and it all started from the moment I started working here. And that's why I wanted to know who Princess Mina was."

Amy looked at her mystified. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak for a few minutes, as if to let the whole episode sink in. Selena folded her arms still standing close to the window as she bowed her head. Amy's blue eyes shone with compassion as she finally realized what was going on.

"That's why you knew Mina's name," she stated finally speaking and referring to the princess in an informal way.

"I guess."

"So do you think that you may be Princess Serena?"

"I don't know I just want to find out the meaning of these dreams and how I can stop them."

"Okay, I'll tell you something," she moved closer to the window standing next to Selena while looking out of it, "Princess Mina is actually Princess Serena's cousin. They are related by their mothers but Mina is exactly one year older than Serena, or would have been."

"Oh."

Amy patted Selena on her shoulder giving her a warm smile. Selena looked at her with a look of confusion and sadness.

"Cheer up Selena," Amy replied cheerfully as Selena stared at her bewildered, "If you want, I can help you figure out these dreams and maybe I can even get some information for you about Princess Serena. You know, I've met her once before."

"Really?" Selena asked getting all excited.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone because I could get in big trouble for this." Amy smiled a little.

"Okay, but I don't think it would be a problem if I tell my two other friends here at the palace." Selena smiled giving her a big hug, "Come on, let's go and meet Lita and Raye!"

"Who?" Amy asked releasing Selena from her tight hug.

"My friends." she smirked pulling her out of the room.

_IN THE HALL_

Trista walked slowly down the hall heading towards the kitchen which was located on the second floor. She sighed wondering why she had agreed to marry the prince since she didn't like him that much. Even though he was nice, she still cared a great deal for William. She held her head down as she heard loud chatter coming from behind her. Looking back she saw Selena and Amy.

"Princess Trista," they replied simultaneously bowing.

"Hi," she smiled a little.

Following them she made her way into the kitchen. She saw Lita and the two girls talking away. Smirking a little she remembered how she was when she was a young teenager, shy and mysterious. Selena introduced Amy to Lita and they greeted each other but Raye was not in the kitchen. Lita told them that she was with the queen.

Trista reached for a clean apple that was on the table and then exited the kitchen, leaving the three girls to get acquainted. She felt a little sad about what happened earlier this morning. In spite of of that, she proceeded to the third floor of the palace heading towards her room. As soon as she entered the room, she threw herself onto her bed, trying to relax and get her mind off of the incident.

She reached for a small picture under her pillow. She stared seriously at the picture of the young guy she loved so much. She smiled as she kissed the picture of William, a young man with dark brown flaky hair and mysterious green eyes. She smirked remembering his charming personality. If only she could marry him instead of Darien but she knew that would never happen because of the agreement her mother had arranged for her.

Frowning, she got up and decided that she should have a little talk with her mother. She brushed down her blue summer dress and fixed her long hair before leaving the room. Passing a few doors down the decorated hall she stood next to one on her left that overlooked the garden in the back of the palace. She waited by the door for a while as if not wanting to go inside, she sighed as she heard her mother mumble something from inside. The only thing she could make out of what she was saying was: "_must go as planned."_

'I have to tell my mother the truth," she frowned deeply starting to turn the fancy door knob, 'I can't go on pretending that I can possibly love and marry the prince."

She opened the door quickly, surprising her mother who was staring out the window. She smiled as she turned around. The queen played with her long brown hair that was out of its bun and lying lightly across her mid-back.

"Mother, we have to talk." Trista replied holding the door wide open.

"Whatever about my dear," she smiled stretching out her right hand to her child, "Did you not enjoy your picnic with the prince?"

"Well, yes and no," Trista stated, her voice a little shaky as she closed the door, "I don't think I can marry Prince Darien again. Mother, I don't love him and I don't think I can grow to love him either."

Her mother looked at her with a stern expression on her face. How could her child tell her something like that after all she had done for her? She reached for Trista's hand and tapped it lightly causing her daughter to watch her strangely.

"Trista, Trista, Trista," she sighed lightly, "Marriage is not about love my dear, it's about an obligation, an obligation to be together with a person forever. It has nothing whatsoever to do with love."

"What?" Trista whispered.

"I had an arranged marriage too, you know. I met your father just one week before we were married," she smirked issuing for Trista to sit on the bed with her, "After years went by, I grew to love your father and so did he. We both love each other very much. Don't you see how well we get along?"

"Mother, father left you two years ago." she replied raising an eyebrow.

"Nonsense my dear, he just needs a break," the queen whispered tapping her chin with her index finger, "or more like a vacation. Besides, that's not the point here. You have to do this for your nation, just remember you are not doing this for yourself but for the innocent victims of the war that will strike if you don't go through with it."

Trista turned her head away from her mother. She knew what she was saying was the truth and she had to admit that it was for a good cause. If she didn't get married within a year the most, her whole kingdom would suffer greatly. She rubbed her head slightly, that is a lot of pressure to put on a young lady such as herself. Turning her head back to her mother she sighed heavily, her reddish brown eyes sparkling with admiration of her mother's strong willed spirit.

"You're right mother," she got off of the cream bed sheet, "I have to do what's right for my nation and kingdom, even if it means forgetting about my love for William."

Her mother almost choked when she heard the name William. She didn't like that guy at all but she forced a smiled regardless. Trista gave her mother a hug and then left the room smiling vibrantly. Although she still wasn't happy with the idea of marrying the prince she felt a lot better about it.

Queen Olivia let out a slight laugh when her daughter had finished exiting the room. She smiled, now things would go just the way she wanted it to. She gazed out of the window chuckling softly to herself.

"Now that things are going according to plan, I think it's time to initiate phase one." She whispered cackling a little while holding a small bottle in her hand that read _poison._

_Okay, that's it for now. Hope I didn't leave you guys in too much suspense. So what do you think? Good, bad, I want to know. Wondering what Queen Olivia is up to? Don't worry it will be revealed in the next chapter, hopefully. I'll like to say something to you, Princess-Cairo. When I read your review I couldn't believe how close you came to guessing what I was going to write. Selena hitting her head and Darien pushing out of the way, I guess I kind of made it obvious. But I was happy to see we were almost thinking alike. I have a lot more exciting scenes coming up in the chapters to come. _

_Once again, sorry for the late update and reviews are always welcomed. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And more fun to come in the upcoming chapters. Oh, yeah before I forget, thanks so much to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciated it. And as always I'll be waiting for your reviews._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	12. A Dangerous Choice

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey I'm back. I'm sooo sorry for not updating. I'm so crazy sometimes, I thought I updated this story last month and when I checked the date I didn't. Forgive me, my mistake. Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them. Well, here is a long chapter to make up for my mistake. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. Oh, yeah before I forget, I don't own Sailor Moon only my characters. Besides I wonder if they would be able to handle me. Anyway, don't mind me on with the story. Enjoy! _

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 11: A dangerous Choice_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

"_You're right mother," she got off of the cream bed sheet, "I have to do what's right for my nation and kingdom, even if it means forgetting about my love for William." Her mother almost choked when she heard the name William. She didn't like that guy at all but she forced a smiled regardless. Trista gave her mother a hug and then left the room smiling vibrantly. Although she still wasn't happy with the idea of marrying the prince she felt a lot better about it. Queen Olivia let out a slight laugh when her daughter had finished exiting the room. She smiled, now things would go just the way she wanted it to. She gazed out of the window chuckling softly to herself. "Now that things are going according to plan, I think it's time to initiate phase one." She whispered cackling a little while holding a small bottle in her hand that read poison._

_The story continues..._

Selena smiled a little at how clean the room was. She had just finished cleaning Prince Darien's room and was getting ready to leave for the stables. After she had introduced Amy to Lita she went on to doing her chores. She headed to the prince's private bathroom to clean it when he entered in. She slowly closed the door leaving it slightly open so she could peer through it to see what he was doing. She held her breath a bit as she heard him mumbling loudly about something.

Prince Darien walked to his bed grumbling incoherently. He sat on the bed holding a frustrated look on his face.

"How could I be so stupid?" he asked himself aloud, "Mina is right, I can't give this locket to Trista. I don't know how I could be so thoughtless?"

He looked at the locket and set it down on the bed. Rubbing his temples he sighed. It was as if he was trying to drain out the stress he was getting. He wondered what could have possessed him to even consider giving away something that was so loyal and valuable to him. He dropped down on his bed with his arms stretched out while looking up at the ceiling.

'_How can I ever forgive myself?'_ he thought sadly.

At the same time Selena peered through the bathroom door looking at Darien who was still on his bed. She heard what he said upon entering the room but she was a bit confused. What was he talking about? And why did it involve the locket she had become so intrigued with? She was about to come out of the room when her feet slipped on the tiles making her fall face first to the floor. The impact of the collision caused a loud shriek to echo throughout the room. She quickly sat up rubbing her face and nose that hurt so badly, luckily there were no bruises and she was injure free. Before she was able to get off of the floor, she looked up to see Prince Darien staring at her curiously.

'_Just what I need, the prince seeing me being clumsy.' _she thought frowning.

"Selena, are you alright?" he asked looking at her strangely.

"I'm fine." she laughed nervously as she got up.

Their eyes locked for a moment as he waited for her to get up. She blushed quickly, walking out of the bathroom. Moving closer to his bed, she sighed. She stood by it as he stared at her curiously. She sighed once again, feeling frustration starting to dawn on her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she squeaked clearing her throat with a quick cough, "Um…your highness, I'm finished with your room now and I'll be in the stables if you need me."

"Wait!" he yelled startling her.

He sat on his bed once again while Selena just stood still watching him. He frowned placing his hands on his face. It was as if he was thinking deep on something and wanted Selena to be there to witness it. He stopped meditating and turned his attention back to her. Selena put her hand to her mouth. She could see in his eyes that he was confused about something. But what shocked her most was that she remembered seeing this look on his face before. It was weird and she shook her head violently trying to erase the image.

"Selena…" he started looking at her seriously, "Would you ever consider giving away something that was of great value to you? I mean especially if a friend gave it to you?"

She smirked at him.

'_Could he mean the locket?'_

"NO, if it is of great value, then no." she smiled staring at his deep blue eyes, "And if that friend is so dear to me, then I wouldn't have to think twice of letting it out of my sight."

He sighed, how right she was.

"I hope my friend can forgive me," he replied confusing her a bit while getting up, "for almost making a terrible mistake."

Selena just smirked at his statement and started to move towards the door. The prince saw this and thought that now would be a great opportunity to find out if he was meant to marry Trista. After all, since the incident this morning he couldn't help but wonder if he was making the right decision.

"Selena, could you tell me what really happened this morning at the picnic?" he asked curiously with a smirk while standing in front of her.

"I don't know what you mean." she rolled her eyes hoping he couldn't read the expression she held on her face.

"What happened when you were bringing the refreshments for us?"

She frowned a bit.

'_I hope he doesn't figure it out.'_

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, I…I w-was so embarrassed seeing both of you…well you know and then the tray just slipped…I…" she started instantly turning red, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean too and I was so nervous…that…"

She trailed off.

"It's okay," he replied while touching her shoulders, "I just hope you weren't jealous because that would really mean something, wouldn't it?"

"J-Jealous? Your highness, she's your fiancée and I'm a servant." she stated looking up at him while feeling a bit nervous, "My only duty is to serve you. I was surprised that's all."

He let out a deep sigh. He looked at her once again. He kept wondering why she had to look so much like Serena but that was beside the point. He didn't understand what she was saying. It was so much different from the way she reacted earlier this morning. Earlier this morning her eyes held hurt and confusion and yet she was saying something different. Could she be jealous and try to hide it? But want plagued him more was how he had ended up getting into this conversation with his servant, questioning her about her feelings for him. Was he having second thoughts about his marriage to Princess Trista? Or was he starting to have feelings for his servant, Selena?

"I understand." he said sternly while smirking, "Anyway, thanks for the advice. You give good advice, Selena."

He grinned giving her a quick peck on the cheek and then walking out of the room feeling much happier about his decision. Selena stood still while looking at the door with her hand still touching the cheek where the prince had just kissed her. A deep red blush instantly formed there as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

'_He kissed me.'_ she thought dreamily hanging onto his bed post, _'He kissed me.'_

_IN THE GARDEN_

Amy sat in the rose garden quietly pulling out some weeds and flowers in the grassy ground. She had become very fond of flowers from the time she was little. She had always loved her favorite flowers, daisies. She remembered the days when she could play in the fields while her parents had to work for the king and queen. She was too young to know the responsibility she would have to obtain when she got older.

'_I wish I can be free one day.'_ she smiled to herself as she held the daisies close to her mouth and blew on it.

It sprinkled into the atmosphere being cared away by the sweet mist of the air. A gently breeze flew across her short blue hair as the small daisies tickled her nose. She giggled a little and then frowned. Although she liked working for Princess Mina it was tiring at times and she wondered if there wasn't more to her life than being a servant. Sighing she continued to pick some more flowers and placed them in the small basket she had brought with her. She gasped as she saw a shadow hover over her.

"You know you don't have to do that," the voice said sarcastically, "there are gardeners that do that."

Amy turned around immediately to see a young purplish raven hair girl standing in front of her in servants' attire. She smiled a little as she got up to face the young girl who was around her age.

"Hi, I'm Amy, Princess Mina's maid." she sighed offering her hand.

The young girl took it quickly.

"I'm Raye, Queen Adena's maid." Raye smiled brightly as she shook her hand, "I was telling you that the gardeners are the one's that get rid of the weeds so you don't have to do that."

"Oh, I just love to pick flowers that's all." she smirked, brushing off some dirt from her uniform.

"Just be careful, Queen Adena doesn't like the flowers to be picked." the raven hair girl smiled, "I have to get back to my chores now. We can talk later when your chores are done."

"Okay,"

Amy stood still as another slight breeze blew across her body, this time giving her body a shivering sensation. She slowly picked up the basket with flowers in it when she heard a slight noise. She stopped abruptly searching to see where it came from; it was coming from the bushes. She walked further into the garden turning to her left, a few yards from where Darien and Trista had their picnic. Slowly peering into the bush she saw a man kneeling down looking at her suspiciously. Before she could say anything he threw a small envelope in her direction.

"Um…" Amy looked at him searching for words as she picked up the envelope.

"Deliver this message to Princess Trista, immediately." he whispered sternly while getting up out of his kneeling position, "It is very important!"

"I will." she nodded obediently, "But who are you?"

"I am just a messenger," he smirked placing his brown hat on his head while covering his long blond hair, "and if anyone asks, we have never spoken."

He tipped his hat to her and in an instant disappeared down the hill. Amy walked over to the area he had just disappeared. The same view that Prince Darien and Mina were looking from, she looked to see him tumble down it. She looked confused at the envelope in her hand. What could this possibly mean? She decided she should just do as she was told and give the letter to Trista. Besides she still had more work to do herself. She sighed deeply as she headed back into the palace.

'_This is the story of my life.' _she smiled clutching the envelope tightly.

_IN THE STABLES_

Selena walked slowly towards the stables. She had finished all of her chores so far and decided to do some work in the stables. Mainly because she wanted to visit Sugar, the horse she had grown to like so much. Just something about that horse made her feel attached to it and besides that she just wanted to spend some time by herself to contemplate on what was going on. After she had just finished clearing out the hay she went towards the horse.

"Sugar," she moved towards the steel cage door while whistling a bit as the horse came towards her, "I hear you like to eat _sugar_."

It neighed loudly at her, quickly grabbing the sugar from her hands and rubbing its head against her hand. She sighed looking at the creature. She wondered why she felt a sudden pull to it. Its brown skin was so soft that she could almost mistake it for fur.

"Would you like to go riding?" she laughed a little at the thought of talking to a horse.

Surprisingly, the horse neighed loudly trying to break the chain off of the steel door. She patted its head and tried to find something to pick the lock. Ignoring the note on the cage she figured that horse just needed some freedom. Fortunately for her, she found a large rock and used it to break the lock off. When it was finally off, she got an old saddle, strapped it onto its back, jumped onto the horse and then she left the palace grounds.

'_I hope I don't get in trouble, but I just need some time alone.'_ she thought gripping the bridle tightly.

The horse galloped further into the woods leaving the palace behind as a past memory. When she thought she was far enough from the palace she got off the horse and sat down by a nearby tree. From the route she had taken into the forest she could see the town square from a far distance towards the eastern side. It was not the same route Prince Darien had taken on his journey to town. She yawn a bit as she stretched out her legs on the grassy ground while Sugar knelt down right next to her.

"You know Sugar, this place is so beautiful you should get out more," she smiled while patting its head, "I wonder why Prince Darien have you locked up so much. Are you that violent that you can't have your own freedom like the other horses?"

The horse neighed once again as if answering her question. She laughed a little as she rested her head on a large tree bark.

"Some day things will change Sugar, some day."

Slowly closing her eyes she drifted into a deep sleep.

----

It was early in the morning and Queen Serenity and Serena decided to take a little walk in the garden. The queen wanted to spend some time with her daughter since she had been so busy at times. They walked through the garden behind the palace in silence. Large trees cascaded above them leaving a pathway for them to walk through. It was the day after her birthday and she seemed okay for now.

Queen Serenity wore a cream satin dress that stretched out a little below her knees. The sleeve had a long slit between it along with cream flat shoes.

"So Serena, I heard Darien gave you a special gift last night for your birthday." her mother smiled looking down at her child.

"Yes, he did," she smiled giving her mother the locket she had received from Darien, "but how did you know?"

"Your father told me. He saw you two last night after he heard you scream." she replied examining the pink locket while using her finger to outline the design on top of it, "You scared your father real bad."

Serena looked at her mother in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"He was spying on me?" she asked acting as if she was a teenager while placing her hands on her hips, "You know, sometimes Dad can be so mean." she frowned.

"And you can be so spoil sometimes." her mother stated sternly giving her a hard glare.

She sighed and bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Mom," she sighed as her mother gave her back the locket, "I guess you also heard that Darien and I don't want to get married when we get older?"

She asked her mother who nodded in her response. The princess frowned folding her little arms across her chest. Her mother looked at her seriously with her light blue eyes.

"I don't understand why," she sighed as she stopped walking while looking up at the sky, "I've always dreamed of that day Serena, the day when you would get married. I don't want you to get married to just anybody, that's why I choose Darien."

Serena gave her mother a huge smile as she hugged her slim figure by the knees. Serenity then knelt down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry mother, who knows we might change our minds." she winked at her mother causing her to smile widely.

"Come on let's go, I have something to show you." Serenity replied holding her daughter's hand.

They walked further into another region of the garden where another small lake stood. This lake was a lot bigger than the one Serena liked to stand by in the night time. As they came closer towards it Serena smiled at the bridge that was built across it. Its wooden frame stretched out elegantly across the lake along with golden rails attached on top of it. Serena smiled vibrantly at it.

"Your father decided to build it for us," she smiled as they both walked up onto it, "so we could come here and spend time with you when we're not too busy."

"I really like it." she smiled leaning on the rail to look at the water below.

"I knew you would."

The two spoke for a few minutes more until they saw Queen Adena and Darien coming in their direction. They walked slowly onto the bridge gazing at the sight as well. Darien came to the edge of the rail with Serena while his mother and the Serenity began to talk.

"Adena, what brings you two out here so early?" Serenity asked skeptically.

"There's something I want to discuss with you." she had a small smirk on her face as she looked at her friend.

The two kids looked at their mothers in amazement. What could that possible be about? Was it about the discussion they had last night?

"Um…Serena could you and Darien go play for a while." Queen Serenity gave her a smirk ushering for the two to leave.

"Okay,"

"And Darien…be nice, remember what we talked about." his mother replied sternly, tapping him on the head.

Darien chuckled at her statement and walked off the bridge with Serena. Serena remained silent wondering what the discussion could be about. Her silence caused Darien to be very curious. He turned around in front of her smiling vibrantly. She looked at him skeptically wondering why he had blocked her way. She rolled her eyes and then frowned at him.

"Serena, you look…you look very pretty today." he replied coolly brushing back his hair.

She looked up at him, a small smile creasing her lips.

"Really Darien?" she asked a little shocked, "Oh thank you, that's so sweet!"

She couldn't stop smiling as she brushed down her light green dress that reached her knees. It had a white collar with yellow embodied design along the edges. She also had two small green ribbons attached around her buns _(meatballs as Darien would say)._

"That's very nice of you to say." she blushed some more staring him curiously.

"Actually, my…my mother told me to say that," he smirked slightly tapping her shoulder in a mocking way, "to me you actually look hideous today."

She frowned immediately as she rushed after him, "Why you evil prince!"

"Oh Serena!" he yelled sarcastically as he quickly ran away.

He ran as fast as he could making sure Serena could not catch him and since he was a few inches taller than her he was making good progress. Serena continued to run after him trying to catch him, he was so fast and the more she tried to catch him the more tired she felt. She decided that there was only one way she could catch Darien and that would be to use her secret weapon.

"Uh…ow!" she yelled loudly stumbling to the floor.

Darien stopped running and turned around to see Serena lying face down in the grass. His eyes widen in fear wondering if she had been hurt.

"Serena!" he rushed over to her, "Serena, are you alright?"

He asked as he helped her off of the grassy ground allowing her to sit up in a kneeling position. She had a sly smirk on her face which kind of shocked him. Her blond bangs were hanging down over her eyes so he did not know what to think of her actions. Slowly he began to back away from her when he realized what she had just done.

"Serena, I didn't mean it, I was just joking!" he smiled crawling backwards with a sheepish look on his face, "See, ha ha ha, just a joke."

She let out a sly laugh as she lunged after him. She tickled him hard as he rolled over in the grass laughing loudly while clutching his sides.

"S-Serena…please…please, I won't tease you again!" he yelled tears streaming down his face, "Ha, ha, p-please s-stop!"

She smiled again as she finally stopped tickling him allowing him to catch his breath. He opened his eyes that were shut and looked at her still trying to hold in his laugh.

"That's what you get for teasing me Darien Shields!" she yelled slumping down on the ground right next to him.

He smiled as he looked at her, still clutching his sides and sitting up now, "You can be so violent when you get angry."

"I blame all my anger on you." she smirked laughing a bit as she playfully pushed him on the shoulder.

He frowned and became silent as he looked at her. He wiped away the tears that seeped through his eyes and folded his arms around his chest creasing his orange t-shirt. Serena looked at him confused by his actions. He let out a deep sigh as if trying to calm down.

'_What's going on?'_ she thought staring at her best friend, _'He looks so serious now.'_

"Serena, I have to tell you something," he stared, an uneasiness look dwelling on his face, "I'm leaving for school next month."

"Huh? Why?" she gasped in shock.

"My parents have decided to send me to a boarding school for a while. So I won't be visiting you as much but I would come back on vacations." he replied sadly bowing his head.

"Oh, then I guess its goodbye then," she sighed feeling tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, "I know you'll make new friends and have so much fun. And soon I'm sure you'll just forget about me."

"No of course not. We'll still be friends and I won't forget about you at all." he replied getting off of the ground and then pulling Serena up onto her feet.

She looked at him sadly while wiping away a tear that ran down her left cheek. She felt so sad that her best friend would be leaving her at a time like this. Darien himself felt bad but he couldn't control what his parents had requested and he had to obey regardless of his feelings. He gave her his handsome smile once again as he embraced her in a hug.

"Don't you ever forget me, Darien Shields." she cried into his shirt, "Don't you ever."

Slowly the two began to walk back to the bridge on which their mothers stood. As they arrived Queen Serenity was shocked to see Serena sniffing back some tears. She was just about to question her daughter about her strange behavior but when she saw Darien holding her hand, she realized that he had just told her that he was leaving for school.

"Cheer up you two," Adena smiled tapping Serena's shoulder, "Come on, why don't you two take a picture?"

"That's a great idea." Serenity smiled getting out a very small camera.

She instructed the children to sit on top of the ledge of the bridge rail, making sure that they had perfect balance while leaning on the rail. The children smiled as they sat next to each other and gave them their biggest smile.

----

Selena yawned as she took her head off of the tree bark. She was surprised that she had slept so long. Looking around she saw that the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. She patted Sugar's head slightly waking the horse up. She held a huge smirk as she remembered her dream. It wasn't as bad as the one she had the last time when she collapsed on her bedroom floor. Instead this one was more calm and comforting. Although she could barely remember much about that dream, she was happy she could remember this one.

'_Oh, no it must be supper time already,'_ she thought getting up while brushing a few weeds off of her uniform. Her thoughts still went back to her dream, _'Queen Serenity, she seems like such a nice mother figure, and Serena, I feel as if I'm learning more about her everyday. But why does this all feel so familiar?"_

She moved to get the saddle back onto Sugar when she heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes. She stood still frightened of what could be lurking out there. Erasing her horrible thought of a beast, she went back to strapping the saddle on. She was almost through when Sugar started to grunt and neigh loudly.

"What's the matter boy?" Serena asked patting him and wondering what had spooked the horse.

She turned around almost immediately to see a man with a sword in his hand only a few feet away. It was big and he held it over her shoulder, holding an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you-?"

"I've come to get rid of you." he replied sternly, his voice as deep as a bass guitar.

Without waiting for a response he ran towards her with the sword in hand. Charging after her like a bull.

"What?" she gasped stepping back a little as her horse came closer towards her.

Sugar grunted loudly as he turned around and fired a kick at the man. The impact of the kick sent him flying back into a pile of thorns in the grass. Luckily for him the horse had hit the palette of his wide sword instead of him otherwise he would have been in great pain or worse be killed. He yelled in pain as he got up taking some of the thorns out of his arms and legs. He glared at Selena with hateful eyes as he whistled for his friend to come to him.

Selena turned her attention to her left to see the same guy who cut the prince a few weeks ago on the arm. He smirked as he whipped his black ponytail behind him while standing next to the brunette guy.

"It's…you!" she gasped pointing at him.

"Of course it is," he smirked pulling out a pocket knife, "your prince got away but I'm afraid you won't be so lucky."

The two men looked at each other as if they were signaling something. With a quick motion, Selena looked at the brunette man who picked up a large stick and lit it. He then chased her horse with it leaving her open for an attack.

"Why…Why are you doing this?" she asked picking up a stick as well, she decided she should at least try and protect herself, "Who…are you?"

"Just think of me as _the silencer._" the ponytail guy replied taking out a medium size sword from his bag.

He clutched it tightly and ran straight towards her. Selena was angry and frustrated so she decided to run. She ran still holding the stick as she made it to a tree. When she turned around he was right in front of her glaring at her. She swung her stick three times but missed and he immediately with ease knocked it out of her hand. She gasped looking at the stick on the floor, her only hope.

'_Oh no, how could this have happen to me?'_ she questioned herself looking at him while he walked with striding steps towards her, _'What am I going to do?' _

She walked backwards not knowing where to go or what to do. She soon bumped into a large tree bark that was behind her. She turned around to the tree and then back to the stranger and realized that she was now trapped and there was no way out. What was she suppose to do? She had no weapon to protect herself and she was all alone.

"Say goodbye, SELENA!" he yelled raising his hand in the air getting ready to hit her.

'_How did he know my name?'_ she looked at him, her blue eyes widen in fear.

Almost immediately his hand lowered with the sword, she closed her eyes and raised her hand and an attempt to protect her self.

"No!" she yelled as she waited for the impact.

_LIVING ROOM_

Queen Adena sat silently in her chair contemplating on the events that took place just earlier today. She was angry by the news she had just received but was trying to not to get frustrated. What was she to do? How was she to do it? And who could she trust? She stood up to look out of the large window that showed the palace gates.

'_How can I keep this from Darien?'_ she frowned sipping a glass of water, _'I just hope this thing blows off.'_

She continued to stay deep in thought when she heard something behind of her. Looking around she saw Queen Olivia staring at her curiously. She gave her a sly smirk as she looked at the queen whom seemed to be hiding something. Queen Adena wore a dark purple short sleeve dress that extended to her ankles. The dress was simple and wrapped loosely around her body.

"What brings you here now?" Adena asked looking at her.

"Oh, I was looking for Trista and I saw you looking so depressed…" she started twigging her dark brown hair, "I thought that maybe we could talk. You know, we could be friends since our children are getting married soon."

Queen Adena nodded in response allowing her to enter into the room. She stared at her astonished but ignored the terrible vibe she was getting from this queen. She could see that her eyes held hidden secrets, secrets that were carefully buried away, far away from what the normal eyes could see. But somehow she decided to ignore the feeling, after all she was feeling depressed and wanted to know how she would be able to overcome this situation.

Queen Olivia sat in a chair that Queen Adena instructed her to sit in; she then came to sit in the opposite direction of her. They sat for a while in utter silence both not knowing what to say to the other.

"So…" Queen Adena broke the silence almost softly.

"Well…"

"I was wondering." Queen Adena replied uneasy by what she was thinking, "How do you think those two are getting along?"

"I think they're getting along great," she smiled clasping her hands, "I heard that the picnic went quite well and Darien and Trista are beginning to like each other a lot."

'_Even though his stupid maid is getting in the way,'_ Olivia thought slyly.

Queen Adena got up from the chair and looked outside to see that the sun was setting on the horizon. She frowned, it was dinner time and she still didn't know what to do about the threat. The king was out somewhere with his advisor and had not returned back. She sighed, she knew she had to get ready whether she liked it or not. She turned around to see Queen Olivia looking at her with a confused look but clearly not wanting to bother her with the details.

"It's dinner time. I guess we should head to the dinning room now." she smiled feeling a bit guilty by her actions.

"Okay."

When they both arrived there Trista and Darien were sitting by the table talking away enjoying themselves. They were so deep into their conversation that they did not realize that their mothers' had entered the room.

"Darien, have you seen your father?" Queen Adena asked searching for him.

"No mother but I believe he's outside speaking with Mina." he smiled turning his attention back to Trista who was giggling at a statement he had just made.

"Oh, okay."

A few minutes passed by and King Rudolph and Princess Mina entered the room. The dinner was taking longer than expected and they were getting impatient by the minute. Finally the food arrived and the maids placed the food in front of each recipient. For the first time in the night, Darien realized that someone was missing.

'_Where's Selena?'_ he asked himself, looking at Amy who placed Mina's food in front of her.

She then left the room with the other maids. He frowned for a minute. Something was just not right. But he figured that she might be with her other friends in the servants' quarters. They all began to devour their meal, each speaking to one another about events that took place and other interests that came about.

The king's new butler for six months, Gregory was the only one standing next to him as he ate. He looked at the glass of wine sitting inches away from his hand. He stared at it immensely wondering if he was doing the right thing. Slowly King Rudolph's hand reached for the glass and Gregory's thoughts went back to the discussion he had a few days earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

Gregory was dusting the furniture in the study room when Queen Olivia walked into the room. She walked in slyly behind him trying not to make her presence known, but being as attentive to his surroundings as he was, he recognized her presence. Turning around he looked at her with his semi-greenish eyes.

"I have a proposition for you." she spoke in a deep voice looking at him with her evil eyes.

"What is it?" he asked arrogantly putting down his dust brush.

"I want to get rid of the king." she whispered staring at him as she walked closer towards him.

An uneasy feeling crept around him as she circled him. He was a tall brunette man in his late forty's. His short hair was creased down with gel and parted in a section of it. He had known Queen Olivia for quite a while, since he had worked in her palace before leaving town. He came to this town for a better life, but was even more surprised when Queen Olivia showed up. This lady had brought misery to his life with her selfish ambitions and greed and he for one was afraid as always to be around her.

"I don't know what you're getting at," he started trying to calm himself, "but I won't do anything to jeopardize my job."

"Is that so?" she asked touching his black tux while playing with his tie, "Well, I hope you don't mind King Rudolph discovering that you were once a thief and you stole countless times from me."

"Your highness, that is not TRUE!" he raised his voice feeling his rage take over.

"It doesn't matter, because you know as well as I do that they will believe anything I say."

He frowned at her. He felt like he could knock her down for trying to blackmail him into doing this horrible thing.

"So…do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want." he replied sadly bowing his head in shame.

"Great, here's the plan…" she smiled deviously.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He let out a heavy sigh. What was he doing? Did he really want to kill the king after he had been so nice to him? Did he really want to throw his life away? He closed his eyes as if trying to block what was about to take place. He opened it again still glaring at the glass not knowing whether to move or to just look on.

He frowned as King Rudolph's hand reached slowly towards the glass, picking it up and getting ready to drink it.

'_I hope they can forgive me.' _

_That's it. Took me longer than I thought to finish this but at last it's finished. Well, tell me what you think in your review and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I know I shouldn't apologize for the long chapter but I will. I just didn't want to put all this information in the next chapter. And now it's 15 pages. Wow! A new record. I've never written this long before. Anyway, tell me what you think, Chao!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	13. Royal Proposal

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey guys! I'm back. Well, school's finally closed and I have some free time to finish my stories. Yay! I took a whole month to write this and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There may be a few errors but since I thought you guys have waited long enough, I decided to ignore that and fix them later. Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon again just my characters. I'm getting a little tired of saying this. Do I really have to say this all the time? I guess so. Well, I think I've talked enough please enjoy and seasons greeting to everyone. ._

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 12: Royal Proposal_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

_He let out a heavy sigh. What was he doing? Did he really want to kill the king after he had been so nice to him? Did he really want to throw his life away? He closed his eyes as if trying to block what was about to take place. He opened it again still glaring at the glass not knowing whether to move or to just look on. _

_He frowned as King Rudolph's hand reached slowly towards the glass, picking it up and getting ready to drink it. _

'_I hope they can forgive me.' _

_The story continues..._

Selena stood still in her standing position with her back pressed against the tree. She was sure she had heard a clinging sound but she wondered if she had been hurt or not. Slowly she opened her blue eyes to see Andrew above her blocking the silencer's blade with his sword. She gasped crawling from under the blades.

"Sir Andrew, w-what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him skeptically.

"Stand back, I'll explain later!" he spoke with determination as he began to fight the man.

Selena watched in amazement as Andrew tackled the man meeting him every inch with his sword while using some other techniques as well. She turned her head to the left to see Sugar still being chased by the other man. She clenched her fists tightly. How dare he try to hurt her horse? She wanted to do something but did not know what. She immediately smiled vibrantly when she saw her horse knock the man away and started running towards her.

"Sugar." she smiled as the horse came closer towards her.

She patted him and leaned a little on his head.

Looking up she saw Andrew still fighting as determined as ever. He had somehow managed to get the silencer on the grassy floor pinned down with his sword. He was in such a rage as if on the verge of killing someone. Selena couldn't believe her eyes but by the looks of things, Andrew was about to kill this guy. He raised his hand with his sword ready to strike the man at any second. Selena looked at him in shock, he _was_ about to kill the guy. Although he had tried to hurt her, she didn't wish for him to die. In an instant Andrew's sword made its way towards the silencer's throat.

"NO!" she screamed desperately running to him, he stopped and turned around towards her still holding the man firmly in his grasp, "Please Andrew…don't do it!"

Andrew looked at the young girl who was a few feet away from him and wondered why she even cared about this man who had tried to kill her. He loosened his grip on the man but was not prepared for what was to happen next. In a quick motion the silencer used the blunt end of his sword and knocked him in the face with it before he was able to protect himself. He fell to the floor as the silencer stood up staggering a little. He gave Selena a hard glare causing her to gasp as he picked up his bag off the grassy ground.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, Selena!" he yelled angrily giving Andrew a slight kick in the stomach. Andrew moaned in pain as he turned on his left side, "I will be back!"

The ponytail man known as the silencer gave a loud whistle to his partner and then ran off into the bushes. The brunette man followed him looking rather distraught with his white shirt barely hanging onto his body. As soon as they were out of sight, Selena ran towards Andrew who was still lying on the ground. She knelt down on her knees beside him helping him to sit up as he rubbed his head and stomach that ached terribly. Lucky for him, there was no cut but a small bruise that was forming and beginning to swell.

She rubbed her hand on the back of his head raking his short blond flaky hair in the process. She didn't know why she did it but she was grateful that he saved her life. He slowly reached his hand to her face slightly brushing her short neck blond hair out of her face. He didn't know why he did that either but he was just grateful that she had stopped him from making a terrible mistake.

'_What am I doing?'_ he thought giving her a warm smile, _'She's like a sister to me.'_

"Thanks." he smirked a little still sitting down, "Thanks a lot, I've never lost control like that before. I don't know what came over me. I guess it was because you were in danger."

She smirked a little at his statement. How nice he was to care for her so. Even though she didn't know him long she knew he was a good person with a good spirit. Andrew wore a dark purple short sleeve shirt and a black dress pants with dark black shoes. He stood still looking at her and wondering why she was out of the palace at such a dangerous time like this. The sun had already set and the place was almost dark. He returned her smirk, perhaps she was just looking for someone. Maybe a friend?

"I realize now that your outburst saved my life, he spared me because of it." he let out a deep sigh.

"What?"

"He used the blunt side of his sword and struck me with it," he started slightly rubbing his knees, "a bounty hunter like him could have killed me at any second but he spared me."

"…because I asked _you_ to spare him." she sighed taking her hand from behind his head.

He nodded agreeing with her. The two stood there in utter silence not knowing what to say or do. Selena however, decided that they should at least get out of the woods before the men came back. She didn't want to have to go through what almost happened again.

"Andrew." she replied helping him onto his feet as he gave her a warm smile.

"Selena…" he started gazing at her with his green eyes as she slowly loosed her grip on him, "What were you doing out here by yourself?"

She sighed as if not wanting to tell him that she came into the woods to spend some time alone and then almost got herself killed. Would she get in trouble if the queen and king found out or worse the prince? They would be so furious with her that she might even lose her job. She played with her nails nervously trying to find a way to tell him as Sugar walked up behind her startling her a little. Brushing down her uniform, she looked at him.

"I wanted some time alone, I didn't know this would happen." she replied sadly breaking down in tears. Andrew gave her a hug as she cried in his shirt, "Do you think the king and queen would be furious?"

She looked up at him pleadingly with her light blue eyes.

"Maybe." he gave her a mysterious smirk making her smile a little, "It's a good thing I was coming back to the palace otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"I don't even want to think about that." she sighed receiving a pat on the back from him as she proceeded to hop onto Sugar's back.

Andrew did the same climbing onto his horse as well. They both rode back to the palace side by side in silence. Selena thought more about what had just happened and the danger she was in. What puzzled her most was how the silencer had known her name and she had only seen him once before. She couldn't remember if the prince had called her name at the time of their first attack but it still seemed strange to her.

"Do you think someone sent that guy after me?" she asked the blond guy who gave her a puzzled looked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know Selena but there is a possibility."

'_She reminds me so much of my sister.'_ he thought looking at her seriously.

She sighed holding the bridle tightly. Finally they entered the palace gates which were opened by a few guards. They proceeded to the stables and left the horses in their cages. Selena put Sugar back in its cage and tried to place the lock back on. But it was no use; the lock had been so badly damaged that it could not fit anymore. She looked to her left and saw a large rope sitting in the pile of hay, picking it up she placed it around the cage door and tied it tightly. Hopefully, it should be able to hold him. At the same time Andrew was just looking at her in shock. He knew for sure that Sugar was not supposed to be loosed but he decided not to say anything.

"Andrew, can I ask you something?" she asked walking out of the stables with him.

"Yeah." he replied placing a hand in his right pocket.

"Um…could you teach me how to fight like you did today?" she smiled feeling a little embarrassed, "I just want to know so that I can defend myself in case someone is really after me."

"No problem, I would be pleased to do so." he chuckled a little making her laugh.

"Thanks you're such a nice person." she smiled giving him a big hug.

"I know." he returned the hug rubbing her hair lightly.

_DINNING ROOM_

Gregory stared silently at the glass cup that made its way closer to the king's lips. He couldn't take it anymore he just had to do something before it was too late. He couldn't let the king die for such an insufficient reason. The king didn't do anything wrong and he decided anything was better than being blackmailed by Queen Olivia.

"Your highness." he replied hastily causing the king to stop his glass only a few inches from his mouth, "I don't think that wine is fresh enough for you."

King Rudolph immediately placed the glass back on the table as everyone eyes glared at both men wondering what was going on. Adena was sitting on the other end of the table, looking on skeptically. Darien sat to the left of his father's view, right next to Trista and Mina who were close to the end of the table by his mother. Queen Olivia sat next to Adena on the right side of the table in the king's view.

'_What's going on?' _Queen Adenathought looking at Gregory who kept a straight face.

"What do you mean?" King Rudolph asked staring him curiously.

"The texture and taste is too coarse for your likings your highness." he forced a smile trying his best not to show how guilty he was.

He knew that he was the one who placed the poison in the glass and he couldn't hide how bad he felt now about his decision. Queen Olivia looked at Gregory who was ignoring her effortlessly. She couldn't believe he was trying to save the king at his own expensive, knowing what she would do to him. He seemed not to care about it anymore. She was determined not to allow him to ruin her plan. She wanted to find a way not to make herself look like a complete suspected. She decided she should at least make up a lie to make him drink it and then fake a shocking appearance when he collapses on the floor.

'_This better work before that idiot Gregory spoils my plans.'_ she thought raising her fork to speak.

'_What's going on, this isn't like Gregory?'_ Darien thought looking at his father who had a weird look on his face.

"Let me do a quick taste for you, your highness." Gregory replied taking the glass from the table and into his hand.

The king was about to protest when he saw his butler reached for the glass before he could. Gregory drank the content of the glass in one gulp and then placed it back of the table. Everyone stared at him. A few seconds passed by and immediately the color on his face changed. Queen Olivia could see that the poison was taking effect as quickly as she had expected, except it was affecting the wrong person. She smiled a little trying not to make it obvious of the fact that she knew what was going on. Gregory staggered back a little feeling a sense of dizziness take over him. He reached for the table but fell backwards pulling a few crystal glasses and plates to the floor. A loud shattering of silver platters could be heard throughout the palace. Holding his chest firmly he rolled over and over on the floor in pain.

King Rudolph rushed to his side, looking at the man who was his faithful butler. He lifted his head and looked seriously at Gregory. Everyone got up from the table looking on to see what was happening. The color from Gregory's face was slowly turning to a pale like purplish color as he breathe heavily trying to take in as much air as possible.

"Gregory, who did this!" the king yelled in anger, "Who put you up to this? Who is after me! Tell me!"

He screamed shaking the man lightly. Gregory was barely holding on to dear life and he couldn't help but smile. He gazed at Queen Olivia who gave him an evil look that said _Tell and I will surely kill you myself. _He wanted to tell him who was the culprit but he was too weak to say anything. He turned his attention back to the king as he felt the life from his body being drained away with ever passing second.

"Get my doctor in here immediately!" the king yelled desperately to one of the soldiers' that stood close by, "I want to know what was in that wine!"

"I-I" he started coughing loudly, "I'm sorry your highness…I…I never meant to hurt you." he replied as his eyes rolled back in his head and his body fell limp against the king's arms.

The king looked up at the eyes that were gazing in shock at him as he replied, "H-He's dead."

Silence engulfed the room as the once loyal butler lay on the floor lifeless. King Rudolph couldn't believe his ears or eyes. He didn't know who would go to all that trouble of trying to kill him. He got up and stood still in utter shock as his wife rushed towards him. She led him silently out of the room while placing her left arm around his waist.

Immediately the soldiers came into the room and took the limp body of the butler away. Everyone stood still astonished. Trista looked at Darien while he gazed at the scene that just occurred. He was shocked to say the least and didn't know what to do. Princess Mina stood next to Darien trying to comfort him by placing a hand on his arm; he just looked at her and smiled a little. At the same time Queen Olivia held a mysterious smirk on her face as she looked upon the scene. Everything had turned out the way she had planned it except that the king was still alive.

'_Hmm…that stupid insolent fool almost blew my cover.'_ she thought frowning while brushing down her dress, _'Well at least phase two is finished and Prince Darien's maid is finally dead.'_

She gloated as she gazed at the prince. Her smirk immediately turned into a frown when she saw Andrew and Selena walk into the room.

'_What!'_ she thought almost falling to the floor as she looked at his maid who held a happy smirk, _'They always say when you want something down right you have to do it yourself!' _

"Trista, I think we should head to our rooms now." she forced a smile bowing at the prince and then proceeding to leave the dinning room, "Excuse us."

She slowly disappeared down the hall with her daughter. Trista waved a goodbye to her prince and left with her mother. Darien looked up to see his maid with Andrew. Although he was a bit worried about her, he wasn't expecting to see her with Andrew. He wondered what had happened but he tried to suppress his emotions. The two came closer towards him and Mina.

"Andrew, you're back so soon," the prince replied still stunned by the incident as he went to hug his best friend, "I wasn't expecting you till next week."

Andrew chuckled releasing the hug.

"Well, I got the family problem solved earlier than expected," he smiled, "so I decided to come back. Plus, I'm glad I did otherwise you might have lost your maid."

Andrew looked at Selena who held a bewildered look on her face. He didn't mean to let the prince know that she was out of the palace but he just thought the prince should at least know and besides that he knew Darien wouldn't be too hard on her. Selena immediately hid behind Andrew since she could feel Prince Darien's eyes glaring on her. She clutched his shirt tightly hoping the prince would forgive her.

"What!" he yelled pulling her from behind Andrew by the arm, taking both Mina and Andrew by surprise, "Are you crazy! Selena I don't want you to leave the grounds again without my permission, do you hear me!"

"Yes, your highness," she bowed her head in shame as he touched her shoulders, "but you need not worry, my horse Sugar took good care of me and so did Andrew."

"Sugar?" he echoed.

'_How could she get a hold of that horse?'_ he thought staring at her curiously as he felt a heavy headache drawing in on him, _"Sugar doesn't even like me much less anyone in particular.'_

He let out a sigh and turned his attention to Mina and Andrew to find them arguing. Prince Mina was in front of Andrew glaring at him seriously as they continued their verbal battle. The two had known each other for a very long time. But ever since the day they met they would argue all the time as if they had a special hatred for each other. Darien couldn't understand why they would argue but it was such a regular thing that he got used to it.

"Why are you here, don't you see you're not welcome here?" Princess Mina teased looking at him with a mocking glare.

"I am more welcome than you are, you brat!" he yelled back at her.

"Hey, hey you two, calm down." Darien replied leaving Selena alone to break up the two.

They glared at him and sighed as he went between them separating them from each other.

"I have to go to my parents now so I'll speak to you later Selena." he replied sternly heading to the exit.

"I'm coming Darien, I don't want to be left alone with _that_ brat." Andrew muttered walking away.

The room was silent as soon as the two boys left the room. Selena looked at Mina who was staring at her angrily. She didn't know why but something about this girl felt so familiar. Mina had calmed down immediately after Andrew had left but when she saw Selena she got angry again.

"Your highness, I will be leaving now." Selena bowed as she headed to the exit.

"Wait," the blond princess replied stopping her dead in her tracks, "I have to say something to you Selena."

Selena looked up frightened. For some reason she just knew that this princess didn't like her. And something told her that something bad was about to happen.

'_Oh I can see she hates me so bad.'_ she thought dryly.

"Yes your highness?"

"I'm only going to say this once…keep away from Prince Darien…I'd advise you not to get too close to him…" she paused flipping her blond hair behind her back, "I know you're after him and I can see it in your eyes. But he is getting married and as a servant, it is none of your concern. So just stay away."

Selena looked at her astonish to the fact that she was accusing her of something that was not true. After all, the prince seemed to like her and showed it plainly. Coming close to her and mistaking her for a princess he knew when he was younger. It wasn't her fault that he acted that way and she didn't want to be blamed for something like that.

"But I'm not after him." Selena pleaded her eyes becoming teary.

"Look I don't want to be rude but Darien is my friend and I will do whatever is possible to make him happy." she replied hastily placing her hand on her hips.

Selena smirked a little, "Then you should know that I would never go after him. I'm just trying to find my place in life, good night your highness."

She said sadly bowing as she walked out of the room leaving a guilty looking princess behind.

'_Oh my, what have I done?'_ Mina thought sadly, _'she sounded so hurt but it's the truth. I just know it.' _

_3 MONTHS LATER_

Selena stood in a large room where Darien and Andrew would usually practice their swordsmanship. Darien and she were together practicing some techniques that he had taught her for the past three months. She had been training for a long time and her skills were improving rapidly. At that very moment, Andrew had his left arm around her neck gripping her tightly making sure there was no possible way of escape. She gripped his arm unwaveringly giving herself some space to breathe.

"If an attacker catches you like this, what do you do?" he asked holding his grip firmly on her.

"I do this!" she yelled hitting him in the stomach with her elbow, she then stomped on his foot and hit him in the nose with her wrist.

Andrew loosed his grip on her and held his stomach in pain. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Selena really did hit him hard. He smiled a little backing back. He wore a silver long sleeve shirt and a navy blue pants. Selena noticed his gesture and hurried to aid him. His nose was bleeding a little and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm so sorry Andrew," she replied touching his nose that was hurting him terribly, "I really didn't mean it, I didn't know I would hit you so hard."

"It's okay your skills are improving greatly but you just have to take it easy." he smiled waving slightly but Selena ignored him, "Okay then that's it for today."

The two were standing close to each other as Selena tried to stop his nose from bleeding. Successfully it stopped within a few minutes and she proceeded to packing away her stuff. Someone from the corner of the room gave a slight cough. They both looked around to see Prince Darien watching them mysteriously. He folded his arms across his chest as he walked further into the room trying his best not to show the jealous feeling that was creeping up inside of him. He was now in front of Andrew gazing at him with a look that could kill.

Andrew realized what was going on in his best friend's head and decided to take their conversation outside. He waved to Selena and walked out of the room as Darien followed slowly behind barely acknowledging Selena's presence. The prince leaned his tall frame on the wall outside of the room looking rather angry. He couldn't help it, Selena was his maid and Andrew was training her to fight. If anything, he should be the one to train her not his best friend. He couldn't shake the feeling it was just unbearable. At that very moment Andrew just stared at him suspiciously.

"W-What are you doing?" Darien asked, anger rising in his voice.

"I was just teaching your _maid _swordsmanship. Is there a problem?" he looked at his friend who just shrugged at his question. He didn't know what he had done wrong but the prince was obviously jealous, "I've been doing it for the last three months."

"I don't think you should get too close to her." he replied sternly in a warning tone.

"What do you mean are you jealous?" Andrew asked taking him by surprise.

Darien turned his head the other way refusing to answer the question. His black bangs covered his eyes completely making it difficult for Andrew to read his expression. Jealous? That could not be the issue. He was angry yea, but jealous _no way_. At least that's what he thought.

"No, it's just that I-"

"You don't have to pretend. I know you like her," he started rubbing his nose lightly while interrupting him, "just remember you have to get married to the princess. Besides that I don't like Selena that way she's like a sister to me."

The prince let out a grunt clearly not believing his friend. He gave him the hardest glare he could muster with his dark blue eyes. Andrew smiled at him. He couldn't believe his eyes but the prince was clearly in love with the girl. She was just his maid but he was acting otherwise and after all a maid is just a maid. At least that's the way it should be.

"As a matter of fact the only girl I'm interested in is that bratty Princess Mina." he replied almost in a whisper as Darien looked up at him in shock.

He couldn't believe his ears. He liked Mina?

'_No wonder they would argue all the time.'_ he thought staring at him as he held his usual smirk, "Well, I came to tell you that my parents would like to have a word with you. They are in the living room awaiting your arrival."

He replied quickly changing the subject. Andrew nodded in response before bowing as he turned to leave. He chuckle a little waving slightly to his friend.

"Okay, your highness just remember what I said." he smiled walking away with striding steps.

As soon as his friend's figure disappeared out of sight Darien turned his attention into the room where his young maid stood. She was packing away some equipment into a small bag and looking as determined as ever. She wore a simple white dress that extended to her knees, it had short sleeves and the neckline of the dress was a little low showing off a portion of her collar bone. A fancy broad like gold chain swung lazily around her waist.

He slowly walked into the room and she seemed to barely recognize his presence. He coughed a little and she looked at him startled, her blue eyes staring at him curiously.

"Y-Your highness, I was just finishing up. I'm going to do my other chores now." she replied sweetly.

"It's no problem. However, I see that Andrew has been giving you some swordsmanship lessons." he replied with a smirk while walking closer to her, "How about a duel with me to see how well he's trained you?"

"Well, I uh…" she looked at him strangely.

'_I wonder why he cares all of a sudden?'_ she thought still staring at him astonished.

Why did he even want to duel with her now after ignoring her countless times during the last couple of months? She couldn't help but feel sad at his attitude towards her then but slowly she began to ignore him as well and did her chores as usual. He was more busy with his courtship with his princess to even know that Andrew was giving her lessons, although they had been training every afternoon. She frowned giving him a serious glare.

"Well..." he replied raking his short black hair, waiting for an answer.

"Okay then, just as long as your mother doesn't get angry with me." she smiled putting down the bag that she had swung over her shoulder.

"She won't. Okay we'll duel on two conditions," he replied with a smirk, picking up a sword nearby from a small rounded table that had many swords sticking face down, out of it, "You can use any techniques available to beat me and you must refer to me by my first name."

"Uh…"

She gazed at him speechless looking at the trendy outfit he wore. A white silky long sleeve shirt plastered itself above on his upper body while a dark black dress pants lingered below showcasing his tall slim figure. The shirt was neatly tucked into his pants allowing his flat washboard stomach to be seen. It looked as if he had known about her training with Andrew today because he had dressed for the occasion.

"Alright then." she smirked pulling a sword out as well, "Let's begin."

"I trust you haven't left the palace with my horse again have you?" he asked with hint of sarcasm in his voice, bowing with his two hands at his side. Selena did the same as well trying to hide her smile.

"No, your high-Darien, I haven't taken my horse." she glared at him, still wondering why he wanted to fight her.

"Your horse?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes my horse, he likes me so therefore he's mine." she gave him a taunting smirk as she raised her sword to her face.

He frowned. For a minute he thought she was about to say that she was Princess Serena and that she remembers everything from her past. How glad he would be if she was his princess but unfortunately that was not the case. Sighing he ignored his feelings and got ready to fight.

They placed their swords together initiating the start of the battle. The two swords knocked against each other causing a clinging echo sound to be heard throughout the large room. The brown marble tile on the floor cause the room to brighten a little around them as the heavy rays of the sun peeked through the three big windows that linger there. Selena swished her sword three times and knocked the sword out of the prince's hand. He looked across the room astonished to the fact that she had succeeded to knocking his sword out of his grasp.

He smirked as she gazed at him with a mysterious gloating smirk. Prince Darien flipped on one hand and ran after his sword that was positioned to the farther part of the room. As soon as he was almost there he turned around to see Selena charging after him with her sword high in the air. He picked his sword up immediately blocking her attack while kneeling on one foot. Their swords made a cross like figure in the way they were positioned.

"Good, you've been trained well." he smiled raking his black hair slightly while pushing her back, "Using a sneak attack on the enemy, cunning and smart."

She staggered back a little almost falling to the floor. Her knee length black boots could be seen as she spread her legs in karate stance holding her sword in front of her face. Although Andrew had taught her that attacking an opponent from the back was not the honorable way to fight, she just wanted to see if he prince was as good as he said he was. Darien got up to face her clutching his sword tightly. He brushed his clothes slightly as he frowned at her. She was even better than he thought.

"Thanks, I learned only from the best. Andrew's a really good teacher."

"I'm sure he is," he muttered taking his eyes off of her and trying not to show his jealousy, "but I'm still a better fighter than he is."

"Okay, then show me." she taunted as they hit their swords together.

It formed an _x_ format this time as they both pressed their weight on the sword. Being as strong Darien was he was having the upper hand but Selena was putting up a good fight as well. Before they knew it both swords slipped out of their hands and slid horizontally to the western side of the room. Darien looked at Selena giving her an evil smirk, she did the same. Darien did a front flip three times, one summersault and a high jump in the air landing right in front of his sword. When he looked up to his left he stood in shock to see that Selena was right next to her sword. He couldn't believe that she had mimicked one of his signature moves.

She chuckled a little making him frown, "Andrew taught me that, very impressive huh?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, picking up his sword while she did the same.

He was furious. How dare Andrew teach her one of his moves? He couldn't believe that she had perfected it as if it was her own. He yelled in battle cry as he rushed after her with his sword, she retaliated hitting back his sword with one hand. She smirked as he swung his sword at her legs, she jumped and did a back flip on one hand. He came closer to her feeling very angry with her. She just taunted him with her smile as she swung her sword and cut piece of his white shirt, exposing the scar on his left arm that the silencer had left. He winced a little looking at her in shock. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's a shame, I haven't seen you fight before," he smiled putting his hand through the small hold that she had made, "but I've been so busy with the preparation for my wedding."

"Is that so?" she asked hitting his sword back, "Aren't you getting married next year?"

"Yeah but we have to do some planning before then." he replied sadly, "Do you know I'm going to propose to her today?"

She stared at him in silence refusing to answer her question. She didn't care about that and she clearly didn't want to know about his proposal. Thinking about it just made her angry and sad. Why did he have to marry the princess when she felt like she had known him all her life? It was just unfair. Since she refused to answer his question he just brushed it off. He didn't know if the fact of him marrying Trista bothered her but she didn't seem happy as he had expected when he talked about it.

'_If only I was your princess.'_ she thought sadly looking at the floor.

'_I really don't get this girl.' _he thought seriously.

He rushed after her taking her by surprise, since she had her head down. She ducked from the swish of his sword. She was fortunate that the blade missed her face but very unfortunately when it slid across a beaded clip that held her hair up in a bun. Immediately the clip burst and fell to the floor, allowing her hair that was now mid-back to stretch out around her shoulders. She gasped in shock when she realized that he had cut a small portion of her hair.

"My hair…you just cut my hair." she replied angrily.

"A small price to pay for mastering my signature move."

He looked at her and knocked her sword out of her hand. Shock and bewildered she walked backwards realizing that she had been defeated. She bumped into the wall behind her, now only understanding that this was apart of his plan.

"I win."

"Yes you have your highness." she stated sarcastically.

She frowned as he cornered her into the wall with his sword. The tip of the sword was pressed lightly to her neck making it impossible for her to move. She couldn't understand why he was standing next to her in the way that he did. But he held a weird goofy look on his face.

"Serena." he whispered starting at her seriously.

"Um…yea." she sighed deciding to play along.

"I know you may not be happy that I'm getting married and I'm not too thrilled either. But sometimes I wish you could remember me. Remember our past together, the fun we had we were children. The many adventures we had." he sighed turning his attention away from her and then back at her. He could see her light blue eyes staring at him in shock but he didn't care, through Selena's eyes he saw Serena and he just thought he had to tell his best friend how he felt, "You don't know how much Selena reminds me of you. It's so hard because no matter how many times I try to forget about you, Selena makes me remember. It makes me wish things could go back to the way it was before."

He brushed her blond hair lightly leaning in closer towards her. She was surprised that he was acting this way, as if he was in a trance or something. He was just gazing at her lovingly, speaking weird as if he was speaking to another person. He saw Selena as his best friend and at that very moment he thought he was speaking to his princess.

"Um…"

Slowly he closed his eyes as he gradually leaned in closer to kiss her. She could feel his breath on her lips as she watched at him in astonishment. Selena was so surprised that she didn't know what to do. His lips were just inches away from hers when she made her decision. Before anything happened she stopped him. She didn't want to lose her job when it was obvious that the prince was delusional, thinking she was Princess Serena again. She placed her finger on his lips breaking him out of his trance. Prince Darien looked at his maid confused.

"What?" he let out.

"Your highness, what are you doing?" she asked him as he stopped moving and noticed that her finger was on his lips.

"I-I…was...I…" he stuttered.

He backed away from her when he realized what he was doing. Selena took the opportunity to defeat him once and for all. She bent down and pick up her sword that wasn't too far away from her as he staggered back falling to the floor. Pointing her sword at his chin, he looked up desperately as he realized that he had clearly lost control of the battle.

"Now I win." she smirked.

He frowned refusing to accept his defeat. He knocked her slightly on her knee with his hand causing her to fall on her knees. As soon as she fell down he got to his feet and rushed for his sword. He picked it up immediately to see that she was already on her feet winching a little in pain. She glared at him seriously as if not believing that he did what he did. The two were a few inches away from each other as they both clutched their sword tightly.

"Heeyah!" Darien yelled as he twisted his sword sideways.

They both charged after each other like a ranging bull. They ran fast with their swords outstretched gathering strength with every step. As soon as they reached close to each other both of their bodies collided causing them to hit the floor with a loud thump. They lay on the floor adjacent to each other, their faces facing the opposite direction and their swords lying by their sides.

"I win." Selena smirk as she looked over at the prince who frowned immediately.

"No, I win, you hit the floor before me." he turned his head to the left looking at her left cheek.

She groaned at his statement. It was just like him to say something like that. She ignored him and came up with an idea to finish this battle that they had started so long ago.

"I have an idea," she said as she looked over to see the prince breathing heavily, he was obviously tired, "whoever gets onto their feet first wins. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

He replied immediately and in an instant was on his feet. Before Selena realized what was going on, she found herself stiff in her kneeling position with a sword close to her throat. He raised his sword making her move upwards to a standing position. He smirked tauntingly as he lowered the sword.

"Now, I win."

She nodded as he got ready to exit the room.

"You've been trained very well, Selena," he smirked as he stood right next to her gazing down at her, "I'm leaving for town now with Trista to do some sight seeing…but I won't need your services today, so take the day off."

He smiled generously as he left the room not waiting for a response from her. She looked at the empty hallway speechless. He did not need her services? She wondered what that meant. Thinking hard she realized what he really meant. And it was not something she was prepared for.

'_Do you know I'm going to propose to her today?'_ she thought remembering what he had said before.

_LIVING ROOM_

Darien walked slowly down the hallway as he made his way to his friend, Andrew. He still couldn't believe what he had almost done when he was fighting Selena. He was still shock as if in a trance or something. He just knew he had to keep his cool. Brushing down his white shirt and fixing his slightly messed hair, he made his way into the living room where Andrew and his mother were speaking. As soon as he entered the room, his mother smiled at him.

"Oh Darien, you're finally here, I was wondering where you went."

"I was just practicing some swordsmanship." he shrugged trying not to show his blushed cheeks.

"At this time?" she questioned looking at him suspiciously.

He nodded and she decided not to press the issue.

"Well, you two have fun with your sight seeing." she paused as she walked up to him and gave her son a small peck on the cheek, "Good luck with your proposal, I know this is an arrange marriage, but her answer may not be yes. So be prepared for anything."

"I know." he sighed pretending to care.

He didn't care for sure if she said yes because he realized that he was starting to see a certain someone in a new light. Something that should not happen to a prince but all because he thinks she is someone else.

"I'm going to my room now, I'm not feeling too well." she sighed as she lifted her light peach dress from the floor giving herself space to walk, as she proceeded to leave the room.

"Have a good rest until I get back mother." he smirked waving to her as she disappeared out of sight.

He turned back to his best friend who was just standing still looking at the scene. Andrew could read Darien's expression and he could see that the boy looked confused. He was the same age as Darien but a little more mature in some ways, however he could see that something was bothering his friend. Darien sighed as he took a deep breath, he still felt tired since he was fighting Selena for thirty minutes straight, and it was something he hadn't done in a while without a break. He looked at Andrew who gave him a quizzical look.

"What were you doing to be so tired?"

"I-I was just having a duel with Selena."

"Looks more like you were having an all out war." he replied pointing at the hole in his shirt that had gotten bigger.

Darien gave a sarcastic chuckle trying to hide his blush with his black bangs.

"Darien, you didn't do anything else did you?" he inquired staring his friend suspiciously.

"Well no…um…I just…" he paused a little in a soft whisper as Andrew leaned in closer to hear what he had to say, "I just almost kissed her."

"What!" Andrew yelled shaking his friend lightly, "What possessed you to almost do that?"

"I don't know, I can't remember much of what was said but I think I thought she was Serena." he sighed bowing his head.

"I know she looks a little like the girl in your picture, but Darien you got to control yourself." he spoke seriously to his friend who looked so pitiful, "Darien just listen to me, you will marry Princess Trista and don't you forget it."

He looked up at his friend with a sadden expression as if not knowing what to say. But before he could say anything Princess Trista and Mina entered the room. They wore simple dresses for the occasion as they got ready for their day out. The two boys decided to finish their conversation later and led the ladies out of the palace and into the carriage that was waiting for them. Once aboard the carriage they headed straight towards the town square where the sweet smell of the summer was vibrant in the air.

The carriage made a stop by a small oak tree that leaned across to a nearby bridge. Darien and Trista got out of the carriage leaving Mina and Andrew inside. They made their way to the small bridge as a gentle breeze surrounds them. Darien looked at the hole in his shirt, it had not become much bigger but the scar on his arm was clearly visible. He fixed his shirt and looked over at the princess that stood to his right. He took a deep breath as he took her hand in his. She gazed at him weirdly wondering what was going on in his head. He just gave a sheepish smile as he made his way to his knees.

"Trista we've spent a wonderful three months getting to know each other better," he replied sighing, "and I know we have a long way to go but…"

She looked at him skeptically wanting him to get to the point. He reached into his back pocket and took out a small black box. Opening it slowly he recited the magic words.

"Will you marry me?"

_Okay that's it. I can't believe I went over again. 16 pages this time. Well I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. I love the battle scene with Darien and Selena, that's the best part in this story, to me and not because I wrote it. I was so inspired to write that piece when I watched the Mask of Zorro. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll try my best to finish the story soon. I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try and make it soon. Don't forget to review so I can know what you think. _

_Ciao_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	14. The story of The Forgotten Princess

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! Happy New Year! Everything, all in one even though it's pretty late for that. I'm soooooooo sorry for this late update. And yes, six months is a pretty long time. I know. But please understand that I was busy with school and preparing myself for graduation and plus I was really starting to lose interest in this story, sadly. I had major writer's block. I had the ideas in my head but couldn't seem to get it on paper. But anyway, I'm back and I'm going to finish this story no matter what. So before I forget, I don't own Sailor Moon and that's the plain truth. Read and review! _

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 13: The story of The Forgotten Princess_

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

_She gazed at him weirdly wondering what was going on in his head. He just gave a sheepish smile as he made his way to his knees. _

"_Trista we've spent a wonderful three months getting to know each other better," he replied sighing, "and I know we have a long way to go but…"_

_She looked at him skeptically wanting him to get to the point. He reached into his back pocket and took out a small black box. Opening it slowly he recited the magic words. _

"_Will you marry me?"_

_The story continues..._

Trista looked at Darien stunned, not knowing what to say. Part of her wanted to say yes and the other part reminded her that she did not love the prince as she did William. She sighed deeply as she looked at the beautiful silver ring in front of her. The white stone was as big as ever and it glittered marvelously in the sun that bore down on both of them.

"D-Darien, I-I don't know what to say." she replied as her reddish brown eyes gazed at him seriously.

'_Say yes girl. It's not like you'll ever see William again.'_ she thought trying to reason out in her head what to do, _'But I still love him.'_

"Well...?" he looked at her getting a little tired of bending down on his knees.

"Uh…yes." she replied giving him a huge grin.

He smirked as he got up and gave her a huge hug. She smiled as she hugged him back and received a kiss on the forehead from him.

_KITCHEN_

Selena walked slowly into the palace kitchen to get something to eat. It was now lunch time and she was very hungry after such an intense battle with the prince. It had happened only a few hours ago and yet she couldn't keep her mind off it. For a moment she thought she had at least a chance of winning but she was wrong because he was such a trained fighter. She let off some steam as she thought of how the prince had almost kissed her. She couldn't believe it. Was he in love with her or in love with the memory of a princess?

'_Boy things sure are turning for the worse.'_ she thought biting her lip harshly, _'I could've been fired for such a thing. All because the prince thinks I'm some princess. When will he get over it?'_

She walked further into the kitchen making her way to sit in a nearby chair that was located in front of a table. She closed her eyes as she bowed her head, taking in a sharp breath. She had changed back into her maid outfit and was starting to feel pretty strange.

"Selena!" Lita replied startling her.

"Oh!" she gasped looking up, "Lita, you frightened me!"

She placed her hand on her chest trying to slow down her heart beat. She couldn't believe she didn't notice her presence before. Sighing she got out of the chair to get a glass of water, and then she sat back down in the seat. Lita came next to her in the chair and saw the look on her friend's face.

"Selena, are you alright?" the brunette asked curiously.

"I'm fine." she sighed feeling tears at the brim of her eyes as she gazed at her friend, "I just can't believe that he is proposing to Princess Trista today. I mean I know he's supposed to marry her but I thought he didn't like her that much…I just…I'm just so confused."

Lita sighed with a small smile. She wasn't expecting her friend to be affected so greatly by this. Every servant in the palace had heard the news days ago but Lita was even more surprised to see that it was bothering her so badly. It looked like she was beginning to like the prince even more than she had planned to.

"You must really love him huh?" Lita asked, playing skillfully with her nails while surprising her.

"Huh?" Selena looked at her shocked not knowing what to say.

'_Love him.'_ she thought, her eyes widen in disbelief,_ 'Do I…love him?'_

Before Selena could answer herself, Amy walked into the kitchen with a wide smile. She came and sat right next to Selena wearing her usual navy blue uniform. Lita hailed her and then she turned her attention back to Selena who seemed to be puzzled by her question. Amy didn't know what to think but she knew it had something to do with the prince. After all, she saw them dueling earlier this morning and was very curious as to what was going on. She giggled a little remembering everything she had witnessed and how the prince almost kissed his maid. Lita gazed at her blue haired friend curiously wondering why she was grinning merrily.

"What's so funny Amy?" Lita asked making Selena gaze up at her friend.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what we saw this morning." she replied, making Selena suspicious.

"What did you see?" the blond asked getting curious by the minute.

Lita scolded Amy with her eyes as she tugged on her long brown hair. She wasn't ready to tell Selena that they were spying on her this morning. And that they practically saw everything. She sighed getting up to get the lunch she had made earlier for her friends. The king and queen had already been served lunch so the remainder was just for the servants.

"Selena, what Amy means is that we saw the whole thing this morning." she smiled as she placed two small sandwiches in front of each girl, "We saw the whole duel you had with the prince."

"It wasn't intention Selena. We were passing by to get ready to do our chores when we saw you two. We decided to see what was up and it's a good thing we did too." Amy chuckled with a wide smile, "Selena, you have nothing to worry about. The prince is practically in love with you."

"I doubt that. He thinks I'm Princess Serena as always and he getting pretty delusional if you ask me. And I know for sure that he will marry his princess." she stated sternly as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Don't worry Selena. Things will work out for the best." Lita smiled as she too ate her sandwich.

Amy sighed as she dug through a small bag that she had brought with her. She pulled out two pieces of paper that were stuck together. She placed it on the table and glided it towards Selena. Selena raised an eyebrow as she looked at the paper.

"What's this?"

"It's the information you wanted." the short blue haired girl said with a smile, "I know it's not much but it's all I could find in Princess Mina's belongings. I hope it can help you to figure out who Princess Serena really is and what ties you may have with her."

She gave a quick smirk.

"Thanks Amy. I will do my best to figure out as much as possible and try to find out what my dreams mean." she replied as she got up, "I have to go now since the prince has not left me with anything to do, I will have to find something to do."

"That's good Selena."

"By the way where's Raye?" the blond asked a little worried of not seeing her raven haired friend.

"She's sick so you might have to tend to the queen for a bit today." Lita stated quickly.

"Alright I'll see you all later then." the young blond smirked as she walked out of the kitchen leaving her two friends behind.

'_You'll get over this soon, Selena.'_ Lita reasoned with herself as she looked at her friend's retreating back.

_MASTER CHAMBER_

Queen Adena lay in her bed in silence. She wasn't feeling too good. Her head was spinning and she was starting to feel rather cold. She pulled her bed sheet high up to her chin. Letting out a deep sigh she thought of what was going on with Darien's proposal to the princess. She had to admit that she liked the princess but she couldn't help but see the difference in his maid, Selena. Although she couldn't stand the girl at first she slowly realized that she wasn't so bad after all. She sighed as she saw the large white door slowly open as her husband entered into the room.

"Adena darling, how are you feeling?" he asked as he made his way to sit on the side of the large king sized bed.

"I'm alright." she sighed as she shifted her body on the bed.

"You don't…" he paused a little while scratching his blond beard, "You don't look so good Adena."

"I told you I'm fine. It's just the flu." she argued a little, her brown eyes gazed at her husband curiously wondering why he looked so sad.

She turned her attention away from him since she knew what he was about to say.

"I haven't found out yet my dear." he stated solemnly while folding his arms, "I just don't know who put Gregory up to this."

"Do you think it's someone we know in the palace?" the raven haired lady asked warily as she turned towards her husband.

He smirked a little before replying, "It can't be. I've questioned all of them and those who seemed to have caused a threat were fired."

"Oh Rudolph you crazy fool." she stated sarcastically while he gave her an annoyed glare, "There must be some other way to solve this issue."

She sat up with her back resting on the bedplate of the master bed letting her bed sheet roll to her legs. She moved closer towards her husband and brushed her fingers through his short blond hair. He looked at her with a sly smile and then turned his attention away from her. He just didn't feel comfortable with the idea of someone threatening his life or the life of his family. He didn't know what else to do. And what made things worse was that he had no idea who would want him dead. Sure he had enemies but they wouldn't try to kill him in such a trivial manner.

"Adena my love, I think we need to get away from here," he started changing the subject, "you know for a while until we get this issue resolved."

The queen arched an eyebrow, "But where will we go?"

"How about the Moon Kingdom?"

"The Moon Kingdom?" she echoed as if unsure, "You mean Serenity's Kingdom?"

She looked at him and received a nod.

"Oh Rudolph." she shrieked as she hugged him tightly, "It's been years since I've seen Serenity."

"Then it's settled then. In the next two days we're journeying to the Moon Kingdom." he replied with a smile as he looked down at his wife while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She snuggled against him for a while and then lay back on her bed. He played with her raven hair before getting up.

"Get some rest my darling." he replied with a smirk as he exited the chamber.

"I will." she whispered at his retreating back.

The queen lay silently wondering how it would be to see her long time best friend. After all, Mina was supposed to go to see her aunt for so long but she ended up spending more time with the prince's family than her own. She sighed as she took her head off of her pillow to see the door being slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry your highness I was just checking to see if you needed something." a voice stated softly.

"I'm fine…I just would like a-" she stopped suddenly at the sight before her.

She wasn't expecting to see what everyone was telling her was true, mainly her son and husband.

'_Oh no it can't be.'_ she thought bitterly.

_FLASHBACK_

The large white door opened revealing a short blond with her hair dangling in its usual meatball hair style. She smirked sweetly as she walked into the large room.

"Hi."

"Hello there Serena, how are you my dear?" the queen asked as the young girl made her way towards her bed, "What seems to be the problem?"

The two sat together on the edge of the large bed.

"I can't seem to find Darien anywhere." the young princess sighed as she looked at the raven haired queen, "I don't know where he is. Queen Adena, what happened to your foot?"

The queen looked down at her ankle that was wrapped around in a white bandage and then back at the young blond. She smirked at her future daughter-in-law in amazement. The young girl would always say something that would amaze her. She sighed, as she rubbed her ankle from the pain.

"Oh that. I sprained my ankle while I was in the garden." she smirked getting up in a sitting position.

"Oh alright, I was just wondering, I hope you get better though." she stated coolly.

"My child, don't worry about that." Queen Adena smirked with her back resting on the bed head, "So, what seems to be the problem? It looks like there's a lot on your mind, my dear."

Sighing, the pigtailed blond looked at her future mother-in-law, "Queen Adena, I don't understand it." she bit her bottom lip in irritation, "My mother told me that when I get older I would have to marry Darien but I don't want to. I don't see why I would want to marry my best friend."

"Oh my dear Serena." the raven haired woman stated with a smile, as she touched the young girl shoulders, "Don't you like Darien?"

"Yes." she smirked happily, swing her feet from left to right.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." the raven haired queen smirked at the six year old, "One day you'll understand that you can marry a friend."

"Well I don't get it. The idea of it is just horrible." she frowned, giving her a sour expression, "Why can't Darien and I just be friends forever?"

The queen patted her head a little, while getting up to her feet. She moved to her table and took up a portrait of her son and showed it to the princess. The princess gazed at it with a small smile.

"You guys can be friends forever, it's just that you and my son are destined to be married from the day you were born and one day you'll appreciate it and come to love him as a friend even more."

"Huh?"

"I believe that someone should marry for love and not for destiny, but one day you will come to love Darien so much…" she paused a little seeing the young princess's blue eyes sparkle as she placed the portrait back on the table, "that the thought of marrying him would be pleasant. But don't worry my dear. You're too young to worry about that anyway. _I don't know why Serenity told you this so early._"

She muttered the last part hoping that the princess didn't hear. Fortunately for her she didn't.

"I guess so." the princess sighed with her head bent low, she then looked at the queen with a smile.

The young blond got up as well and rush to hug the raven haired queen. The queen hugged her back while bending down on her knees, giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. She took the princess's hand and walked out of her chambers limping a little.

"Let's go find the others, shall we?" she smirked.

"Alright!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Your highness, I was just asking if you would like something. Maybe you would like something to eat or drink?" Selena stated pulling the queen out of her thoughts.

She frowned at Selena only now realizing that there could be a possibility that what her son and husband were saying was true and that this girl looked so much like Serena. She sat up straight still staring the girl intently. She finally saw it after all those months of not believing. She finally noticed that Selena did look like an exact print of Serena, or at least a more mature version.

She shook her head a little trying her best to control herself.

"I'm fine my dear, there isn't anything I want now." she smiled a little taking Selena by surprise, after all the queen had rarely smiled with her and at times she thought the woman still hated her.

"Are you sure? I heard you were sick and since Princess Darien isn't here, I figured I should see if there is anything you would possibly need."

"No there is nothing I need. But you look a little tired." she whispered as if concerned, "You probably need a vacation. But don't worry my child you'll get one soon."

Serena stood by the door widen eyed at the queen. Since when did she care about her well being? Surely she was so sick that she didn't realize what she was saying. Serena nodded a thank you and then exited the queen's chambers.

_OLD LIBRARY_

Selena walked slowly towards the library. Amy told her where it was located. She groaned. She still was a bit perplexed that the queen was acting ever so nice towards her. And what shocked her more was that the queen called her _'my dear'_, a word mostly used by friends or acquaintances of family. She walked cautiously up the old rusty stairs that climbed upwards in a spherical format. She almost felt dizzy going around and around, but quickly shook the feeling off. She opened the old door that was hard to push open. Inside she gasped at the sight of books everywhere. There were bookshelves all over the place, stacked with books of all colors and sizes. She had never imagined the king and queen to be such readers but by the looks of the library her speculation was wrong.

The room was pretty clean and big. Despite the few dust that lingered in the corner of the room and walls. She walked into the room as if entering into another world.

"Wow!" she gasped as she made her way to a dusty table that was in the middle of the library.

Sitting down in an old chair she took out the two papers that Amy had given her.

_Dear Serena, _

_Happy Birthday! I'm so sad that I can't come visit you for your birthday so I decided to write to you instead. There isn't much that has changed here in the palace since your last visit. I got a cat and I named him Toady because he moves so slowly. Mom is taking me on a trip to some of the islands up North and I wished you could be here with me. At times the trips can get pretty boring. At least I would have Toady to keep me company this time. I can't wait to see you and Aunt Serenity. I miss you guys so much._

_Bye _

_Mina. _

Selena sighed as she placed the paper she had just read on the table. For some reason, she felt as if she had read this short letter before. She didn't know why but it kind of scared her. She took out another letter that she had received and began reading it.

_Dear Mina,_

_I am so sad that you couldn't make it to the palace for my birthday. But Darien came to my party and we had lots of fun. I got a horse from mommy and daddy. I was so happy that I named him Sugar. He is so sweet and friendly, at least to me and my parents. He doesn't like people much. He actually bit Darien once. I was laughing all day. I just wish you were here with me to see my horse. I can't wait to see you soon._

_Lots of love_

_Serena._

Selena frowned. Why did these letters seem so familiar? She wondered if there was more to Princess Serena than she thought. After all, the dreams she had about the young girl made her feel sort of connected to her somehow. But now when she read the letters she felt as if she was actually the person who received and wrote the letters. She let out an exasperated sigh. The thing that bothered her most was that she couldn't remember certain things on her own about this girl but when she found something that was connected to her, it sparked memories. Could she be having visions from a dead princess or was her mind just playing with her?

She got out of the chair and walked over to the dusty old bookshelf that had old books on them. She wondered if any of them had some sort of mystery regarding the young princess. The blond servant couldn't help herself but she needed answers to the questions that were popping up in her head. She touched a navy blue book and as soon as she did, it fell to the floor. She placed it on the table, blowing off the dust off of it. The cover was old as she could tell and there was an old rusty clamp sealing the book up. She struggled to open it with a hair pin that once fastened her hair together. Fortunately, she got it open after minutes of trying. In the left corner of the cover of the book she noticed fancy writing. She read it.

_To Darien from your Dad. I hope this book helps you with your transition phase. Happy Birthday. _

She grinned as she turned the page seeing the title of the book. _The Forgotten Princess. _

'_Nice name. I like it.' _she thought with a smile.

Turning to the first page of the book and she began reading the first paragraph. The writing was old and scruffy but slowly she could make out what was written there. It was a story about a princess being destined to marry a prince from birth. The princess and the prince were best friends and one day their lives changed forever. Slowly she skipped through some of the pages that didn't seem to interest her much. She then gasped as came to a section that seemed to strike a memory. Carefully she read the lines, it said:

_The Fantasy ball was held in honor of the young Princess Serena and on this day she would receive her crowing of the Imperial necklace. Much to her surprise and everyone an evil queen showed up threatening to take the crystal that Queen Serenity had away. But before she could, the young prince stepped forward and defeated the evil queen with his mighty sword. All was well in the palace once again as the evil queen was vanquished forever. _

_Later on that night Princess Serena and Prince Darien went for a walk in the woods with their parents. They passed a beautiful lake and both went to gaze upon its beauty. The young princess smiled at the prince while looking at the river currents. Before she knew it she slipped on the dirt and fell towards the icy river below. Miraculously the brave prince caught a hold of her hand before she fell into the water. He held her tightly but unfortunately she was slipping. _

"_Hold on Serena!" he yelled praying that he could save her._

"_I can't hold on, I'm slipping!" she cried back desperately. _

_The prince tried to pull her up but sadly she fell into the river. All hope had seemed lost as the princess's body dove into the water below. However, the prince was not about to give up just yet. He didn't want to lose his best friend, so he ran as fast as he could towards the edge of the waterfall. He fastened a rope around his waist and swung from a tree branch as soon as the princess came to the edge scooping her up before she fell over the cliff. _

"_Thank you Darien." the princess smiled hugging her best friend when they were now out of dangers way._

"_It was nothing." he smirked looking down at her. _

_Things seemed to be…_

She stopped reading as she realized something. Something she hadn't remembered for quite a while. Rubbing her head from the pain she felt, she brushed up her slightly messed hair. She couldn't believe that this story was real. It sparked her memory of a nightmare that she couldn't recall before. The nightmare of a little girl falling over a cliff, and from reading this book she could remember the dream. Although the events were different she knew now that it had happened for real and it was not just a dream or illusion as she had thought before.

"I can't believe this! It's like I was there." the young servant thought out loud as she closed the book, feeling her heart rate speed up, "I can't believe that I remember this."

"You remember what?"

The young blond looked up to see where the voice came from. She shivered in her position wondering who could be there since according to her memory she was alone. Her blue eyes searched desperately for the person hoping that she wouldn't get caught.

"Who's there?"

_That's it! I'm so sorry for the late update as I said before. I hope this makes up for it. Well in my opinion this chapter was practically boring, not much happening here. But anyway, please read and review and I'll try and update more frequently from now on. Catch ya later!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	15. A Trip to the past

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there, I'm back!! Sorry for the very long wait but I really did lose inspiration for this story and because of this I had to go back to my old way of writing, getting a pen and paper and jotting down my ideas. This process takes much longer and I apologize for that. I appreciate the reviews, all 35 of them. You guys made me feel very special. Thanks a lot. I'm sorry if there are any errors in this chapter, I will fix them later when I get the time. Merry Christmas and enjoy the Christmas season!!!_

_Well I've talked enjoyed please read and review. I don't own Sailor Moon. _

_----------------------------------_

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 14: A Trip to the past _

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

"_I can't believe this! It's like I was there." the young servant thought out loud as she closed the book, feeling her heart rate speed up, "I can't believe that I remember this." _

"_You remember what?" _

_The young blond looked up to see where the voice came from. She shivered in her position wondering who could be there since according to her memory she was alone. Her blue eyes searched desperately for the person hoping that she wouldn't get caught. _

"_Who's there?" _

_The story continues..._

Slowly a tall dark figure emerged from the dark corner of the room. Selena's eyes widen in fear as she saw the king looking back at her with a very angry expression on his face. She couldn't tell if he was mad with her for being in the library or just mad that he had caught her reading a book instead of doing her chores. She just couldn't tell.

"Um…" she gazed at him suspiciously wondering if he had heard her entire out burst.

"What are you doing here?" he asked seriously while folding his arms.

"I…uh." she paused unsure of what to say to the king.

He walked over to where she sat, gliding his hand on the edge of the old wooden table. He gave her a mysterious smirk wondering why she was in the library in the first place.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I was just looking at the books you have here." she replied hastily as she got out of the chair, "I'm so sorry, I just..."

He raised his hand towards her, signaling that it was okay. Letting out a deep sigh she bowed her head.

"Selena, you should know that this old library is off-limits to servants especially when they should be doing their chores." he stated severely as he gazed at her. Selena frowned at his statement knowing that she could be in deep trouble. She played nervously with her fingers as she closed her blue eyes, "So, I see you've been reading _The Forgotten Princess._ The book I wrote for Darien on his birthday."

The young blond gasped, looking down at the navy blue book. She quickly pushed it aside, embarrassed that she had been caught with the king's property.

"Did these events really took place, your highness?" she asked nervously while placing her hair pin back into her hair.

Selena stood to her feet immediately getting ready to leave.

"Hmmm, well some of them. Tell me. Why are you so interested in Princess Serena?" he asked curiously while leaning on his right hand.

"I…uh, I just…well…" she paused not knowing how to answer that question.

She didn't know if she should tell the king that she was having dreams or visions about a princess she didn't even know and how she was trying to find out the mystery behind those dreams.

"Um…well I was just a little curious. I'm very sorry your highness." she sighed, sitting back down while bowing her head trying not to show her guilt, "I've heard Prince Darien talk a great deal about her so I thought I should find out at least something about her."

The king stood up straight with his arms folded. The blond man wondered if his servant was telling him the truth. But he could tell by the look in her blue eyes that she wasn't lying. He frowned while raking his beard. He wasn't expecting to find her here in his old library. He came up to the library to get some alone time so that he could try and figure out the mystery of who wanted to kill him. But instead found his son's maid reading through one of his books.

Clearing his throat loudly he caught her attention. He brushed down his brown suit that he wore, creasing some of it in the process.

"Hmmm, I see." he stated with a sly smirk, brightening up his dark eyes, "I've noticed that you seem to have some sort of feelings for my son."

"What?" she gasped unable to cope with his question, "I…"

'_Feelings? How did he know?' _she thought feeling rather strange.

"Don't worry I think he cares a great deal for you too. But that's another issue." he beamed pulling out a chair to sit down as well, "I also saw the intense battle between the two of you this morning. I must congratulate you on your swordsmanship, Selena. It's very impressive, Andrew has taught you well."

She frowned trying to hide her embarrassment. He saw them fighting today? As much as she was flattered that he thought she was a great fighter. She was still surprised that he saw them. But what did that mean? Did it mean that she would lose her job? Or did he see that the prince almost kissed her? Selena sighed as a single sweat rolled down her left cheek. Wiping it away she could feel the tension in the room building up.

"Did…you…Did you see the whole battle?" she asked nervously.

"No." he chuckled, making her squeak a bit, "I didn't have much time to watch. I only saw when you did those fancy flips and then I left to do my business."

'_Oh that's a relief.'_ she thought but still feeling a bit nervous.

Bowing her head she thought some more. What if the king had saw that, would she have been fired? Would she have to leave the palace she had grown like? Or worst would she have to leave the prince in which she had grown to care so deeply for? Brushing a straying strand of her blond hair, she looked at the king.

"I'm sorry you're highness. I would leave now if you wish to fire me." she stated solemnly as she got out of his seat.

The king chuckled vibrantly making the young servant look at him weirdly. She was surprised that he was laughing much less loudly. It was as if he couldn't control himself and she was being to wonder why because she didn't think she was _that_ funny or funny at all. He was laughing so much that he almost fell out of the old chair. Clutching the table harshly to steady himself, he continued his fit of laughter.

'_She's so funny.'_ he thought holding his chest.

"Fire you?" he laughed some more barely able to contain himself, "I wouldn't fire you for something so trivial. Do you think you're the only servant that has liked my son?"

"Um…"

He got out of his seat and stood in front of Selena with a wide smile on his face as he touched her shoulders. She looked up at the king weirdly. He was giving her a fatherly look, one she had received from her father so many times before. He looked at her as if he was about to give her bad news or something.

"You're not the first servant that has had feelings for my son my dear," he stated in a matter of the fact sort of way, index pointed in the air as if correcting a child, "but as you know servants can't marry royalty so that's out of the question."

"I…" she paused wondering if she should say something.

He chuckled at her before speaking again.

"But don't worry my child, one day you will find someone else to love." he stated with a slight smile as he walked passed her heading towards one of the many bookshelves. She turned around to him with a sad expression on her face, tears about to fall, "By the way I think you should get back to your chores, after all that is your purpose for being here. Isn't it?"

She nodded a yes and headed towards the door but not before taking up the navy blue book she was reading. Luckily for her, he had not seen her do so since he was too busy gazing through one of the books. She immediately closed the door behind her and sighed. He wanted her to forget about his son. Frowning, she had to admit he was right. After all, the prince was getting married to his princess and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

'_This is bad.'_ she thought as she headed down the spiral stairs, _'How did I end up here?'_

_TWO DAYS LATER_

"Come on you two, hurry up!!!" the raven haired queen yelled as she issued for her other servants to get the luggages into the carriages.

They walked steadily as they placed all the necessary equipment and luggage's needed for the journey. She tapped her hand when they were finished and issued them to go back into the palace. King Rudolph had assigned his advisor for four years to be in charge of the palace while he was gone. He would manage and ensure that everything was going smoothly in the town and make sure that the palace did not receive any attacks by rebels. Besides he didn't want to worry too much while he was on vacation.

At the same time the king and his son were struggling with two of the horses, the ones they needed for their journey to the Moon Kingdom. Three carriages stood by the palace gates awaiting the passengers who were still inside the castle except for Queen Olivia and her daughter. They were sitting patiently in the second carriage. There were also a few horses with soldiers to the front and rear of the carriages serving as main guards for them. Darien and his father were trying their very best to get Sugar and a black horse out of its cage. The black horse cooperated but Sugar was another issue. His cage which was now fully mended was secured perfectly but when Darien opened it to get him out he began to act up and kick his hind legs into the air.

"Come on…Sugar." the prince stated as the horse snort at him. Darien frowned throwing the horse a harsh look as he took out a small packet of sugar from his pocket but instead of taking it, Sugar kicked his legs in the air again, refusing to listen making him drop it to the floor, "You know you can be a real pain, come out of there!!"

He yelled pulling vibrantly on the horse's rope.

Finally after much struggle, Sugar walked indignantly out of his cage with Darien. King Rudolph was smiling at his son's victory while he began to strap the saddle around both horses' back. As soon as the strap was securely on Sugar's back, Prince Darien and his father exited the stables and headed towards the carriages, Darien with Sugar and the king with a black horse. They weren't too far when Sugar began to act up again. Prince Darien was getting impatient so he tried to stop Sugar but ended up being thrown to the grassy bed. Sugar ran away leaving him on the floor while heading towards a certain blond.

Simultaneously, Selena and her friends were making their way out of the palace. They had passed the steps and were now in the courtyard getting ready to head towards the carriages with the little luggage's they had. Raye, Amy and Lita walked slowly behind Selena as they too held their luggage's securely in their grasp.

"I can't believe it." Raye stated as she pushed her dark hair out of her face, "We're going

to the Moon Kingdom."

"Yeah. The king and queen are very considerate to bring us with them on their vacation trip." Lita smirked twisting the handle of her suitcase.

"Well I've heard it's because we are of high priority." Amy stated stopping the girls from continuing their journey, as they stared at her, "The king and queen only requested their personal servants to come with them. The Moon Kingdom has many servants that can tend to their needs but Queen Adena had declared that she wanted all personal maids to come. The king doesn't have a maid, just an advisor and he's staying behind to manage the palace. So that's why we were allowed to come."

"Oh but then, why is Lita coming?" Selena asked curiously making the girl look at her funny.

"She's their favorite cook."

Lita beamed making the others giggle a little. They continued to walk on the grass coming close towards the carriage. It was just a few feet away from them. But before they got there they heard a noise from their right. Turning in that direction they saw none other than Sugar running towards them at incredible speed. The girls got out of the way knowing how evil the horse could be while Selena just stood still with a smile. Sugar ran right up to Selena neighing loudly at her.

"Oh hi, Sugar!!" she yelled as she patted him on his head, he neighed in response.

Selena could see the prince walking towards her with a frown on his face and his dark eyes as cold as ever, his clothes ruffled as he stomped right up to her. As soon as he came up to them, he took Sugar by the bridle and walked away barely acknowledging her. The blond sighed. She barely spoke to him ever since he had proposed to Trista. She didn't know why but she felt kind of hurt that he was truly going to marry her and although she had agreed with the king that she should forget his son, she still felt bad about her decision. Bowing her head she walked slowly behind him.

The servants also followed immediately and got into the last carriage that was designated for them. The middle carriage was reserved for Princess Trista and her mother, Queen Olivia while the first carriage was left in place for Princess Mina, Prince Darien, King Rudolph, Queen Adena and Andrew. However at that very moment, King Rudolph was sitting on one of the horses that stood behind of Sugar. He decided to take the journey on the horse instead of the carriage. His wife was standing right next to him though he didn't realize. She was about to enter the carriage but instead of going in she went to find out why her husband chose not to accompany them in their transport.

"Rudolph, why don't you come into the carriage?" she asked while lifting her peach dress slightly.

"I'd rather travel on the horse darling." he replied coyly with a wide smile.

"But that's what we have soldiers for my dear." she replied sweetly as if teasing him, while issuing to the other soldiers who were beside him.

"Sorry Darling but I would rather travel by horse. I want to lead us on this journey," he laughed a little while gripping the bridle, "besides it shouldn't be too boring at all with Darien, Mina and Andrew."

She frowned as she folded her arms across her chest while giving him a harsh glare.

"You're so difficult sometimes."

"Hmmm, that's what makes me charming." he smirked as he blew a kiss to her.

She caught the imaginary kiss and slapped it on her left cheek with a light smirk on her face and then she entered into the carriage. Everyone was now fully in their designated carriage. The king yelled signaling for the soldier's to open the gates as he got ready to lead his family and friends out of the palace courtyard. They traveled for a long while, going through the woods and then finally entering the town of their village. As soon as they reached the exit gates that left the village, they then started their journey to the Moon Kingdom. It was a long while there.

The ride was calm and relaxing except for a few bumps on the rocky path. Everyone talked amongst themselves within the carriages but Selena was the silent one. She was mostly gazing at the scenery of the woods and the village they had left behind. Gazing to the sky she could see the birds chirping and a few animals dashing on the rock path escaping from the carriage's wheel.

Sighing, she wondered if she would enjoy her time spent in the Moon Kingdom. Would she like the king and queen? Would she even have fun? Thoughts were just peering through her head as she gazed out the carriage window. The journey to the Moon Kingdom took about 41/2 hours and by the time they got there nearly everyone was asleep. As soon as the carriage came to an abrupt stop, the passengers of the carriage began to stir. Everyone slowly got out of the carriages and headed towards the palace and up the luxurious stairs. Once inside, they were escorted by a servant down a large hallway coming to an elegant room. They had all left their luggages in the carriage as they came to the entrance of the room. The trumpets were sound as they walked into the large decorated room, known as the living room. A beautiful peach carpet filled the large room.

"PRESENTING THE ROYALS OF THE SHIELD'S KINGDOM!!!" a tall man shouted while holding the trumpet loudly, "King Rudolph, Queen Adena, their son Darien, his friend Andrew and your niece Princess Mina. Also special guests from the Maylo Kingdom, Princess Trista and her mother Queen Olivia."

They all bowed upon hearing their name. Immediately a middle age couple turned around to look at their guests that stood behind them. A raven haired man dress in a black suit stood next to his wife whom had silver purplish hair, wearing a light blue knee length summer dress. Everyone remained silent waiting to see what the king and queen of the Moon Kingdom had to say.

"Good morning and welcome to the Moon Kingdom." the queen replied sweetly with a bright smile, "I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you." they all replied simultaneously.

"Sherise." Queen Serenity clapped her hands quickly as a short brunette appeared, "Take Queen Olivia and her daughter to the rooms we have prepared for them."

The two thanked her and followed the servant. There was a short moment of silence before a loud giggle could be heard. Before anyone knew what was going on Mina lunged at her aunt, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Aunt Serenity, I missed you so much."

"So did I Mina."

As soon as Serenity released her niece she saw her best friend staring her with teary eyes.

"Serenity, it's been so long!!!" the dark haired queen smirked as she rushed to hug her silver purplish haired friend.

"Oh Adena, it has been long, too long and look you grew your hair back out." she returned the hug, embracing her long time friend strongly.

They had not seen each other for about three years and Serenity was beginning to wonder what was going on. Rudolph and Damien both exchange quick hugs along with Darien welcoming each other back.

"I see you brought some of your servants." Serenity replied sweetly while looking at her best friend.

"Yes, I just wanted to have servants that I am well accustomed to." she sighed as she gazed at her friend, "I hope there isn't a problem."

The queen shook her head.

"No not at all. Please introduce them."

Darien stepped up towards the servants as he made his way to introduce each young girl in front of him. He didn't want his mother to do it for some reason he felt obligated.

"First off I would like to introduce my best friend, Andrew."

Andrew exchanged a hand shake with the king and queen.

"This is Amy whom you should already know, she is Mina's maid. Raye is my mother's personal maid." he replied as both Amy and Raye bowed slightly, receiving a nod from the queen, "This is Lita my mother's favorite cook."

Lita did a small curtsy with a wide smile. Queen Serenity and her husband nodded at this.

Darien now made his way towards his favorite young blond, "…and Selena is my personal maid."

Darien smirked. His hands were planted firmly on her shoulder and for a minute he seemed to not realize what he was doing. His parents stared at him strangely while he just smiled away. As soon as Selena bowed he could see Serenity's eyes lit up. She asked one of her maids to show Andrew, Amy, Lita and Raye to their rooms leaving Selena behind. Once everyone was out of sight Serenity turned back to Selena.

'_Let's see if she can see what I see.'_ the prince thought not moving from his position.

Damien held his wife's hand, repeating _no_ constantly. He could see her light blue eyes shining with happiness and he knew for sure that she was going to have another one of her episodes again.

"Young lady, what is your full name?"

Selena paused for a moment and then blinked, "Selena Tsukino."

"And where do you live?" she asked as her husband squeezed her hand again, this time tighter than before. She refused to listen to his constant whispers of _no_. She just knew she was right. She had a gut feeling that told her she was right.

"I live in the Shield's kingdom somewhere deep in the forest on the outskirts of Cherry Lane." the blond beamed wondering why she was asking so much questions.

Queen Serenity nodded stepping a bit forward while breaking out of her husband's grasp. She couldn't help it but deep down in her heart she knew this girl was her daughter. She was now close enough to touch her but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Tears were in her eyes as she gazed at the blond who was beginning to get scared. Why did she have to look so familiar?

"May I ask you an odd question?"

Selena nodded. The others looked on with curiosity.

"Do you recognize me?"

"Um…well I…no." Selena bowed her head a little.

All heads bowed at the response. They all knew how much the queen wished this child was her daughter but remained silent as to not make her hurt anymore. Darien moved from behind Serena, leaving her to talk with the queen while moving to stand close to his parents.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked walking closer towards the girl.

"Yes."

'_What is she getting at?'_ Selena thought looking at the woman who reminded her so much of the queen in her dream. Plus she has the same name as well, _'This is strange but you know she does look a bit familiar.'_

Serenity spoke once again standing with her arm stretch out.

"I…just…I mean you look so…you look so…" she started as her vision began to blur a little, "You look so much like someone I knew, very well."

"I'm sorry your highness. I do not know whom you're talking about."

Serenity staggered back a bit, she could feel the room spinning around her but she didn't care she just wanted to find out if this girl was her daughter or not. She took a deep sigh as she slowly took hold of the young girl's hand.

"Selena, are you really sure you don't recognize me?" she asked again, this time in a slight whisper.

The young girl nodded sadly as the queen let go of her hand. The queen gripped her head in an instant feeling a harsh headache coming on. She held her left hand close to her chest as if to slow down her heart rate.

"Aahh!!" she yelled out in pain as she fell backwards heading towards the carpet floor.

Her husband caught her just in time and picked her up. Everyone stared wide eyed at both Selena and the queen whom had fainted. Darien left his parents and rushed towards his maid who could be seen shaking lightly. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a concern look. She returned the look with a weak smile.

"Selena, let's go." the prince replied as he dragged her away.

The two walked away leaving the couples behind. Luckily for them no one else in the palace had seen what had took placed in the room. Slowly the prince and his maid walked hand in hand down the hallway heading towards the servants' quarters. The prince knew where the quarters were since he had visited the palace so many times before. When they finally reached the door Selena turned to look at the prince and only realized then that he was holding her hand. She blushed immediately when he released her hand.

"You're highness…" she began staring up at him, "Why did the queen faint? Was it something I did or said? Or am I that ugly?"

She stared at him with curious eyes as he chuckled a bit in return. He smirked while placing his hands on her shoulder, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"You did nothing Selena she just thought you were her daughter and trust me you're not ugly." he whispered as he gave her a small peck on the cheek and then turned to leave.

Before he left he turned back to her, "Stay here until I get back. I'm sure the queen has some sort of activity we all must attend to."

"Yes, your highness." she replied while he disappeared down the hallway.

Before Selena knew what happened she collapsed on the floor. It looked like the kiss the prince gave her shocked her more than she thought.

_SERENITY'S CHAMBER_

Serenity groaned lightly as she shifted in her bed. Her eyes shot open as she gazed around her surrounding. Frowning, she noticed she was in her room but she didn't quite remember why. All she could remember was seeing a young girl who reminded her of her daughter, Serena. The child she wished was still alive. Sitting up she rubbed her head from the terrible pain she felt. It felt like she had been struck hard against the shoulders and the back of her head, the tension in her neck was so hard that it hurt when she pressed her shoulders lightly.

"Serenity, are you feeling better?" a raven haired man asked, entering the room with a tray in his hands.

She gazed at him with a teary expression, now remembering what had happened only moments before.

"Damien…" she whispered, sitting up fully.

"Yes dear. Everything is fine now." he replied taking a seat next to her and placing the tray on the bed.

Queen Serenity bit her lip as she looked at her husband, her silver purplish hair in its usual meatball hair style dangling lightly on the bed. She couldn't understand why he could not see what she could. Was it something she had said? She turned slightly on the bed as she got ready to stand up. He stopped her, giving her a cup of tea he had brought with him.

"Here." he stated calmly as she took the cup hesitantly from his hands, "Serenity…"

King Damien paused. His wife clutched her cup tightly in her grasp, while sipping slowly from it. The raven haired man touched his wife's shoulder causing her to flinch. She placed the cup on the table next to the bed.

"Serenity…" her blue eyes gazed at him in fear, "I know you miss our daughter and you wish that this Selena girl is Serena. But Selena is not out daughter."

"Damien, didn't you see her face? Those eyes? Her smile?" she asked desperately looking at him as he gave her a frown.

"She's not our daughter." he stated sternly instantly shaking her by the shoulders.

Serenity gave her husband a harsh glare. Did he think she did not know her own child? He let go of his wife and ruffled his hair with a sigh, knowing that she had not agreed with him.

"You need to let go of the past Serenity. Serena is dead and there is nothing we can do about it." he got up to his feet immediately, his head bowed low.

He stood with his back facing Serenity, tears threatening to fall, the first in a long time ever since the death of his child. He clenched his fists together and turned around to face his wife who was already crying. Her sobs were consistent and he couldn't bear to have her go through another one of her episodes again. Ever since their daughter had died, his wife had never been the same. She was like a different person, many thought she was hallucinating and had gone senile when she could cry at nights for her daughter. He in turn knew the pain she was going through and now that this girl was here he didn't want to have a repeat of that.

"We have to move on Serenity." he whispered as he heard her let out a gasp, "I want you to be happy and we can't keep living like this all the time. We have to accept the fact that our daughter is gone and that she is in a better place right now."

He approached his wife and pulled her onto her feet. He gave her a huge hug which she returned while crying onto his shirt. Composing herself after a while, she released the hug and looked at her husband while wiping her tears.

"I accept it Damien." she said sternly, her blue eyes staring him with determination, "But I will prove to you that Selena is Serena, my daughter. I will…somehow."

The middle aged woman exited the room in her light blue dress leaving her husband behind dumfounded.

'_Man she's stubborn.'_ the king thought with an exasperated sigh.

_SERENA'S ROOM_

"This is boring." the young girl muttered while pacing the carpet of the servants' quarters.

She had been in the room waiting for the prince to return. However when she came to the room none of her friends were there, they seemed to have been out sight seeing or something. Coming to a conclusion, she decided to do the same to go out and explore the palace.

Slowly she opened the door and slipped out of the room. Sure Prince Darien had requested that she stay in the room but she was tired of waiting for him to return. Selena walked silently down the hall. She decided that she couldn't stay in the room any longer. For some reason she felt trapped. It was just something, something about this palace that seemed so familiar. The interior, the arches in the halls, the painting on the few walls all seemed to have come from a dream she had ever so long ago when she was a child. Walking up a flight of stairs to the East of the palace she traveled down the long hall. Pictures of a young blond girl stood on the walls. The one that caught her eye the most was a painting of a blond child and her mother.

The painting showed the mother and child together. Serena, the young girl at age four was sitting in the arms of her mother. Queen Serenity, the mother was holding her child lovingly with a large smile on her face. She wore a lavender short sleeve dress and her daughter wore the exact duplicate of it. They also wore small bracelets on their writs along with their semi small crowns. Selena smirked at the picture. Oh how it felt so familiar.

A sudden shift of noise caught Selena's attention causing her to turn her head immediately to the right. She walked further down the hall ignoring her conscience pleading her to stop and turn back.

'_I wonder what's down there.'_ she thought, moving towards an elegant door just a few feet ahead of her.

In front of the door stood a smashed lamp on the floor.

Ignoring the lamp, she immediately stepped over it. Curiosity got the best of her as she slowly opened the door, gently pushing against the fancy door handle. Inside was the most beautiful room she had ever seen, pink could be seen everywhere. A small elegant bed stood in the middle of the room decorated with light pink bed sheets. A tall full length mirror stood in the further corner which was next to a dressing table. A small stool could be seen in front of it. Selena made her way further into the room and instantly propped herself onto the bed. She leaned on the bed a bit and before long she began jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Wow!! This place is beautiful!!" she yelled still jumping on the bed.

Toys could be seen all over the room stacked in a neat order. Selena could see the cob webs that laid all over the toys and bed. It showed that no one had been in the room for quite sometime, and for a minute an eerie feeling crept up inside of her. Getting off of the bed she began to explore the remaining places of the room. She came to a closet and peered through it to see many small pretty colorful dresses all contained in plastics wrappings. After a few seconds she closed the closet and headed towards the dressing table. She examined the items on the table, investigating all the things that little Serena had before she died. Soon she came to a little pink jewelry box which contained numerous amounts of earrings and bracelets. A note was taped down on the top of the jewelry box, without warning Selena snatched it off and opened the envelope that had the name _Serena_ written on it.

As soon as she opened the note she saw an elegant handwriting written in calligraphy with a black pen.

_My Dearest Serena,_

_The news came back today that out kingdom's highly trained guards could not find you or your body, since many has presumed you to be dead. It has already been two heart wrenching months but I am still holding on to a thread of hope. I am most troubled and sad to know that my first and only daughter has been taking away from me. Everyday I try to think of possible ways I could've prevented this incident from happening. But no matter what scenarios I could possibly think of none could compare to what really happened. The pain and thought of losing you forever keeps me awake at nights and sometimes I wonder if I would be able to make it through another day. I miss seeing your smiling face, your beautiful blond hair that you took from your grandmother and your bubbling personality. It missed all of that so much and I am still hoping that one day I will see your face again. _

_With love _

_From your mother, _

_Serenity Moon_

Selena closed the note silently and contemplated on what was written. She felt so sad to know that this lady had lost her daughter at such a terrible time. She closed her eyes and went to sit on the bed.

'_It's so sad.'_ she thought, hugging her chest lightly, _'Why do I feel like I know how she feels? To lose something…something so dear to her.' _

"Selena!!" her eyes popped open immediately.

She knew that voice anywhere. It was none other than the prince. She frowned, if he found her in his best friend's place. Who know what he might do? She bit her lip trying to think of some way to get out of the room.

"Selena!!! Where are you?" he asked, his voice getting closer to the slightly ajar door, "I know you're down here somewhere."

She gasped while looking down at her attire, "Its Darien."

_----------------------------------_

_Well that's it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm still sorry for the late update but as I said before inspiration was not working with me. Just tell me what you think. I'll update next week or the week after just for you great fans out there. Take care and leave a review on the way out._

_One note anonymous reviewers please check my profile if you request e-mail alerts from me. _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	16. Welcoming Celebration

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there!! I'm back and within the deadline. Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it a lot. Now enjoy the chapter and leave a review. Before I forget, to those reading this new chapter, I wish you a Happy New Year!! _

_Also I don't own Sailor Moon. The plot alone is mine. _

_----------------------------------_

_The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 15: Welcoming Celebration _

_Last time: On The Forgotten Princess_

"_Selena!!" her eyes popped open immediately. _

_She knew that voice anywhere. It was none other than the prince. She frowned, if he found her in his best friend's place. Who know what he might do? She bit her lip trying to think of some way to get out of the room. _

"_Selena!!! Where are you?" he asked, his voice getting closer to the slightly ajar door, "I know you're down here somewhere."_

_She gasped while looking down at her attire, "Its Darien." _

_The story continues..._

Darien slowly opened the door to see his maid sitting by his best friend's dressing room table. She was crouching over a bit as if asleep while her hands rest on the table. He smirked a little at this and then scold himself for ever thinking that she was Serena yet again. He wondered if he would ever learn his lesson and just stop his wishful thinking. But unfortunately that didn't look like it would work.

"Selena…" he whispered and she quickly turned her head towards him.

"Darien!!" she exclaimed causing him to look at her funny.

He coughed trying his best to clear his throat since for some reason he felt like he lost his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

The prince arched his eyebrow skeptically but she just giggled in response.

"Selena tell me, why you're here?" Selena continued to giggle making him even angrier than ever before.

But instead of smirking at her he just gave her an angry frown.

"You shouldn't be here. This room's off -limits to everyone including me."

There was immediate silence as the two stared at each other. Darien, as angry as ever and Selena just plain out confused.

Her light blue eyes glaring curiously at his midnight blue eyes. After the long pause Selena shook her head deciding to break the silence. She just couldn't understand what she had done to upset him so much.

"Darien, please relax it's been so long since we've last seen each other." she tugged lightly at her attire.

"What?!!"

He screamed looking at her with inquisitive eyes. Besides, what could she possibly be talking about? Before he could get a response out of her she abruptly gave him a huge hug. Prince Darien tensed at her action. What was she doing anyway? Did she not know she was not allowed to touch him? He couldn't believe that he was in his best friend's and once fiancée's bedroom hugging his maid. Way to honor her memory, huh? He slowly moved his hand from around her back while pushing her abruptly away. He just didn't want to be seen hugging his maid despite the way he felt about her. The young girl looked at him, confused by his action.

"Selena…" he whispered and she too gazed up at him skeptically, her crystal blue eyes glittering with joy.

She sighed a bit at his response. He was annoyed, that she could tell.

"Please Darien, my name is Serena." she tapped her forehead while also adjusting her maid outfit.

He grunted, _'Darien? What's wrong with her?'_

Darien gazed at the blond girl in front of him. He couldn't get why she was acting like this. Was she sick or just trying to annoy him? He stuffed his hands in his pant pockets and frowned at her. What kind of game was she trying to pull? While the prince was having a mental battle with himself Selena was standing still in confusion. She continuously tugged at her uniform that appeared to be a white broad strap dress with gold linings in her mind. The raven haired young man grunted while ruffling his hair a bit.

'_Might as well just play along.' _he thought with a slight smile on his face.

"Serena." he began clearing his throat, "Um…What are you doing here?"

She giggled before turning around to her dressing room table. Slowly she reached for a small brown book in the drawer and showed it to the prince. He arched an eyebrow in shock.

"First of all Darien, I was preparing for the ball tonight which will be in a few hours, and you should not see me in my dress." she whispered hastily holding the book firmly in her grasp, "It should've been a surprise."

Darien scoffed and stared at her.

'_What is she talking about? She's wearing her maid outfit.'_ he frowned, _'Is she hallucinating or just possessed?'_

He chuckled more to himself at the thought of her being possessed. The young blond proceeded to place the book in his hands and he in turn gave her an inquisitive look.

"Other than that I was thinking of baby names." she paused watching his reaction with a smile, "What do you think about Rini if it's a girl and Ryo if it's a boy?"

The prince gulped._ 'Baby names?'_

He blinked once, twice and then three times.

'_WHAT??!!'_

"Selena… I mean Serena we're not even married." he replied hastily, pulling lightly on his collar.

She gave him a pat on the shoulder making him gulp out of nervousness. Who was this girl? She surely couldn't be his maid. After all, his maid had told him countless times before that she was not Serena, his princess but now she was acting as if she was indeed that same person. The prince muttered something under his breath when he noticed that she was holding his hand.

"What do you think Darien?"

"Huh? What?" he asked unable to turn his gaze away from her bright blue eyes.

"About the baby names. What do you think about them?" she gave him the cutest look she could muster up.

He gave her an irritated look.

"Are you serious?" he searched her eyes trying to see if she was playing or not.

Unfortunately he found out that she was serious.

However he couldn't help but try and hide the big blush on his face. What was she thinking talking about baby names?

"Of course I am silly. We're getting married." she smirked giving him a peck on the cheek while freezing him in his position, "Have you forgotten that our parents arranged our marriage from the time we were children?"

He gasped.

'_How did she know that?'_

The only ones who knew that information were his parents, Serena's parents, himself and Serena herself. He immediately grabbed Selena by the shoulders thinking that she had toyed with his mind enough for one day.

"Selena stop playing around. You're not Serena!!!" he gave her a harsh glare while gripping her shoulders tightly.

"B-But Darien y-y-you know who I am." she stuttered a bit, turning her head the other way, "W-What are you talking about? I'm not playing."

'_She must be possessed with Serena's spirit.'_ he thought dully,_ 'This has to stop. This has gone on long enough.' _

"Selena, snap out of it." he shook her shoulders once more and she staggered back a bit, instantly knocking into the dressing room table behind her.

The prince looked at her with his arms folded. She lifted her head up and slowly pushed herself off of the desk and then looked at the prince. Rubbing her back a bit she gave him a curious look full of confusion.

"Y-Your highness, what are you doing here?"

She blinked a few times and then took a quick glance around her surroundings. She was in Princess Serena's room but the last thing she remembered was hearing the prince call her name then blacking out by the desk. Other than that everything else was a blur.

'_I was right.'_

He frowned, "Let's go Selena."

Immediately he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room in silence. He didn't care who saw them but he just had to get out the room before his maid sent him crazy.

'_What's wrong with me and why was I acting like this?'_

_PATIO BY THE GARDEN_

In the far corner of the garden Queen Adena and Queen Serenity sat under a large umbrella enjoying the quiet environment of the Moon Kingdom.

"So Serenity, don't tell me you're planning to have a party tonight?" the raven haired queen asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"But of course Adena." the older woman replied eyeing her cautiously, "After all, I would like to celebrate the return of my niece and son."

Queen Adena stifled a laugh and then looked at her. She couldn't believe that her best friend had considered her son as her own. She placed her small white tea cup onto the table and sighed. How she wished things could've gone the way it was planned out twelve years ago. But as usual, in life you don't always get what you want. Serenity played with her long fingernails as if nervous. Adena could tell that just by the way she spoke she was thinking about her daughter, Serena.

Taking another sip she replied, "I understand."

"Darien will always be my son." Serenity smiled adjusting her blue dress.

They remained in silence as they thought over the matter that happened years ago. Serenity turned her attention towards her friend. So much had changed during the last three years and they were now not as they were then. The silver purplish haired queen remembered the words her husband told her just recently about their daughter. But she was determined to prove him wrong. Her daughter is alive and she would find some way to prove it even if she has to find out why Selena doesn't remember her. After a long silence she turned her blue eyes towards her friend whom seem to be lost in thought.

"Adena, I have an idea." the silver purplish haired queen replied brightening up a bit and breaking the silence.

"Huh? What is it?" the raven haired queen asked raising her eyebrows.

The other queen chuckled a bit while pressing down her dress, "How about we throw an engagement party for Darien and his new fiancée?"

Adena got up immediately almost forgetting her tea that nearly spilled on the table, "That sounds like a splendid idea!! We could start preparing right away."

Queen Adena giggled at her clumsiness.

"Then it's settled. We're having a party tonight, not an engagement party but a welcoming party."

"Okay. The engagement party will come later."

"Yes. Let's go find my other guests."

The two got up from their position and headed towards the inside of the palace to announce the news to everyone.

_PRINCESS TRISTA'S ROOM _

Trista stared out of the large window to admire the high mountains behind the palace. They were steep that she could tell but all she could do was admire how magnificent they were structured. Her room wasn't as big as the one in the Shields kingdom but she could get used to it. It was a regular size for guests. She slowly moved from the window and took a seat on the soft white sheets of the bed. Something about this place made her think about her home. How much she missed it and how she longed to see William. Her mind reflected back on the day when Amy gave her the letter from William.

_FLASHBACK_

Trista sat silently in her bedroom in the Moon Kingdom reading a book contently when a slight knock could be heard on the door. Thinking it was the prince she granted permission to enter. She was quite taken back when she saw a blue haired girl enter the room in her usual navy uniform. Ever since the beginning of her courtship with the prince they would meet every afternoon in the garden to get to know each other more and speak about the future roles they had to obtain. The prince would usually find her in her room or anywhere else in the palace at four in the afternoon and then they would journey to their spot which somewhere in the rose garden.

At first Trista never had a problem with it but after the first two months it felt like a tiring routine and she was beginning to get bored of it. I mean how could her mother except her to fall in love with the prince by just talking to him at four every day? Slowly she placed her book on the bed and looked at Amy's nervous face.

"Yes, is there something you need?" she asked curiously.

"Your highness…" she started with a bow, "This message was sent to you in a matter of high urgency and _secrecy." _she whispered the last part making Trista giggle a little.

The young princess immediately got off of the bed and made her way towards Amy. Since she was a bit taller than the blue haired girl she looked down on her with a wide smile.

"Thank you so much. I've been expecting this for a long time." she whispered, taking quick glances around her large room, "I beg you Amy tell no one of this. If my mother finds out she will force me to get married before the deadline."

Amy nodded a bit confused, "If I may ask what deadline is this?"

Trista sighed clutching the note deep in her grasp, "Can I trust you?"

Amy nodded in recognition, "Yes."

The raven haired princess touched Amy's shoulder and began relaying her story. She told her about the deadline she had set when she was told that she would be betrothed to Prince Darien. After finding out from her mother that the prince wanted to date her for a year she had settled in her mind to tell William about it. William, her secret boyfriend had been sent abroad by her mother to serve in another part of the country because of the secret rumors of a declaration of war upon her kingdom.

"William is still in the other part of the country spying on the enemy to see if the rumors are true." she replied taking a seat on the bed, "I must get married however to someone from another kingdom in order to stop the impending war. It's the only way to stop it since I am the only one next in line to the throne."

Amy gazed at the raven haired princess shock written in her eyes. Did anyone else know what this princess had to go through? The struggle she must have to deal with everyday of having an arranged marriage with someone she barely knows.

"The thing is I have to marry royalty but I don't want to marry Prince Darien." she sighed clutching the note tightly, "I want to marry William. Within a year's time he will return home and in that time I will leave to be with him. I don't care about my duties as a princess. I just want to be with him even if I'm the only royal left to rule to the throne."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Amy replied wholeheartedly while touching her shoulder, "Surely you could tell your mother how you feel and find some other way to stop the war from occurring."

A heavy sigh could be heard from the black haired girl.

"That won't work but thank you Amy for your concern." she got up and gave her a slight hug, "Thank you. That will be all."

Trista replied sternly to regain her authoritarian voice. Amy nodded at this and left the room feeling rather sorry for the princess. She could never understand the reason for an arranged marriage but she guessed people had their reasons for doing it. She closed the door slightly and began walking down the hall.

'_I hope everything works out for her.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The raven haired girl took back out the note from her book and read through it again. It read:

_Dear Trista_

_I've just recently heard about your engagement to Prince Darien of the Shields kingdom and I'm very saddened to hear this. You must have your reason for not telling me. I can only assume it was because of your mother's influence. I know I'm not the right guy for you since we're from different worlds but I want you to know that those things don't matter to me. And I will always love you no matter what. _

_I can't say if I'll be back in time before your wedding but I will find a way to get you out of this arranged marriage before it's too late. I won't let you marry that prince, I promise._

_Lots of Love_

_William _

She sighed wholeheartedly while stuffing the note back into her book once again. She closed her eyes letting slight tear drops slip down her face. The room was silent but she knew what she had to do. She had to wait a little while longer and then break the news to the prince. She would just have to tell him that they couldn't get married. Surely he would understand. She wiped her tears away immediately as she saw her door open slightly. In an instant she closed her eyes knowing fully who it was.

"Trista." came a soft replied as the young girl snapped her eyes opened.

There in front of her stood her mother looking rather distraught and troubled. She frown a minute and wondered what was up. After all, since their arrival to the palace she noticed that her mother had been acting strange lately.

"Mother, are you alright?" she asked, concern lingering on her face.

"I'm fine." she replied sadly, "I just came to tell you that Queen Serenity requests us in the sitting room urgently."

"Alright mother." the young princess replied hastily heading towards the door, her mother following close behind.

Her thoughts about William had instantly disappeared as she exited the door with her mother standing to her left. As soon as the door was shut the sight that greeted Princess Trista was one that shocked her. There just a few feet away from her and her mother was Selena and Darien. The prince was dragging his maid whom look confused by his action but went anyway. Trista could see the mad look on his face but said nothing as he brushed passed them without even acknowledging their presence.

She stared down the hall bitterly wondering for a moment why she felt a little bit jealous at the way he was holding his maid's hand. Was he in love with the girl? Or was she just missing William? She couldn't tell what it was but she felt quite sad by the sight of both of them. At the same moment her mother was looking at her with a mysterious smirk on her face.

'_She seems to be jealous.'_ she thought eyeing her daughter cautiously, _'This could work to my advantage. Maybe there is a way to speed up her wedding.' _

She smirked noticing that Trista had already left leaving her standing there.

'_Excellent things are finally falling into proportion.'_ Queen Olivia rubbed her hands together evilly.

_THE PARTY _

Selena moved her hand slowly across the prince's shoulder while brushing some lint off of his black tuxedo after she had finished fixing his tie. He gave a small smile while she just frowned and turned away. Darien gave a quizzical look at her retreated back and wondered what the reason for her recent behavior was but shrugged it off.

"Is there anything else you need, your highness?" she asked bitterly trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Not at this moment. I think you should get ready as well." he stated staring her seriously.

He gazed at the simple clothing she was wearing. A brown short sleeve shirt and a black skirt that resembled her maid skirt. Although she was on vacation she still had to look the part of a maid.

"I'm not going." she muttered, bowing her head.

"WHAT?!!" he narrowed his eyes a bit, "What are you saying to me Selena?"

The young blond turned her head the other way. When she turned back she was shocked to see Prince Darien in front of her staring seriously down at her. She gasped, stepped back and tripped on the small carpet in the middle of the room. A small shriek could be heard from her as she traveled towards the floor.

'_Oh no!! What a time to be clumsy?'_ she thought getting ready to hit the ground.

But unfortunately the collision with the wooden floor never came. She opened her blue eyes to see a black tuxedo lingering in her face. She pushed herself out of the prince's arms and she could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" he asked once again while folding his arms.

"I'm sorry your highness but I'm not in the mood for a party." she started lifting her light blue eyes to his dark ones, "Please tell Queen Serenity that I unable to make it. Good night Prince Darien."

She whispered, turning to leave. Darien looked at his maid with sorrow in his eyes. Besides her clear disobedience he couldn't help but feel guilty for the way he had reacted earlier this morning when she was acting weird. He just couldn't understand how this girl could make him feel this way. Was he falling for her? Or was he just feeling sorry for her? Before she could make it out of the room he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

She gasped looking up at him nervously.

"Selena…" he paused placing his hand on her shoulder, she watched his hand and then his face, "I want you to come besides the queen wants all her guests to come. It's a way to make you all feel welcome."

Selena shook her head making her shoulder length hair fall out of its bun.

"I'm sorry Prince Darien. I think it would be better if my presence is not known."

"Selena, I don't know what's going on with you." he replied, stuffing his hands in his pants pocket arrogantly, "I need you to be there. That's a command!!"

He gave her a stern look but instead of complying with his request she turned to leave the room, her blond hair trailing down her back as she walked.

"Selena!!"

The young girl stopped for a moment as if to think the matter over, her hand resting on the door knob. What was she doing? Did she really insist on disobeying her master? She just didn't know why but she felt real mad after what happened this morning. Later in the day she could recall all that was said and now she felt bad about the way she had reacted. She just wanted to be alone and seeing the prince didn't make it any better. Selena was confused and everything and everyone in the palace was making her crazy. She couldn't control her thoughts anymore, the visions, and the memories. Every room, isle and scenery was bringing something back from the past and she kept concluding to herself that it belong to a dead princess. But did it?

She couldn't find the answer to that question but she knew the only way she could feel better would be to get away from the prince and everyone in the palace. Just until she could control herself and find out why she was having these memory relapses.

"I need you." his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

'_You don't need me Darien. You need Serena and she's dead.'_ she thought bitterly, tears welling up to the side of her eyes, _'I'm not Serena, Darien. I don't even know who I am.'_

She thought as she turned to look at him. The prince was quite taken back to see his maid crying.

"Selena, why are you crying? What's the matter? Was it something I said?"

"STOP IT!!!" she yelled startling him, "Stop treating me like I'm your equal. I'm not your wife or your princess!!!"

He stared at her stunned.

"I'm your maid and that's all!!!"

She opened the door and rushed out of the room bumping into Princess Trista on the way out. All that could be heard as she ran away was her constant sobbing. Trista turned to the prince a bit stunned to see him with his eyes cast to the floor.

'_She's right. I'm treating her as if she's my princess and not Trista.' _he thought looking up to see Trista staring him with a look of concern.

"What's wrong with her? I heard everything."

He bowed his head and then closed his bedroom door.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be alright, she's a maid after all." he replied sarcastically while looping his arm through Trista's.

The young princess didn't reply but knew the prince didn't meant what he had said.

'_Selena, forgive me.'_

_----------------------------------_

_Well tell me what you think!! I made the deadline of the end of January. Yeah!! I worked hard on this chapter so please do not hesitate to tell me what you think. It's not as detailed as I would like in some areas and not as long too but I think it turned out great. Hope there is enough drama. And I'm gonna try to come up with more twists. This story has just a few more chapters till chapter 25. So leave a review so I can be happy. smiles. Ciao!!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	17. Confusion

__

PhantasyDreamer: I'm back after such a long time with a new chapter for this story. I won't bore you guys with excuses why it took so long for me to update because my life is just really hectic right now, too much going on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story since I worked really hard on this to make sure you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So please take your time and enjoy it because I don't know when the next update will be.

_Thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapter, your encouraging words have inspired me to keep writing even when I get writer's block. Special thanks to Daddysgirl141091 for her encouraging words, very much appreciated. I dedicate this chapter to you, hope you like it. I'm gonna stop typing now, on with the story. _

_I don't own Sailor Moon only my original characters. The plot alone is mine, LOL, I wish the anime was too. (smiles)_

_

* * *

__The Forgotten Princess_

_Chapter 16: Confusion _

_Last time: On the Forgotten Princess_

'_She's right. I'm treating her as if she's my princess and not Trista.' he thought looking up to see Trista staring him with a look of concern. _

"_What's wrong with her? I heard everything." He bowed his head and then closed his bedroom door. "Don't worry about it. She'll be alright, she's a maid after all." he replied sarcastically while looping his arm through Trista's. _

_The young princess didn't reply but knew the prince didn't meant what he had said. _

'_Selena, forgive me.'_

_The story continues..._

---------------------------

King Damien and King Rudolph stood outside on the balcony on the third floor of the palace talking about old times. They had not seen much of each other over the past three years and had a lot of catching up to do. Today however, they had spent most of the day together while their wives were busy about the palace making preparations for the ball.

"So, how has the Moon Kingdom been running these past few years?"

The flaky brown haired man paused for a minute, placing his hand under his chin.

"There have been lots of problems that slipped through the crack over the last two years. Many of the members on board of parliament have deceptively enslaved the villagers under _our_ control. So many of our people are homeless and degraded and I sometimes don't know how that happened. We were only made aware of the some of the problems a few months ago because my advisor came clean about his involvement in the situation. He was one of the people trying to seek power and dominance over all people of the Moon Kingdom."

King Damien paused once again placing his hands on the balcony railing, "I am mostly to blame because at times when Serenity was going through her episodes it was a bit difficult to run the country great without having to worry about her health."

Rudolph nod with a slight smirk.

"Interesting. I can understand your pain. It is sad to hear that the village has deteriorated over the years."

The blond king frowned while turning his attention back to his best friend, "But is Serenity better now?"

Damien sighed, casting his eyes to the courtyard below, "Yes. She has been for a while but after seeing your son's maid I am afraid that she will soon fall back into her episodes once again."

"I see."

King Rudolph raked his blond beard and let off a sigh. He knew exactly what his friend was talking about it and he knew for a fact that the queen had a right to react the way she did. He himself could see the resemblance of the young girl to the late princess but as usual he kept his opinions to himself. The only thing he could reason out was that the young girl might have somehow lost her memory or something. In his mind, there was no way a girl could resemble the late princess and the queen so much without being the rightful heir.

The two remained on the balcony staring down at the courtyard in silence. What was to become of the Moon kingdom since there was no longer an heir? Rudolph gazed at his best friend and then closed his eyes. He had nothing to worry about because he had a son but Damien and Serenity had no one. Surely they would have to get a relative to become the _new_ heir after all these years. The silence thickens and soon both men retreated back into the palace to prepare for the ball that was soon to commence.

_IN THE HALLWAY_

Selena ran as fast as she could down the palace halls and deep into the garden. She stopped for a moment by a small bridge and stared at the sight before her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A brown wooden bridge that appeared to be golden in the moonlight could be seen a few inches in front of her. Small white roses were piled up around the area and few of their stems were wrapped around the railings of the bridge.

To her far left there were small white roses that lay around in a small puddle. The young blond slowly made her way onto the bridge. She couldn't believe that she had acted that way in front of the prince, shouting at him and clearly disobeying his orders. What had gotten into her? She closed her eyes and began humming a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. Selena could remember the times when she couldn't sleep because of her baby brother crying constantly at night. When her mother knew she had a rough time sleeping she would come in and sing a soft melodic tune to her and that would help calm her nerves.

'_I miss you mom.' _she thought with a sad smile, _'I wonder what you guys are doing.'_

Selena opened her cerulean eyes and looked at the palace. There was much more to this place than what met the eye and for some reason she didn't want to find out anymore about it. Everything about and in this place gave her headaches.

'_Maybe I should leave this place and go back home. I guess it would be better than staying here.' _she thought leaning off of the bridge rail.

Slowly she walked down the bridge and headed towards the stable. Staying in this kingdom was the worst thing she could possibly do. Selena quickly took up an old saddle from the stable grounds and strapped it onto Sugar. She then hopped onto the horse and rode towards the palace gates. Unfortunately when she came to the gate it was locked. No guards could be seen at the gate at the time and she figured that they were either sleeping or depositing their duties. The young blond immediately jumped off of the horse and proceeded to try and open the gate.

'_Man, how am I going to get out of here?'_ she pulled on the metal gate but to no avail it didn't budge.

Selena continued to shake the metal gate violently trying to figure out a way to open it when she heard a snarling and scraping noise behind her. She turned around in a quick motion and there standing in front of her with an evil look on its face was none other than a wolf. It had long claws and dangerous fangs as it gazed at the blond with its evil dark black eyes. Its skin was dark but she couldn't figure out what the color was due to the dim lights around the palace gates. She stood still in fright wondering what her next move should be.

'_Where did that come from?'_

Sugar began neighing and kicking up its legs high into the air as if to chase the wolf away but it didn't work. The wolf continued its snarling and growling at the young girl. Selena was scared and didn't know what else to do. She immediately jumped back onto her horse and galloped away rushing through the gardens while the wolf followed close behind. She kept looking back and wondering where this animal came from. To her knowledge the palace gates were securely guarded and the king and queen did not keep a wolf within the palace walls.

'_How did this thing get in here?'_ she thought, turning back around while holding the bridle tightly.

A piece of her long blond hair made its way to her face blocking her view. Before she could get a clear view of her surroundings she was hit in the face. Upon reflex from the hit, she raised her right hand upwards and parts of her brown sleeve ripped across the tree branch that knocked her down. She fell to the floor with a loud thump while Sugar galloped away out of fright. After a few seconds she got up and scanned her surroundings. Rubbing her forehead, she saw small streaks of blood. Serena sighed didn't realizing until she felt pain how hard she had hit her head.

Sadly, she was a good distance from the palace and the gardens but somewhere close to the far east of the palace coming close to a cliff. A small metal gate blocked her way of seeing over the cliff clearly. The latch was securely fastened and a bit rusty so she knew she would have some difficulty getting it off. Selena could tell that this gate was rarely used or ever used often. Taking up a rock from the grassy bed, she began knocking the lock off. After a few minutes the small lock broke in half. As soon as it broke, she opened the small gate and slowly walked over towards the small cliff and looked down, rubbing her head slightly.

'_It looks pretty steep.'_ she thought, _'I can see why they bordered it off.'_

"Besides, why do these kingdoms have so many cliffs?" she whispered and without warning was pushed down the hill.

A loud scream could be heard as she tumbled dangerously down the cliff.

_BALLROOM_

Darien and Trista walked slowly into the large ballroom. They had not said a word to each other since Selena had stormed away. However, Trista was wondering if she should say something but decided not to. She didn't quite understand how the prince could be so formal with his servants. In her palace, any servant that had been that disrespectful to the royals was severely punished. But yet Darien had taken no such measures when Selena had yelled at him. She knew deep down that the prince had feelings for his maid but she somehow chose to ignore it.

Besides in her opinion it wasn't as if she loved the prince to even be bothered by that. Plus if he had feelings for another there was nothing she could do about it, neither should she feel hurt. The dark haired princess slowly released her arm from the prince's as they walked further into the giant ballroom. The room was already occupied by many guests and Darien and Trista could see that the event had already begun. Few of the guests were already mingling with other members of parliament while others were busy dancing and talking amongst themselves.

Queen Serenity could be seen up ahead entertaining a few guests when the prince and princess came into her view. She announced their arrival, made a small speech and officially commenced the ball.

Slowly the couple proceeded onto the dance floor following suit with the guests who were already dancing. Darien walked steadily holding Trista's right hand. She gazed at him skeptically but said nothing. Immediately they began to waltz to the serene music in silence. Darien sighed now and then, thinking back to what happened with his maid just a few minutes ago. He didn't want to admit it but he felt pretty bad for making the statement he did about Selena. He was sure she had heard but at the time, he didn't quite care. Now he felt really bad about it and chose just to wallow in shame.

"This palace is beautiful, Darien." the dark haired princess, mused taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, it is. I remember visiting here a lot when I was a child." he replied, solemnly.

His mind drifted back to a memory of his best friend, Princess Serena, a memory of them running through the palace after Serena had stolen his shoe in an attempt to tease him. The black haired prince closed his eyes while holding the princess close to him. What had he done to deserve this? He pushed Trista outwards allowing her to do a spin and then dipped her lightly, pulling her back up firmly in his grasp. They continued to waltz back and forth to the music.

"That's marvelous. You must've had a wonderful childhood." she whispered as he placed his arm around her waist pulling her into his embrace, "You're a wonderful guy Darien and I hope we have a good life together."

She smirked as she rested her head on his chest. The prince could see her smiling while looking at the engagement ring he had given her. And for some reason he wasn't too happy about it. Was this arranged marriage supposed to make him feel better? Despite the fact that he had lost his best friend as a child, what bothered him most was that he was beginning to have strong feelings for his maid. He dismissed the thought many times and even his parents saw this. But he didn't feel this way for one reason. Not only because Selena looked like his princess but also because of her kind heart and gentleness she showed to whomever she came in contact with. That is what attracted him the most.

He opened his eyes to see Trista staring up at him seriously.

"Serena, your princess..." she began slowly, staring him with her reddish brown eyes, "How did she die?"

Darien stiffened a bit at the mention of his best friend's name and remained silent. The dark haired princess gasped out of shock when she felt the prince release her from his embrace.

He stared down at her with dark eyes as if wondering why she had dared asked that _question. _

"I-I'm sorry."

She stuttered while her mid-back hair swayed lightly as she moved backwards.

"It is alright. My princess…my princess drowned. That's how she died." he muttered while placing his hands in his pockets, "Princess Trista, please excuse me."

He whispered and immediately disappeared out of site leaving her standing still in shock on the dance floor. Trista stared as the prince slowly disappeared from her eye site, her hands close to her chest. All that she could make out was his black tuxedo as he turned the corner. She couldn't understand why she had asked the question or even bothered to care but for some reason she was quite curious. What made matters even worse was that she was beginning to become attached to the prince. She knew for a fact that she was slowly becoming jealous of the way the prince would treat his maid so nicely. She closed her eyes and let out a deep exhale.

'_Please forgive me William.'_ she thought as she touched her short peach dress,_ 'I have betrayed you in the utter most way.'_

She cried silently and fled out of the ballroom, heading towards her bedroom. On the way to the exit of the ballroom she bumped into the king. His champagne glass fell out of his hand while he bumped back into the wall behind him. The large picture frame behind him on the wall also moved a bit arching sideways. A loud clinging sound could be heard in the distance as she turned to the king. Luckily none of the guests took notice to that.

"I'm sorry, your highness. Please forgive me."

"Why the sudden rush, princess?" the king asked, trying his best to steady her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

He could see that she was shaking lightly while tears streamed rapidly down her face. After a few seconds she looked up at the king.

"Did my son do something regrettable? Cause if he did I will definitely need to have a word with him."

"No." she shook her head lightly, "He did nothing of the sort. It was my fault."

King Rudolph arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." she bowed as he released her from his hold, "Please notify the queen that I will be in my room for the remainder of the ball. Let her accept my apologies for being sick."

She whispered and with that left King Rudolph standing still in deep thought.

_FOREST_

Selena stirred slowly from her lying position on the dirt ground. She sat up in pain wondering how she had managed to survive such a fall. Looking upwards, she could see that she had only survived because the cliff wasn't as steep as she thought it was. There were small ledges on the sides that help to break her fall. However, all she could remember right now was tumbling down the cliff at incredible speed but yet she sat on the ground with just minor cuts and bruises. Her eyes searched desperately around the forest trying to locate her horse. But besides that, who had pushed her?

Her face was messed with dirt and grass and large dirt stains could be seen all over her maid uniform.

"Sugar!! Come on boy!!" she yelled, getting onto her feet, "Where are you?"

'_Is he still in the palace walls?'_

She slowly made her way towards a large clearing. Tall oak trees could be seen perfectly aligned in a semi-circle. To her far left was a small passageway that seemed to lead further into the deeper parts of the woods. Dusting off her uniform she sighed. How could she have possibly gotten herself into this mess? Besides losing her horse, she had no idea how she would be able to make it back into the palace gates without being detected. Surely the prince would be furious when he found out that she had disobeyed his orders once again. The young blond stood still in her position feeling completely lost. She did not know where she was and if anyone stood close by.

"Hello there, Ms. Selena Tsukino."

A deep baritone voice entered her ears. The young blond gasped immediately on impulse while instantly tripping on a rock. She landed face first on the dirt in pain. Groaning she sat up and stared in front of her, rubbing her nose slightly. Her golden hair spilled down to the right side of her face while she eyed the man ahead cautiously.

He had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and deep mysterious eyes that gazed at her with hatred.

"Who are you?" she whispered, struggling to her feet.

"My, that hurts Selena." he replied, portraying how shock he was by hitting his chest lightly, "How could you forget such a charming guy like me?"

Selena's eyes widen in fear.

'_Who is this guy and what is he talking about?'_

The young girl scoffed as she gave the tall man a harsh glare.

"Have you forgotten my promise? I came back to finish what I started a few months ago." he smirked while taking out a medium sized sword from its pouch.

She gasped, "Oh no, the silencer!"

He pointed his sword in her direction ready to strike.

"And here I was thinking you forgot me."

He immediately lunged towards her at high speed. Selena stood still in her position wondering how she would be able to get out of this situation. Sure last time, she was unable to fight and now she knew how to, but it would still be a challenge especially since she didn't have a weapon. When he was almost close enough to touch her, she turned to run away but he caught her by her hair, pulling her into his death grip close to his body.

'_What am I going to do? Andrew's not going to save me this time.'_

Selena stood still in shock as she felt the tall man's harsh grip tighten around her neck. Her hands instantly made its way towards her throat trying her best to release herself from his hold. But it was useless she was going to die.

"This was almost too easy." he whispered into her ear.

The young girl shivered in fright. She panted constantly as he tightened his hold on her hair. She cursed herself for letting him catch her so easily without being able to fight back. Selena winced in pain as he tugged at her hair again, arching her head sideways. She clenched her teeth as she felt him place a small dagger dangerously to her throat.

"Don't worry Selena this will be over before you know it." he replied hastily, breathing down her neck.

A slight breeze blew around them as they both stood still in that position for a few more seconds. Leafs could be seen being tossed harshly and lightly in the wind while a large cloud above slowly covered the moon causing the entire area to slightly darken. Selena closed her eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. She knew what she had to do, she had to be brave and fight back. Besides, she most definitely wanted to see her family once again so she had to hang on.

'_If an attacker catches you like this, what do you do?'_ she thought, remembering what Andrew had said to her when he was teaching her to fight.

'_Here goes.' _

She immediately bit her lip and slammed her elbow harshly into the silencer's stomach. He cried out in pain and moved back a little. The knife he held slightly bruised a portion of her neck while he loosened his grip on the knife. He grunted a little but the young girl didn't stop there. She then stomped her feet on his left foot, his grip completely loosen on her due to the pain while she spun around indistinctly and slammed her wrist upwards hitting his nose callously.

He screamed, clutching his nose precariously, "Why you dirty little-"

He was unable to finish his sentence because Selena had kicked him hard in the torso causing him to fly backwards and landing ruthlessly on the dirt, a few feet away from her.

The blond girl stood still breathing heavily as she stared dully at the man on the dirt floor. She winched a bit as a small trail of blood rolled down from her neck where the knife had made a small incision. She touched it and stared at the bloodstain. No matter what, she had to win this fight. She slowly moved towards the grassbed, on which she stood and took up the dagger. In a quick motion, she cut each side of her skirt, causing two slits to appear on the material of the skirt at the side of each of her legs.

"Seems like somebody's got a little spunk." the silencer spat, wiping his bloody nose.

He got to his feet and took out another blade from its sheath that was securely fastened in a strap like device around his back. He sneered at her trying his best to intimidate her but unfortunately it wasn't working. He held both blades in his hands as he observed her cautiously. She had received some sort of training to pull off such an attack like that and he wasn't expecting it at all. The last time he had attacked her, she could barely hold a stick properly or even good enough in any way to protect herself. Now she was able to knock him down that easily. Something definitely wasn't right.

The silencer wiped his long black hair behind his back and frowned. He was not going to lose to a girl.

"Now Selena, don't tell me you learnt some type of swordsmanship?" he asked in a taunting tone.

The young girl just answered with a growl.

'_Who does he think he is?'_ she thought bitterly, _'I'll show him that I can fight. I don't need Andrew or Prince Darien to save me.' _

"Well…" he paused, eyeing her cautiously, "It's obvious that you've learned some sort of fighting technique but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you win. So, why don't we make this easy for you and just give up?"

"Never." she whispered, dangerously as he lunged at her for the second time.

She waited until he was in reach to lift the dagger upwards. The metals cling upon impact while the two struggled for dominance. The silencer growled at the young girl while he continued to push his weight down on the sword in an attempt to knock the dagger out of her hands. Selena did her best to keep the dagger from slipping out of her hand but it was useless. She wasn't as strong as this man and if she didn't work fast she would end up losing her life in an instant.

'_I got to do something.'_ she thought, squinting her eyes as sweat began flowing down her cheeks, _'I know what to do.'_

She yelled almost catching the tall man off guard. The blond girl jumped a bit in her spot and then drove a high kick into the man's chin. Blood could be seen spouting out of his mouth while he staggered back dropping one of the swords in the process. She reached for it immediately and turned to look at him.

"Now we're even."

He growled dangerously at her, "You're gonna pay for that!"

_ON THE BALCONY_

The moon was full and radiant as it peek its silver rays out slowly from a large gray cloud while the bright white moonlight shown vibrantly onto the balcony casting a slight shadow on the queen below. The atmosphere was calm and cool as Queen Serenity stood silent over looking the palace courtyard. She sighed in defeat. Closing her eyes she mellowed in the serene feeling while a soft breeze caressed her short silver purplish bangs. She opened her eyes and sighed once again.

Why did she have to feel this way? Why was she feeling such uneasiness since the arrival of her friends? She felt joyous, happy and worried. Something just didn't feel right. The small view that she could see outside the palace gates looked almost too perfect and she couldn't help the bad feeling that was creeping up inside of her. She clasped her small hands in front of her face and closed her eyes once again.

'_Damien, I know you don't believe that this servant girl is our daughter but I know in my heart that she is.' _she bit her lip harshly, _'However, if I am wrong, I will finally have to accept that I have lost my daughter forever. I will also move on as well.'_

She stood still as she felt a quick stab to her stomach. The pain moved rapidly upwards to her chest. Clutching her chest, she bent over the railing in pain, breathing heavily.

'_What is this feeling?'_ she thought, gasping for breath, _'Why do I feel like I am dying?'_

She gasped urgently for breath as she gripped the railing violently. Sweat could be seen dripping down her face and she soon found herself on the floor, still fighting to breathe. After a few more seconds the feeling subsided. She slowly pushed herself off of the floor and positioned herself into a standing position. A lone tear traveled from her eyes, down her cheek and under her chin then finally to the floor.

'_What is wrong with me?' _

Queen Serenity turned her gaze back up to the sky, letting her eyes settled again on the moon. She couldn't understand what had just happened to her but it felt as if she was on the verge of dying. What made things even worse was that she had this feeling before. The first time it occurred was when her daughter, Princess Serena's life was in danger. But that was years ago. It just wasn't right. Her daughter was dead according to all officials and people of the palace and village. Could this mean that her daughter was still alive? Or was on the verge of dying…_again?_ She shook her head trying her best to relinquish such thoughts. How could she be so sure? She frowned, placing her hands to her chest.

'_My darling, Serena.' _she thought, sadly.

"Aunt Serenity." came a small voice almost startling her.

She wiped her eyes quickly, pushed down her floor length dress before turning around. There standing in front of her was none other than her niece, Princess Mina. She wore an off the shoulder peach floor length dress. She walked closer towards her aunt. Her blue eyes glittered with sadness.

"Mina my dear, what seems to be the problem?"

The blond princess sighed before coming closer towards the balcony area, "It-It's just that I have been thinking a lot since Darien's engagement to Princess Trista and I am wondering at this present time who will be taking over the Moon Kingdom when you step down as queen?"

The silver purplish haired woman's face grew grim. How could Mina know she was thinking the exact same thing? Queen Serenity moved forward and gave her niece a short hug. After releasing her from her embrace she gazed at the young girl lovingly with a brief smile before turning away to look at the moon again. She rested her hands on the balcony railing and Mina followed suit.

"Mina…" she began regretfully, "I do not know how to say this but you do know that you are second in line to the throne. After Serena's demised, we all knew you would have to rule sooner or later some day."

Mina turned to her aunt with fiery eyes, tears steaming down her face. The look on her face almost scared the queen and she let out a sigh knowing exactly how her niece felt. Sadly, she felt the same way when she was younger.

"I don't want it." she replied wholeheartedly.

"Mina…"

"I don't want to be queen. I want my own life." she whispered, turning her eyes upwards in defiance, "I want to walk my own path instead of leading _other people._"

Queen Serenity folded her arms and exhaled. Her purple eyes shone with compassion. Slowly she placed her right arm around Mina's shoulder. The princess gasped gazing upwards in shock.

"I felt the same way, Mina." she began, "Your mother was actually the one who wanted to be queen, her being the oldest. However, something changed in her along the way and she decided to pass it on to me instead. I was furious and refused to take over her role."

Mina looked at her aunt in shock. She could never imagine that a lady with such grace and elegance did not want to be a queen, because she never showed it. Mina sighed as her aunt took her arm from around her shoulder.

"After I met Damien, I somehow found the courage to go through with it and became queen of the Moon Kingdom." she gave her niece a genuine smile, "So even though you don't want it now. Who knows you might grow to like it and its perks? It's not as bad as you think it is."

Mina turned around and cast her eyes to the floor, "Maybe you're right."

"And if you need princess lessons, I will be able to help you." the queen turned around as well taking a look into the ballroom, "But you do know that I can be very strict when it comes to my lessons."

"Yes I know."

"Alright then, let's head back inside. I don't want to keep my guest waiting any longer than they should."

Mina and the queen headed towards the double doors but before Serenity was close enough to leave, she turned back and took a quick glance at the moon for no reason at all.

'_Serena, if you are alive. I hope you are safe, my darling.'_

_FOREST_

Selena gasped for breath as she collapsed onto the grass bed for the third time. This was worse than the first time. Why did it have to be worst than the first time? At least the first time she was attacked, she had a rescuer but now she was practically fighting for her life. She frowned as she gazed at the small dagger sticking out of her stomach. It wasn't lodged in too deep but she could feel pain surging throughout her entire body. How did she allow this to happen? One minute she was getting the upper hand of the guy and the next he had surprised her without warning and had used the dagger she held against her and had wedged it into her lower stomach. She bent over in pain as she coughed up blood. Her chest compressed in and out as if she was about to throw up but unfortunately nothing came. Breathing in slowly, she pulled out the dagger while a loud shriek followed. Holding her torso violently, she heaved in and out trying to fight off the pain.

"I told you that you were going to die." the silencer muttered, catching her attention up ahead of her, "No matter what you do. You're going to die…_tonight._"

She bit her lip, trying to make her way to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" she shrieked as two fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, "I never did anything to you. Why do you want to kill me?"

He scoffed, taking a step forward. A heavy breeze came from out of nowhere and blew around them, sending Selena's blond hair high into the air. The moon could be visibly seen above and Selena couldn't help but wish someone was here to help her.

'_Please Prince Darien I'm sorry for what I said. Please come and rescue me.'_

After a long pause he answered, "I was ordered to kill you."

Selena's blue eyes widen dangerously in fear. He was ordered to kill her? But who would want that? She closed her eyes and in an instant the silencer was in front of her. He held her by the shoulder, staring her with his piercing brown eyes. She gulped and pushed him away with what little strength she had left. She picked up her sword and threw it a few feet away, and then in a quick flash did a front flip three times, landing a few feet behind him. He growled and rushed towards her.

'_I have to think quickly, I have to do something.'_

She moved towards the grass bed and grabbed her sword firmly in her grasped. She winced closing her left eye in pain while blood continued to seep out of her body. Stepping backwards, she bumped into an old tree bark on the grass. The tree had been cut away years ago and all that was left was the old brown bark roots that were still embedded into the ground. Turning forward she could see the silencer making his way towards her at lighting speed, his arms raised high into the air ready to strike at any minute with his sword. Selena gulped. It was now or never.

'_I won't let you kill me.'_

He came down towards her and she positioned her sword behind her back with her left hand, blade facing upwards. She closed her eyes as if waiting for impact of his sword on his skin. Counting slowly in her mind, she timed his movement and when he was close enough, she opened her eyes and forced her sword in his direction. At the rate he was going he didn't see her sword until it was too late. Everything else became a blur to Selena because before she could replay the events in her mind, the silencer was already laying face first upon her body, sword sticking out of _his_ body. She gasped for breath while his heavy body laid on him.

"Get off of me." she muttered.

She could see the dull look in his eyes. His face was pale and his breathing became haggard in an instant. Blood could be seen at the tip of his lips. Her eyes relaxed a bit. She had punched his lungs.

"Selena…" he whispered as if remorseful for his sins, "Get away from the palace. Not everyone as is they appear to be. Your life is in danger. The queen hired me to kill you."

The young blond fought the urge to cry. The queen? Which one? There were three of them.

"Which one? Please tell me which one?"

"It was…it was Queen S-S-A-A-O-O..."

He muttered his last words before collapsing fully upon the young girl. His dead weight completely crushing her. She fought with all her might to push him off and when she finally did, she crawled away from him. Wiping her eyes, she couldn't help but cry. The sight of a dead man scared her and what was worse was that she had killed him in an attempt to save her life. But it still was hard to digest. She clutched her chest tightly and began wailing.

'_Why? What did I do so wrong to deserve this?'_ she thought bitterly as a tear drop hit her head from above, _'Which queen wants me dead and why? Is it Queen Serenity, Queen Adena or Queen Olivia? Who is it?'_

Selena cried even more at her thoughts completely draining herself of energy. What was even worse was that she was bleeding profusely and needed her wounds tended to immediately. The droplets continued to fall upon her and soon a heavy rain thundered down. She soon collapsed onto the grassy bed completely drained of energy. Her left hand stretched out on the grass as she took shallow breaths. After a few minutes she saw a dark figure walking towards her steadily. She panicked immediately.

'_Please no...leave me alone. Don't kill me…' _she thought sadly, before everything went black.

_

* * *

_

Okay. I hope you guys like this one even though you had to wait so long for it. Please tell me what you think. I can't say when the next update will be since I'm still on vacation but I'll try to do my best and finish this story as soon as I can. Sorry for the cliffhanger you guys but it's needed. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts.

_PhantasyDreamer_


End file.
